You get me
by Impassive Tears
Summary: Craig and Tweek start dating... Who knew it would lead to all this? Co-written with Drowned-In-Blood. M to be safe. Creek. Bunny. Style. Dip.
1. Confessions

**Hey guys, so this was a little story I cooked up with Drowned-In-Blood, and I'm quite happy how it turned out. She wrote all the Craig parts, and I wrote all the Tweek ones. **

* * *

Tweek's trembling fingers moved to place down his IPhone as he read the text his friend Craig had sent him.

'Be there in an hour.'

A hour? Just an...hour? Fuck! He had to get dressed, showered and tidy up his room! He ran around, accomplishing these things like a tsnumi, washing over everything and leaving traces of him behind. For example, as he waited for the water to heat up, he found himself pulling at his hair, which led to a few golden strands scattered on the floor, waiting to be found by an unsuspecting hoover.

At 8:40, around twenty minutes before Craig was to arrive, he sat on his bed, pulling at his hair in obvious distress. Normally he wouldn't be so stressed but...

Today was the day... The day he told Craig he loved him.

* * *

Craig had been dealing with the constant chatter of Eric Cartman lately, trying to get him in on some million dollar scheme. The ravenette didn't want to deal with it and replied in the form of the bird in the fat ass's face. Tweek was the only crazy thing he wanted in his life, the only somewhat bump in the road that he found amusing.

He pulled up at the blonde's house and knocked on the door gently. The more he thought about their friendship over the years, the happier he had became. Even though many pretty girls batted their eyes at him, Craig didn't give two shits.

"You coming down Tweekie or am I gonna have to climb through your window?"

"T-that's not what you're supposed to say!" Tweek shouted back, flinging open his windows. "What ever - nngh - happened to Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair?" He giggled, blushing almost automatically at his verbal tic.

"Like I would ever say anything like that." Craig rolled his eyes, a smirk forming on his lips as he looked up at the twitchy blonde.

Tweek pouted and stuck his tongue out childishly. "I'll be down in a minute!" Tweek yelled again, closing the windows and rushing to his wardrobe, grabbing his vans. He looked in his mirror, and frowned.

Today he was wearing a plain brown t-shirt with a black long sleeved top underneath, and black skinny jeans to complete. Tweek didn't have much fashion sense, and mostly stuck to wearing extremely baggy trousers or jogging bottoms - they were easier to take on and off - but he had been told before they made him look like a hippie, and he didn't want people thinking that. He didn't want _Craig _thinking that. Especially not when he... he..

GAH! He stirred from his thoughts as he remembered Craig was still waiting. Hastily slipping his black shoes on, he ran downstairs, rushing to open the door and meet Craig,

Craig stood alone, waiting for Tweek, sighing out of boredom. Even with the few years he had still remained in his favorite color- blue, rocking a hooded sweat shirt and skinny acid washed jeans. His mess of black hair was still covered by his chullo, the long braided strands hanging beside his ears.

He tilted his head back and let out a deep breath, counting in his head until Tweek came down to let him in. "My fuckin' balls are freezin' off, dude."

Tweek's eyes widened. "GAH! That's too much pressure! Oh man! What if I did actually make your balls freeze and fall off? ARGH you'll hate me forever! And sue me! Oh jesus, everyone will hate me! Ill be in juvenile hall, man! And my parents would be so fucking mad... And, oh god, so would yours! They already don't like me..." He trailed off, shaking. He knew he was rambling, and what he was saying was close to ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. He did have ADD after all, and he was pretty sure the gnomes were messing with his mind, too. Making him see things that weren't there... He shuddered. It was like Nightmare on Elm street or something! He shook himself out of it, and opened the door for Craig, biting his lip to cease his excessive rant.

"Just a figure of speech." Craig patted his friend assuringly on the back when he was let in. "Even if it were to happen, I'd get prosthetic balls to replace mine, granted they wouldn't be as awesome." He followed the Tweak son inside. The house hadn't changed a whole lot over the years, only new furniture and carpeting.

Tweek nodded, taking comfort in Craig's words. Were Craig's balls really that awesome? He found himself blushing, and it somehow made more heat rise in his cheeks.

And I would never be able to hate you. You're too much fun to be around." Craig promised, carrying on.

Tweek flushed even more, and couldn't stop a smile attacking his lips. Maybe Craig didn't love him back... But the noriette definitely liked him, right? And he just said he wouldn't hate him! Maybe it would be okay...

He dismissed his thoughts and turned back to Craig, who was suggesting things to do.

"So I was thinking we could go skim rocks at Stark's Pond or something... Figured we could give the video games a break for today." Craig offered, "it's warm enough that the waters not frozen any more."

"Y-yeah sure, Ill like to go there..." Tweek told him, smiling shyly. They took off again, Tweek shutting the door behind them, and Tweek's face almost went back to normal, before he heard Craig's next words.

"Why's your face all red, Tweekie?" Craig asked, not really sure why the boy would be all flushed like that. "Better not get sick on me." The raven haired boy teased, a bit confused.

Tweek froze for a few seconds, but quickly began to walk again, deciding to take the bone Craig was throwing him.

"U-ugh, yeah... Something like that." He coughed, as if for emphasis. He stared down at his feet, walking in silence with his best friend, before he realised something, and frowned.

"Craig... I don't know how to skim rocks." Tweek admitted, biting his lip.

"Well, I can teach you how to skip rocks. Worst case scenario- we can just throw rocks at passing by cars." Craig smirked and Tweek groaned.

"GAH Craig! You said we wouldn't do that anymore!" Tweek reminded, remembering the last time they did it. It had ended up with one of them in tears, and one of them dragging the sobbing mess with them as they ran away. No prizes to guessing who was who.

"All right, all right. We won't do that." Craig assured his blonde friend on their way to the pond. It was still quite frigid in South Park, never really seeming to stop snowing. They arrived in minutes, and they immediately made their way straight to the edge of the mini lake.

Craig picked up a stone and carefully skid it across the pond. "See just like this Tweek."

Tweek sighed and watched as Craig expertly skid his stone across the pond.

"I can't do it!" He cried, flinging a pebble out in front of him, staring at it as it sunk to the bottom of the murky waters, nestling into the brown layer of dirt and trash that encased it and the water weeds that wrapped around it, choking it, killing it, destroying Tweek's first attempt... like every other good thing in his life.

Well, most. He looked across at his secret crush. Was now the time? Was now the time to tell Craig how he really felt?

"Sure you can, just don't be so negative." Craig picked up another stone and put it in Tweek's palm, covering it with his own hand. He positioned himself behind Tweek, raising his arm upwards .

Something about this just felt comfortable to the raven haired teen. He moved the blonde's arm back and forth a few times before uncovering his hand to let the stone go soaring over the pond.

Tweek felt the heat flood his cheeks again, and smiling as the pebble skimmed successfully. He turned around, carefully, and opened his mouth, blinking more than necessary and looking deep in thought for about half a minute. He knew he should move away, tell Craig to sit down or something, but he liked how close they were in that moment.

"C-Craig I need to tell you something." The insomniac mumbled, scanning Craig's face for any emotion that would be differential to his usual apathetic expression.

Craig's face was stoic as per normal, though his thoughts were quite untamed. Years of practice and patience had taught him to not display emotions in his mind.

"Speak up Tweek. I can't understand mumble." He looked at his friend, letting his arm go slack at his side.

Tweek blinked, again, not needed, and, took a deep breath, reaching up to finger his hair, knowing in a few seconds he would be pulling on it.

"I t-think I - ah! - love you."

Craig's usually emotionless face changed briefly, a smile flashed across his lips. "Well that was unexpected... And he I was gonna tell you the same thing... Just felt way to cheesy man."

He moved his hand up to tangle in those soft blonde locks. "But I can say... I think the feeling is mutual." He pressed his lips to the blonde's softy.

Tweek melted into it, about a billion fireworks going off in his mind, body and soul, as corny as that sounds. Craig... Liked him back? The coffee addicted, twitchy and annoying blonde kid?

He kissed back anyway, letting it go only as far as touching lips, no tongue, before pulling away.

"W-why?" He managed to stutter out, a almost pained expression on his freckle-scattered - an odd feature for someone so pale - face.

Craig stood there with a sweet smile on his face, looking stupidly at Tweek for a brief moment. His question finally registering in his mind.

"Why do I like you..." Craig chuckled softly, "well you're the only abnormal thing in my life that I enjoy." He commented, "and you know that I don't like things complicated."

Tweek smiled back, and pressing his lips quickly to Craig's ivory cheek, he grabbed onto the raven's hand.

"C-come on... Lets go to my house." He thought for a second, seemingly fighting an internal battle. "My parents are - nngh - out."

He shivered a bit in excitement as he felt those lips touch his cheek. How did Tweek get under his skin so easily? "Sure if you want to go back so soon." Craig took the blonde's hand in his own gently.

"I like the outfit you chose today." Craig complimented, using his thumb to trail along the inside of Tweek's hand. He felt significantly warmer just walking beside his best friend.

It wasn't a long walk back either, the streets relatively empty. Cartman and his gang of idiots had to have been busy doing something on the other side of town.

Tweek smiled and the two walked into the driveway in comfortable silence. Tweek broke their grasp on eachothers hands as he searched his pockets for his keys

"FUCK!" Tweek cried, face falling with despair. Of course.

"I-I left the keys in my room..."

* * *

Reviews? ;c


	2. Coffee Break

**Previously: "I-I left the keys in my room..."**

"Just calm down Tweek." He patted the blonde on the shoulder gently. "We can go to Harbucks and get you some coffee. I know coffee warms you up and makes you happy."

Tweek thought about it and nodded. Coffee _did_ warm him up and make him happy, and it wasn't nike he had any other options. He let Craig entwine their fingers once again and they set off for Harbucks.

"W-what are we...?" Tweek blurted out, averting his eyes and looking at the ground. He didn't want to come on too strong, or pressure Craig, but he didn't even know what he was to the boy. A boyfriend? A... Fuck buddy? He cringed.

The raven haired boy squeezed the blonde's hand tightly, looking at him with intent. That was a good question, he knew that they weren't going to be just fuck buddies.

"Well, I think that we could call it a relationship. That you're mine." Craig looked up at the clouded blue sky. "You're my boyfriend. Sounds good to you Tweekie?"

The coffee addict's lips twitched upwards. "Y-yes." He loved when Craig called him Tweekie, he knew the teen never used pet names of any sort for other people. It made him feel special... And loved.

"Glad you like it." Craig pulled his chullo down further over his ears to warm them up a bit more.

They arrived at the Harbucks and swept into the shop. One glance at the blonde and his Dad had always placed a warm latte in his hand, free of charge, obviously.

"What are you kids doing here? I thought Craig was coming round our house?" Richard asked, cleaning the counter absentmindedly. Tweek fidgeted.

"I left the key in my room..." He told his Dad, wanting to leave with Craig already. Mr Tweak shrugged and placed his own keys in Tweek's small hands.

"We won't be home for a few hours, son. As you can see, its rather busy around here." Tweek looked around at the deserted cafe and bit the insides of his cheeks to keep from pointing that out. "Oh and Craig, you're free to stay the night."

"Thanks Mr. Tweak." He grinned at his boyfriend, following him down the street back to the Tweak home. Tweek latched onto his hand, using his other to sip latte every few minutes.

Craig still didn't understand what it was about the coffee that Tweek liked so much, he personally preferred to brew it himself. It didn't leave that after taste that Harbucks did.

Craig slid his free hand into his pocket as he walked along side Tweek. "Better now that you're getting your fix?"

"Yeah." Tweek grinned, flicking a strand of blonde hair away from his eyes. He leaned in close and whispered to Craig, as if it was their very one secret, "But I think I just feel better with you."

"Don't get all mushy on me now." He teased playfully, feeling quite the same. Sure they still hung out with Token and Clyde, but Tweek and Craig were damn near inseparable.

Once again, they reached Tweek's house, and this time, they actually managed to get inside.

"What do you w-want to do?"


	3. Red Racer

**Previously: "What do you w-want to do?**

"We can cuddle and watch Red Racer... That'd make me sooo happy." Tweek rolled his eyes.

"Okay." He made his way to his bedroom, running up the stairs two at a time, and flopped onto the bed, grabbing the remote and turning on a recorded episode of Red Racer. Not that he had taped it but, well, the culprit was siting right next to him,

He didn't see what was so entertaining about Red Racer. It was just a bunch of cars, man! He sighed, but closed his mouth instantly and turned to study his newly promoted boyfriend.

Craig got onto Tweek's bed, collapsing onto his stomach. He looked at the blonde who seemed more interesting than a rerun of a show he enjoyed as a kid.

"Is there something you wanna watch? I know red racer gets boring for you some times." Craig offered, feeling just a twinge of guilt thinking about it. " I kinda always pick what we watch."

Tweek shook his head. "I-it's ok... I just like being with you." He confessed, ducking his head into Craig's chest.

Craig took and held the blonde close to his chest, threading his fingers in those messy locks. "If you're sure." He replied stretching himself out a bit on the mattress.

He had thought about what might happen at school if everyone found out about them. Sure there'd be some ridicule, but he'd get over it or punch who ever the fuck picked on him and Tweekie.

"...Craig? Are we gonna t-tell people?" Tweek asked suddenly, in a quiet voice, relaxing slightly as Craig ran his fingers through his mane.

"I'm not sure just yet. I mean, you know how many jerk wads we go to school with." He shook his head, "but if you want to let people know, I guess I could be okay with it."

Tweek was silent for a moment. He wasnt sure what he wanted. It would be nice to be open, and not keep secrets - Tweek couldn't lie for his life! - but he found himself worrying about the guys at school, affectionately known to Craig as"jerk wads".

"W-we could keep it secret for nngh now." Tweek murmured, looking at the show still playing.

Craig nodded, "just between the two of us sounds fine to me." He smiled lovingly at Tweek. The raven haired teen kissed the Tweak son quickly, hands resting on his back.

"A-are you staying the night?" Tweek asked again, then hastily blurted "Sorry for talking so much... I know you want to watch this..."

"If you want me to stay, I will." Craig replied simply, "and don't worry about it. It's not like I haven't seen every episode."

Tweek giggled and nestled himself into stoic boy. "I love you." He told his boyfriend, pleased at himself for not stuttering.

"I love you too, Tweekie." Craig's normally blank expression smitten with a happy grin.

Tweek checked the time on his watch. 6:00. Dinner should be ready soon. Then again, his parents had said they would be out. That reminded him.

* * *

**Sex scene coming up! Follow to keep updated!**


	4. Intimate Settings

**Previously: Then again, his parents had said they would be out. That reminded him.**

When the blonde pounced him, landing his lips over Craig's own he couldn't help but purr against those soft lips. His knee came up to slip between Tweek's, fingers tangling in those soft, messy locks.

Tweek parted his lips slightly, allowing Craig access. Reaching up, he returned the favour, grabbing hold of Craig's dark strands.

Craig slid his tongue into Tweek's open mouth, admiring that taste. It was just like drinking a cup of coffee when he kissed Tweek, heck the boy even had the faint scent of fresh ground coffee beans on him. And to Craig that was just perfect.

He moaned into the kiss, tightening his grip in that mane of velvet locks.

Tweek let out a few whimpers then a long moan as their tongues fought for dominance. It wasnt for long. Tweek quickly succumbed to submission as blood rushed to his cheeks, and, well, his dick.

Craig smirked pulling away from the cute little blonde, flipping him beneath him. "You look so fucking cute like this." He growled into Tweek's ear, his hands slipping up his shirt to lightly pinch a tender nipple.

Tweek writhed under Craig's touch, which was hard considering their position, with Tweek pinned under the other. He bit back a groan as Craig played with his nipple and growled dirty things in his ear, but couldn't hold it back the second time.

Desperate for more, he slid his hands down Craig's frame, stopping at his waistband and tucking his fingers into it.

Craig pushed his hips into the blondes wandering hand as he fumbled clumsily with Tweek's button down top. His cheeks flushed red as he felt those hands get closer to his crotch. "Damn Tweek." He hissed out softly, pressing a knee back between Tweek's legs.

Tweek bit his lip as Craig rubbed against him, and entwined their legs. He willed himself to stop shaking, and finally he managed to do the button and pull the zip down.

"T-take them off." Tweek demanded, locking eyes with his new lover.

"So demanding Tweekie..." He grinned, working down his jeans, revealing his blue boxer shorts. "I like that, do it more often." Craig shifted himself to plant kisses on Tweek's chest, trailing his tongue down the paler boy's frame.

Tweek smirked, an odd, smug occurrence for him. "Nngh Craig.. I need you." He breathed.

Craig looked at the blonde beneath him, "do you now?" He looked into those pretty eyes, now working to get the remainder of his clothing off.

Tweek smiled at Craig moved away to take his top off, exposing him. He looked at the ceiling, wracking with nerves. He wrapped an arm around his chest self consciously.

"H-hurry." He moaned, hoping it would spur Craig on like he said it would.

"Well move your arms from your chest dammit." Craig protested, yanking down Tweek's bottoms all the way. The blonde was completely bare and looked absolutely delightful in the nude.

"You look astounding Tweekie." He whispered before kicking of his own boxers.

Tweek slid his arms around Craig's neck. "I love you so much." Tweek whispered, voice calm, for once. "I n-need you inside of me..." Tweek then begged, almost crying from want. "Now!" He rubbed himself against Craig.

"Settle down some Tweek. Don't want to hurt you." He pressed against the others crotch gently, taking both of their throbbing cocks into his hand. "Got any lube Tweekie?"

"Nngh..." Tweek whined. "T-there's some l-lotion in the drawers." Tweek's breath was catching. He had learnt about this stuff on sex education, but now, in the moment, he never felt so unprepared. He just hoped it wouldn't hurt too much.

Craig got off of the smaller male and began to search through Tweek's drawers, soon procuring a bottle of lotion. He made his way back over to the blonde,, coating his fingers in the cool substance.

He slid one digit to gently prod at Tweek's taut channel, workin it in slowly.

Tweek gasped at the intrusion, grinding his teeth at the pain and discomfort. He knew he would get better, hopefully soon. If Craig could just find that spot...

Oh. OH. Tweek definitely felt something - a glimpse of pleasure amongst the waves of pain. He cried out.

"T-that spot! T-there!"

Tweek's reactions to his touches were pleasing to the ravenette. His normal blank expression was gone, revealing a set of emotions he had kept tucked away inside.

Craig curled his finger against that sensitive spot, prodding it gently. "Like that hm?" His free hand wrapped around the blonde's cock, stroking it gently.

Tweek moaned as Craig touched him, then pressed his lips together, knowing the next part would hurt. Badly. But hd knew Craig would be gentle...

"G-go." He instructed, squeezing his eyes shut and trembling like a grenade; ready to go off at any second.

Craig pulled away from his thinner blonde lover, coating his cock now with a generous amount of lotion. He never would have thought that he would have Tweek beneath him quivering like this.

Slowly, he pressed the tip of his cock inside Tweek, pressing his nose lovingly to his cheek. "You all right?"

Tweek grimaced in intense pain as Craig slowly went into him. A tear fell down his face as his body sheathed to accommodate Craig's big size.

"It - nngh - hurts." He cried, his shouts almost muffled by the pillows. He soon realised his mistake and rephrased. "J-just GAH move." He pleaded, hoping, wishing, praying, Craig would be able to hit that spot again.

Craig kissed the year drop as it rolled down the blonde's cheek, bringing a hand down to work his swollen member. "It'll get better soon." He promised, finally getting his thick girth all the way in.

A loud moan of sheer ecstasy escape his lips as he felt those tight walls clench his cock. He could have never imagined such a sensational feeling that he could share. His other hand tangled in those locks of blonde hair, kissing those thin lips tenderly in an attempt to help some of his discomfort.

Tweek reciprocated the kiss as Craig pushed fully into him. He heard the moans escape his lover and he almost smiled, if not for how he was feeling. The two just stayed in that position for a few moments, letting Tweek adjust.

"Y-you can s-start now." He muttered.

"All right Tweekie love:" he purred, his hips slowly beginning to rock. Craig watched his lover, completely smitten with that twitchy kid beneath him. "You look so good like this Tweek..." The normally stoic boy whispered, pumping his lover's erection.

Tweek tensed as Craig began to move, but relaxed at his words. He let out a few occasional shrieks as Craig touched him, then screamed as Craig hit something.

"T-there! Oh god, Craig, there!" Tweek cried.

"So tight Tweek." He growled out, his eyes closing tight as he slammed further inside the blonde, aiming straight for that sweet spot. "Fuck I love you..." He hissed, wrapping an arm around the blonde to pull him close to his chest .

Sweat began to run down Tweek's face already, as he nodded and panted "I-I love you too!" He grabbed hold of the back of Craig's neck and crushed their lips together, feeling closer to Craig than he ever had. "F-faster! Oh fuck! Harder!" He encouraged, blushing at his own words.

Craig let out a grunt, rocking those slender hips harder and quicker into the willing male beneath him. Something about Tweek being beneath him begging for more was an absolute turn on for Craig.

He panted into their kiss, feeling his own cheeks heating up in the moment.

Tweek screamed every time Craig his prostate, and he felt himself simply coming undone. Every now and then he pleaded Craig to go faster, or harder, but mostly he just kept silent, forgetting about his odd sex noises. "C-Craig...Im gonna come." He leaned in and whispered into Craig's ear, his teeth sinking into the side of his already abused lip as the bliss overwhelmed him.

"Come for me then, Tweekie."He couldn't help the daring smirk passing his lips. He knew that if his lover came, he would feel much more pleasure at his own peak. "Cause I'm gonna blow too..." He admitted softly, ramming his cock further into that abused asshole.

Tweek jerked his head up and down. Yes. With a few more thrusts, he he felt himself coming all onto Craig's and his chests, and he clenched around Craig as he did so.

Feeling those walls tighten around him, Craig couldn't help but let out a pleasure filled growl, wave after wave of searing hot ecstasy washing over him. His hot spunk pumped into Tweek's tight ass, "damn... That was amazing...

Tweek fell back, panting heavily as he fell onto the sheets. A thin layer of sweat covered his body, and he felt beyond the point of exhausted. "I...love you." Tweek said, and smiled up at him, feeling deliriously happy. He crawled back to where Craig laid, and collapsed on him, wrapping his bony arms around his waist.

Craig felt at ease as those arms wrapped around him. His own body shook a bit from sheer bliss as he planted a tender kiss to Tweek's brow. "Love you... Too, Tweekers."

Laying with the frail teen in his arms, Craig began to reflect on his decision. "Never thought I'd be like this with anybody..." He smiled to himself, "especially not my best friend."

Tweek closed his eyes, yawning. "Love you..." He mumbled before falling into a deep and heavy sleep.

* * *

The next day Tweek woke up, he was overcome with happiness... Oh, and some mild pain in his nether regions, but aside from that, he was in emotional bliss.

Until he looked around, gazing at the white, crumpled pillow where Craig should have laid, and he almost felt his heart explode, committing suicide for failing him so badly.

Tweek wrapped the covers around him, and cried.


	5. The Morning After

**Previously: Tweek wrapped the covers around him, and cried.**

Craig had only gone down stairs, brewing up a pot if coffee for the blonde caffeine addict. It took him about twenty minutes and plated up toast and eggs before heading back upstairs.

He opened the door, disliking the sound of muffled cries, "what's the matter sunshine? Why're you crying?" Craig sat down beside Tweek, pulling the covers from his face.

Tweek looked up as he heard Craig's voice and he wiped away his tears. He gave a watery smile to the noirette. "I.. t-thought you had left." He admitted, his voice cracking.

"I have never left your place without saying anything." Craig had set the coffee and plate on the night stand, "Now eat up. Sorry it's nothing extravagant, but there's coffee too."

Tweek sighed and took a sip of coffee. He didn't feel like eating anything, as per usual, but Craig was there and he didn't want to upset their peace.

"GAH h-have you eaten?" Tweek asked, worried.

"Yeah, wanted to make sure you got fed too." He brought a hand up to stroke Tweek's hair. Craig had always worried about the blondes welfare, considering that he seemed just a tad underweight.

"School's tomorrow." Tweek reminded him, taking a bite out of his toast. "W-what," He sighed as he let out a stutter after managing to compose himself at first. "Should we tell the others? T-token? Clyde?"

"I know, not looking forward to it." Craig was quite contented with his relationship being a secret, but if Tweek wanted to tell their close friends, it couldn't hurt. "But only them, no one else. You know how I feel about the rest of the assholes."

Tweek sighed, knowing Craig's severe hatred for Stan's gang. He used to like them, but after getting kicked out of their group... Not so much. "What do you - nngh - want to do today?" Tweek yawned, wiping away any dried tears or sleep.

"Good question..." Craig had to think on it for a moment, "well I chose what we did yesterday, how about you pick today?" The stoic boy grinned, hoping that it wouldn't be too much pressure on him.

Tweek fidgeted, moving to tangle his fingers in his own hair. "Uh... Um... Pressure!" He cried, before thinking of something. "Nngh... Do you want to go to the mall? T-there's a new milkshake place that opened up..."

"Sounds good to me. See? No pressure Tweekers." He wrapped an arm around the other males shoulder, "you want me to drive or walk ?" He offered.

Tweek considered. The mall was like 10 minutes away and he didn't feel like walking so long, even with the company of Craig. Being so skinny, he was horribly unhealthy and couldn't run for long before breaking out in heavy breaths. "D-drive... If that's ok." He looked at Craig, who was already dressed.

"I g-gotta have a shower!" Tweek shrieked, pecking Craig quickly on the lips before rushing to the bathroom.

"I don't mind." Craig leaned back on the bed, "and enjoy your shower. I took mine before you woke up." The ravenette closed his eyes and relaxed while waiting for his jittery boyfriend to return.

* * *

An hour later, Tweek and Craig found themselves at the mall, with Tweek dragging them to the new milkshake shop, called "Shakeaway". "W-what are you gonna get?" Tweek asked.

"No idea, probably vanilla." He shrugged, keeping it simple as per usual, "what about you?" Craig pulled out his wallet, preparing to pay. He didn't have the biggest of sweet tooths, but a milk shake didnt

sound too bad.

"Strawberry." Tweek smiled, but frowned as he saw Craig pull out his wallet. "Nngh.. You don't have to pay!" Tweek scolded, looking up as they reached the till.

He frowned at the sudden scolding, "and why not?" Craig thought that it would be more of date to pay for them both, "It's not like we can't take turns."

Tweek sighed but didn't persist. He didn't like the thought of Craig paying for him... Especially when he was already taking on Tweek as a boyfriend. He gratefully grabbed his milkshake and left the store, slipping his hand into Craig's. "Thank you." He said sweetly, kissing Craig on the cheek quickly. He looked in front of him, and froze.

"Clyde! GAH!"


	6. Movie Shocks

**Previously: "GAH! Clyde!"**

The brunette cocked a brow and couldn't help but let out a small snicker. "That's something I thought is never see. You dudes are total fags." Clyde teased, "but totally caught me off guard... Didn't think you felt anything boring ass."

"Shut your fucking mouth, Donovan unless you want your one testicle stapled to the floor." Craig snapped.

"Keep your cool, dude." Clyde waved his hands in front of his face in defense. "You're not the only homos in town. It doesn't bother me. Hell- the biggest gays are Stan and Kyle."

Tweek went crimson as Craig and Clyde spoke to eachother. Oh Christ! Clyde knows! And it's only time until the rest - wait what?

"S-Stan and Kyle?"

"Yeah, they make it soooo blatantly obvious, even though they haven't come straight forward about it." Clyde explained, "if you don't want anybody else knowing, I won't say anything."

"Well, we were going to tell you..." Craig sighed softly, "but you stumbled on us first."

Tweek nodded in agreement, sipping at his milkshake. It wasnt anywhere near as good as coffee... But it was ok.

"Ack... You can tell people... J-just not Kyle, or C-Cartman." Although Tweek trusted Stan and Kenny, he hated Cartman, and, well, while Kyle was extremely nice and caring, he also happened to be a massive gossiper. Tweek was alright with a few of their friends knowing... But the whole school? That would be too much pressure!

"I'll leave who you tell up to you." Clyde put it simply, "I don't want shit coming back on me you know?" He snickered, "I'll see you all later." He turned as Craig faced Tweek.

"Later Clyde." Craig focused on the frail blonde beside him, "your milkshake good?" He asked, squeezing the other's hand tightly in his hand.

Tweek waved goodbye to the brunette before turning back to his boyfriend. "Y-yeah..." He had an idea. "D-do you want to see a movie?" He hoped Craig wouldn't think he was soppy or anything, it just seemed like a couple thing to do!

"A movie?" Craig raised a brow, he hadn't been to one in a while, not since the last Terrance and Phillip movie. "Anything special you have in mind? Comedy, romance, horror...?"

"N-no! Well, not a horror, please." Tweek bit his lip, an infamous habit.

"I didn't think so. Well we will see what's playing an decide from there." Craig began to lead the way towards the theatre, taking a long drink from his own shake. "Nice tub of popcorn and some snacky cakes to go with it. Maybe some sour straws..."

"K-Kay." Tweek smiled happily, latching onto Craig's hand again.

Upon entering the cinema, Craig looked around, grumbling at the sight of some couple sitting at the far back. A familiar giggle wrang in his ears, was that Butters? He focused briefly and caught the sight of a giggling boy being tickled by who ever was sitting beside him.

"Where should we sit Tweekers?" Craig asked, disappointed he couldn't sit where he wanted to.

"GAH!" Tweek screamed, not expecting Craig's voice; it was dark after all, which equaled creepy for Tweek. He blushed at the stares he attracted.

"W-what about in front of those - w-wait is that Cartman?" Tweek whispered, eyes widening. Being constantly awake and alert for underpants gnomes and the like, Tweek's senses seemed to be more developed than Craig's.

"Cartman? With Butters?" Craig held Tweek close as he began to head towards the seat he'd chosen, "but why?"

"Stop Eric! That tickles!" Butters whimpered as raspberries were blew on his stomach. Since he and Eric had started dating he had began to wear shirts that bore his midriff to make his boyfriend happy.

Tweek turned to look at Craig, a horrified expression on his face. "Nggh... That's so... Weird." He froze as he heard a hiss behind them, and the giggles and whines stop.

"Spaz? Is that you?" Tweek heard the booming voice of Eric Cartman, and flinched.

Craig turned his head flipping the bird at the lard ass. "His name is Tweek fat ass." He pulled the blonde towards seating quite a bit further away from Cartman.

"Eric why'd you stop?!" Butters frowned, arms crossing over his chest in protest.

"Well, well, well," Eric laughed, causing Butters to see Craig and Tweek. "If it isn't the spaz and the douchebag!" Tweek flinched, eyes drooping at the insult.

"And it's the fatass and the gaywad." Craig rolled his eyes, "why don't you go back up there and suck his cock like you were when we came in."

Butters wilted a little, hearing the bitterness in Craig's words. He was certain it was only to get Cartman to stop, but they still hurt! "Just cut it out!"

Cartman glared at Craig. "Just fuck off Craig, me and Butters were just watching this before you brought your faggy self here. Do us a favour, and go away." He paused, turning to grin at Tweek.

"And you're one to talk about sucking cock when I bet this little freak was working on it last night... How is he in bed, Craig? I wouldn't mind grabbing a little bit of that ass myself." Cartman teased, forgetting about Butters for a moment. Knowing Craig wouldn't see, he grabbed Butters' hand, trying to tell him he was just teasing.

"Yeah and he was actually giggling- sure you were just watching a movie." Craig snarled, "you've picked on this boy so fuckin' much. You have the biggest fuckin' boner for him." Even as he got angrier, the ravenette's nasally voice stayed relatively flat.

"Nothing like the one you're sporting for sir freak over there." Cartman sneered, and Tweek burst into tears. He couldn't take it anymore. Apologising quickly to Butters and Craig, he fled. Cartman snorted, but then turned to Butters.

Butters didn't like when Cartman picked on other people, especially when they hadn't really done anything to start with. He squeezed the brunette's hand back just a little tighter. "Craig, Eric, both of you knock it off." He glared daggers at Eric, "and make another comment like that... Even in teasing... I will... I will never forgive you!"

"I'm sorry buttercup." Cartman muttered, not caring Craig was there. He wasn't really sorry, but didn't like when Butters was mad at him.

"I swear to god I will fuck you up fat ass, and you better apologize to Tweek or the whole school will know about you and Butters." Craig threatened before going after Tweek.

Butters smiled a little, half assedly at Cartman. "That was really mean..." He frowned, "you should have shown some respect for Tweek. He didn't do anything. He's my friend too."

Craig headed straight to the restrooms in hopes Tweek would be in there.

Tweek heard Craig's calm voice calling for him and he stepped out of the cubicle, rubbing his face with his sleeve. He cringed. He was an ugly crier. Well, ugly over all really. He pinched himself. He needed to stop thinking like that...

"C-Craig?" He asked, even though he could see the teen clearly.

"Tweekie..." He frowned at the sight of his teary eyed lover, "are you all right? I didn't mean to get so mad... He was being a dick to you..." Craig wrapped his arms around the thin male tightly.

"I-it's ok... It's just..." Tweek fell into Craig's chest. "I a-am a freak... Why would you w-want me? You could have anyone..." His words were slightly muffled by Craig's shirt, but still fairly audible.

He coddled the sobbing blonde, brushing his fingers in those soft locks. "You're not a freak... Don't ever say that again. You are unique." Oh, every little sob coming from Tweek was only fueling a tremendous building hatred for Cartman.

"You are perfect as you are, even with your little quirks. I mean, hell I never in a million years thought I'd be in a relationship... But here I am, with the perfect person for me."

Tweek sniffled, sneaking a glance at his boyfriend. He mewled, forever unknown to be involuntary or not. "I-I love you." Tweek said for the third time in two days, standing on his tippy toes to crash his lips again Craig's.

"I love you Tweekie..." He held the smaller male tight as he kissed him back, "how about we ditch the bathroom and go back to our movie hm?"

"Nngh... I have a better idea." Tweek began, a twinkle in his eye and a mischievous smirk on his face. Lacing their hands together, he pulled them out of the bathroom, and all tension was to be forgotten.


	7. Back To School

**Previously: Lacing their hands together, he pulled them out of the bathroom, and all tension was to be forgotten.**

Tweek's legs shook as he walked into the school with Craig, hands interlocked. He was sure Cartman had already told people. He hoped people didn't hate him... It would be too much pressure!

"Hi guys." Tweek spun around and screamed as he saw the redhead, complete with his respective boyfriend.

"Relax a bit, man." Craig insisted, his own hand a bit clammy against Tweek's. Sure he was a bit nervous about openly coming out to people at school since he kept to himself when he wasn't around his friends.

When Tweek jumped, he looked at Kyle who had just walked up behind them. "Hey." Even though he had told himself to be more emotional towards Tweek, didn't mean he'd do the same for everyone else.

"Me and Stan heard you two were, um, together." Kyle blushed. "And we just wanted to say, uh, welcome to the club?" Stan nodded, chuckling at his boyfriend's choice of words. Tweek's eyes widened, but then relaxed as he smiled at them. "GAH t-thanks!"

He looked to Tweek, a playful smirk crossing his lips, "well, needless to say there is someone else you should be welcoming too." He wanted to hit Cartman where it somewhat hurt. Everyone knowing that he was with Butters would pretty much be that hefty debt in the lard ass of his.

Tweek giggled in spite of himself. He wasnt sure whether to stop Craig or not. Although he hated Cartman profusely, Butters was his third best friend. "Shhh." Tweek whispered, looking at the ceiling to avoid Stan and Kyle's sceptical looks.

"All right only cause you asked nicely." He promised, "I need to go grab a couple things out of my locker." He told Tweek, pulling out the key to his locker out.

Stan and Kyle took that as their que to scamper off, while Tweek leaned against the locker next to Craig's. Soon, they heard a shout and Tweek gritted his teeth. "I heard you totally fucked Tweek's brains out!" Kenny cried, a massive, sloppy grin on his face. Tweek went red like a tomato.

"Goddammit shit spreads like wild fire..." Craig mumbled. "So who told you?" He yanked out a few text books and crammed them into his back pack. "And calm it the fuck down with the loudness."

"I have my sources..." Kenny smiled, and Tweek backed away, running to his own locker. Kenny's smile widened even more, if that was possible. "So.. What's the deal with you and twitch?"

"Mmm... My guess is on Cartman. And well he and I are a pair. The only exception to my rule of living simple and easy." Craig shrugged, "just feels natural, being a little closer to your best friend than you were before."

"What do you mean by that?" Kenny asked, suddenly filled with curiosity. He guessed he could learn a few things from Craig... It would help him sort out his feelings for... "So, what, you two just fuck?"

"God damn McCormick... Sex isn't the only thing in a relationship." He sighed, "just spending time together... You know, like cuddling, watching movies and stuff." High school boys tended to think that having a significant other meant all you ever did with them was fuck them senseless.

"When did you know... You loved him?" Kenny asked quietly, gesturing to Tweek behind his back to go to class. Tweek looked confused but ran to form anyway, not wanting a detention because it would be too much pressure. Kennny made sure to pin Craig against the locker, desperately needing Craig to give him advice, even if the noirette did so unknowingly.

"You can calm your tits McCormick, why the heck you wanna know about that anyway? That's cheesy shit the girls talk about." Craig picked up his bag and pushed a hand to Kenny's chest. "I have no reason to tell you that."

"Look, Craig, I'll tell you. But if you tell anyone else, I'll film you and Tweek having sex and show it to everyone... And do I really look like the kind of guy that wouldn't do that? The thing is, Craig, I like..."

* * *

"You like Butters? I mean, he does seem kinda feminine... I think he still puts on the Marjorine persona now and again... But what makes you think you'd be in love with him...?" Craig knew that Tweek was right for him because he just made the noirette feel comfortable.

"And you have another obstacle if you want Butters, dude."

Kenny scratched the back of his neck, looking awkward. "I know... Look, I don't even know if I like him! I mean, he's my best friend too, you know that, and lately, when he's been hanging out with fatass... It makes me jealous. Like, punch a wall jealous." Kenny sighed.

"Well, jealousy is a sign that you like him as something more than friends." Craig shrugged, "I don't think it'd take much to get him to leave him anyway. He tried starting shit with Tweek and I yesterday."

"Right." Kenny released Craig, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I guess I should tell him how I feel then?" Not caring to listen for an answer, he walked down the corridor, straight out of school, like he had only turned up to question Craig.

Craig shook his head and sighed, heading off to his first class of the day. He wouldn't see Tweek much until lunch, despite how awesome skipping would be to spend some alone time with the blonde would be.


	8. Cartman's Folly

**Previously: He wouldn't see Tweek much until lunch, despite how awesome skipping would be to spend some alone time with the blonde would be.**

"What's up, ho." Cartman greeted, walking into Butters' bedroom casually. He dove down to kiss the said boy on the forehead.

Butters blushed a little, feeling those lips press to his forehead. "Hiya Eric." His arms wrapped tightly around the teen's broad shoulders. "You ready for school?"

Cartman placed his arms around the blonde firmly. "Yeah - and quit calling me Eric." Cartman growled, kissing Butters on the lips and gently snagging the others lips with his teeth. He didn't really mind, it just felt unnatural for him, seeing as he was always known as "fatass" or just Cartman.

"But I like calling you by that..." Butters whined, wilting a little, "calling you Cartman is just so informal..." A pout crossed his lips.

"It's okay babe." Cartman sighed, but then chuckled at the pout adorning Butters' face. His eyes traveled down.

"What are you wearing?" He laughed, looking at Butters' pink glittery shirt and brown, skinny jeans.

Butters shifted himself a bit on his bed. "It's my Hello Kitty shirt... You don't like it?" He wilted a bit, shoulders slumping forward. On the back of the shirt was hello kitty's face in sparking rhinestones.

Cartman held in a snort. "It's kinda... gay, Butters." Not wanting to see Butters' face fall though, he quickly added, "But extremely cute." He purred, sitting down next to Butters.

The bed creaked, but not much. He was still slightly on the chubby side, but had lost most of his weight. He checked the time on his watch.

"Ugh, we have to go now. Are you ready?" Cartman asked, lazily adjusting his poofhat.

"Well gee, I can't help that it's what I like!" Butters crossed his arms defensively. The blonde got up off the bed, "Yeah I'm ready..." He pouted, pulling on a coat.

* * *

A while later, the two walked into school, separately. Cartman knew it upset his boyfriend, but he had a reputation to think of... Butters headed straight for his first class in quite a huffy mood, still upset that he was just a secret. He sat at his desk at the front of the class and rested his head on his arms, lost in thought.

Cartman marched straight towards Craig and Tweek, a plan forming in his mind. Craig as busy switching out books and what not, keeping an eye on Tweek.

"Wanna do something after class?" He asked Tweek, ignoring the fatass approaching them.

"Nngh -" Tweek was cut off as Cartman suddenly latched onto his arm, an seemingly innocent smile on his face.

"Sorry Craig, but would you mind if I talked to Tweek for a little bit? I just wanted to go over the maths homework with him."

What maths homework? Tweek thought. But the grip on his arm tightened so he stayed silent.

He quirked his eye brow at Tweek's reply, "if you absolutely need to." He gave the blonde a kiss on the temple. "I'll see you after class." Cartman didn't let Craig get much else in before dragging Tweek down the hall to a more secluded area.

Once they were well out of ear shot, Cartman frowned a bit, "Tweek man... I have got some news to tell you." He rested an arm on the blondes shoulder, "you know Craig likes someone else right? He's only settling for you cause he can't get the one he really wants."

Tweek's eyes widened. He knew from past experience that Cartman was not to be trusted... But there was a honest tone to his voice. "W-what do you mean?" He trembled, pining to be in Craig's arms, listening to his soothing and reassuring words.

"Who?" He demanded suddenly, digging his nails into his own palms.

"Remember Red? She moved to Denver last year, her and Craig were talking. He's head over heels stupid for her." Cartman shook his head, "So don't emotionally invest yourself in someone who doesn't want you. You're a loser, Tweek."

Tweek blinked back tears. Red? He couldn't go up against Red! She was way cooler than him! And prettier...

Tweek gulped. "H-how do you know this?" He asked, ready to start sobbing at any moment.

The brunette pulled out a small hand written note. He had practiced other kid's handwriting to be able to write as Craig like he did. "Here's a love note he wrote her that I found. Do Craig a favor and don't be such a cock block."

Tweek grabbed the note, skimming the page with his eyes before salty water began to pretude from the green orbs.

"T-thanks Cartman." Tweek said shakily, running away. Where to? He didn't know. He just had to get away.

He wanted to get the thoughts of Red and Craig dating out of his head... The thought of their hands entwined... The thought of Craig making love - He slipped, and suddenly everything froze; he succumbed to the darkness as it pulled him in.

* * *

**I know, Cartman's such an asshole! If you don't know why he's doing it, its because he has a grudge against Craig for interrupting him and Butters at the cinema or whatever. **


	9. Agony Aunts

**Previously: He slipped, and suddenly everything froze; he succumbed to the darkness as it pulled him in.**

"Argh!" Tweek screamed, slowly adjusting to the bright light in front of him. His eyelids flickered, until finally they only blinked at a normal pace. He sat up, feeling only mildly nauseous.

"Oh sweetie! I'm so glad you're awake!" The nurse cried rushing over, her pink sheets of hair flowing behind her. Tweek bit back a scream at the attached fetus to her face.

"W-what happened?" Tweek asked from looking away out of sheer terror for the baby sticking out of the woman's cheek. She tutted.

"You were running, and slipped. I think you may have fainted from the shock, or something." Tweek nodded, that sounded realistic. He was always fainting for odd reasons.

"No other significant damage!" She trilled unnecessarily, writing down notes in her notepad. "You're free to go, when you feel well enough." She informed him, leaving the room.

Tweek took a few deep breaths and swung his legs over the bed, jumping up and walking as calmly as possible out the room. He screamed as a hand reached out to touch his shoulder. A hand complete with the body of a 17 year old boy, a Blue chullo sitting upon his head.

Red. Tweek thought, and with that he ran off, again, ignoring the shouts behind him.

"Wait, Tweek why are you running off?" Craig flung the door open behind the blonde, rushing along the corridor after him.

"Come back Tweekie!" He was quite panicked, considering that Tweek had just been in the clinic an was trying to get away. "Tell me what's wrong dammit!"

"Go away!" Tweek screamed, knowing Craig couldn't catch him. All that caffeine did have some advantages... And the practise chasing gnomes helped too, of course. Tweek was the fastest kid in school, even if he wouldn't be stop panting for hours afterwards.

He raced out of the school, diving dramatically into the "Goth Area" where, luckily, no goths were inhabiting of present, and hid behind a bin.

It was then that he allowed himself to cry once more, shielding his face with his hands as if they could protect him from any more hurt.

* * *

"This is nice. Just us." Kyle stated plainly, smiling at his boyfriend. The two had been going out for a year, but kept it secret for 11 months. Stan was about to reply when their tranquility was suddenly ruined as Kenny burst into the cafe, looking agitated.

A soft sigh came from Stan as he looked at Kenny, "What has your boxers in a bunch Kenny?" Stan had his foot hooked playfully around Kyle's ankle.

"Can't believe Butters is dating the fatass still... He deserves so much better than that."

Kyle nudged Stan with his own foot, sneaking a quick glance and smirk at him before turning to look at Kenny.

"1) Thank you so ever kindly for intruding on our date and 2) Butters is dating fatass?" Kyle's voice raised in pitch at the end, obviously shocked.

"Dude, you can have another date later. I just need to know how the hell I can get Butters away from Cartman..." Kenny sighed, "I just don't think he's truly happy... Having to keep it hid away from everyone cause the fatass is selfish."

"Well, you could always tell him flat out. Tell him that you wouldn't hide being with him, like you're ashamed of it." Stan shrugged.

Kyle considered, thinking about how he and Stan had got together.

"When I found out I liked Stan, Ken, I kept dropping hints, flirting and the like... Maybe you should do that. And, well, you know how insensitive Cartman is... Which means you need to act like a pussy! Be the person Cartman -" He trailed off, eyes drooping as another person made their way to the table. Craig Tucker.

"A fucking pussy, hell naw bro." Kenny chuckled, "I'll definitely be a sir and steal..." He blinked as Craig made his way to the table.

The stoic boy looked blankly at the three, "Hey, have you seen Tweek at all? He ran out of the school after he had a fainting spell..." Craig was genuinely upset, but did his best to hide it. "I don't know why... He just ran away from me."

Kyle frowned. "I think me and Stan saw him by Stark's pond on the way here... But he looked like he was having an attack, and you know how he always wants to be left alone when he's like that. He's definitely not here though. This is where he lives after all." Kyle informed Craig, before turning back to Kenny. He groaned.

"Kenny, just get your shit together and work out what to do on your own, alright? Just... don't hurt Butters in the midst of it, okay? He's my friend." Kyle ordered, holding hands with Stan under the table.

"I'll get it together. And I wouldn't ever hurt Butters. That'll be the fat ass." Kenny replied, stretching out his arms and walking away swiftly.

Craig wasn't sure if he really wanted to just leave Tweek alone. Something else was in the works and he knew it, right before he went to class, Tweek had talked to Cartman... "That fat fucking piece of shit!" Craig thanked Kyle.

The ginger smiled. That sorted everyone out. He waved the two off, and locked eyes with Stan.

"So, how about we go to my house later..." He began, relishing the lustful look in Stan's eyes. "And have you water my crops in FarmVille?"

* * *

**Review because it makes us soooo happy (:**


	10. Confrontation

**Ugh, I'm going to stop doing this 'Previously' thing.**

* * *

The noirette left the coffee shop and headed straight to Tweek's little hiding location, "Tweekers! What did that fat son of a bitch say to you?!" Tweek turned, and flinched. Tucker.

"C-Craig leave me alone! I k-know how you feel... it's ok, just leave me be!" Tweek cried, backing away towards the woods, or the town, anywhere that's away from the chullo clad boy.

"If you knew how I feel, you'd quit running off and fucking talk to me!" He shouted, "Because... because watching you run away from me really hurts..." Craig looked down at his feet, doing his best to not let that tear slide down his face.

Tweek stopped slowly moving away, and froze. He felt a wave of anger rush through him.

"Okay, Craig, I won't run away." There were times when Tweek wouldn't stutter, like now. They usually happened when he was really, really pissed, and always scared the living shit out of the receiving person.

"I know you love Red, I know Craig. You talk to me about being hurt... Nothing hurts more than reading a note your lover sent to someone else! Someone you could never even compare to! I know... I know I was just your tool. Someone to make Ref jealous or something." He paused, and lifted up a trembling finger to silence Craig.

"You know what? I'm not doing this." Tweek spun around on his heel and dashed away, tears popping up for just another time.

"What the hell Tweek?!" Oh Cartman was going to get it fucking good this time, spreading rumors to break them. "I don't like Red! If I ever did- you would have fucking known because I would have told you!" Craig shouted at the blonde before storming off to see Cartman.

* * *

It was only a few minutes before he arrived at the fat ass's house, banging loudly on the door.

"CARTMAN!" He hissed out, as the door opened, revealing the cute little blonde.

"Craig, what's the matter?" He frowned as the noirette looked at him blankly.

"Your lard ass of a boyfriend decided to tell Tweek that I'm in love with someone I don't even like!" Craig growled as Eric made his way downstairs.

"Ah, Craig." He smirked, gently pushing Butters aside. "Can I help you with something?"

"Butters, do you mind going downstairs?" Cartman whispered into Butters' ear, grabbing onto the blondes waist. He turned to face Craig, arms crossed against his chest, glaring.

"No, I mind Eric." butters growled, "why did you lie to Tweek like that?" He shook his head. "you made him upset at Craig for what?"

"I'm going to beat your fucking lard ass Cartman!" He lunged at the brunette.

Cartman was about to apologise to his boyfriend when Craig pounced on him. He narrowed his eyes, blocking Craig's fists easily. Craig wasn't a weakling. He had his fair share of fights. But like hell could anyone take on the 300 pounds boy that seemed almost immune to any punches. He smiled sadistically and cuffed Craig around the ear, putting him into headlock.

"This is all your fault." He growled, pointing at Butters'. He began to slam Craig's head against the floor, ignoring Butters' screams to stop.

* * *

Tweek finally arrived at the Cartman household, and he was surprised to see the door was wide open. He went in, eyes widening in fear. He was in Cartman's house! But, he really needed to talk to Butters, and he knew this was the place the blonde would be.

Suddenly he heard screams and grunts coming from upstairs, and he felt like his legs were going to give way. Was that... Craig? He ran up the stairs, pushing away his thoughts of underpants gnomes or any other creatures created by his own paranoia. His eyes went even bigger as he stepped into the doorway of Cartman's room.

"You fucking lied to Tweek you son of a bitch!" Craig brought his hand up to land a hit straight in Cartman's jaw. He stopped for a moment when he heard the sound of his boyfriends voice.

"GET OFF HIM!" Tweek screeched, not seeing how his boyfriend was about to strike. Doing the only thing he could think of, he jumped onto Cartman, and sunk his teeth into the obese boy's shoulder.

* * *

**Uh oh ;)**


	11. After Shock

Tweek punched relentlessly at Cartman, not caring whether it effected him or not. He had an idea.

He shoved Cartman towards Craig and Butters, then grabbed the lamp next to him, raising it high and swinging it over his head, making contact with Cartman's skull. No more than a few seconds later, Cartmen fell slack to the floor. Tweek burst into tears.

Craig got up and looked to Tweek, a sadness in those chocolate eyes. "Tweekie..." He kept his focus on the blonde while Butters went over to coddle Tweek.

"Come on Tweek... We should go..." He insisted, stepping closer to Cartman. "I'm done being your secret- fat ass. If your ashamed of liking me, well tough tits. I'll find someone better than you!" Butters spat with the utmost venom.

Tweek ignored Craig's intense stare. He detected some sadness in Craig's expression, but he was too shocked at what he had just done, and what Cartman had done, to look into it.

He leaned into Butters' embrace slightly, hugging him after Butters had finally revealed what he felt. Both boys had lost their boyfriends in one afternoon, and Tweek had never felt closer to his friend.

"GAH! Is he o-okay?" Tweek asked, noticing how Cartman wasn't doing anything, just laying there. Had he killed him? Oh Christ, he would be arrested! Everyone would hate him! He'll never see Craig again...

Tweek went into mental overdrive, obviously having a panic attack as his thoughts reeled him in, trapping him into his own, self created nightmare.

Like Cartman, Tweek, too, religiously face planted the floor.

* * *

Butters looked at Tweek and couldn't help feeling hopeless. Craig leaned down, ignoring the intense pain from his bloodied nose and picked up Tweek in his arms.

"I'd get if I were you butters." He insisted, "Cartman is only going to try to hurt you and others." He headed out the door, pressing his nose to Tweek's lovingly.

* * *

Tweek finally snapped out of his hysteria, blinking a few times before seeing what was happening.

"P-put me down!" Tweek demanded, though obviously still weak from the day's events. He wanted to believe Craig... It was just, well, it seemed so realistic... Why else would Craig date Tweek, if not to make someone else jealous?

Craig pressed his lips needily to the twitchy male's, shaking his head. "I'm not putting you down." Tweek pouted.

" Look, I don't know what exactly he told you, but you know Cartman is a sick demented fuck." The noirette looked deep into Tweek's eyes, "I never liked anyone else, haven't been with anyone else. If I had been..." He paused, "don't you think I would have talked to you about it before?"

Tweek looked down into his lap, seeing the truth in his words.

"I'm sorry Craig." Tweek mumbled, letting his head fall back on the elder's chest.

"I should have k-known, I guess. The handwriting was nothing even like yours! I'm so sorry!" Tweek's eyes sparkled with new tears, terrified Craig would leave him.

"Now stop that crying nonsense." He smiled, "it doesn't suit you." He wiped the crystalline tears away, "it's all right. Love how you owned Cartman. He deserved that." Craig chuckled. his lips soft and split open.

* * *

**Tee hee :D Review mother ducks!**


	12. Revenge

Butters had left Cartman's house in tears, running to his house. He went to his room and locked the door. The tender sweet blonde flopped onto his bed after turning on his ihome to some break up music. His nose buried deep into his pillow, trying to muffle his cries.

"Stupid Eric..." He sniffled, wrapping his blankets tightly around his body. He had the weight of being a secret off his shoulders, but that didn't dull the heartache he felt.

"Butters? Are you ok?" Kenny instantly asked, eyes filling with concerned as he stepped into the room, jumping inside from outside the window, and taking his signature parka off immediately.

"No... I'm not okay..." Butters kept his face in the pillow, "Cartman beat Craig up... And did something really mean to Tweek..." He looked at Kenny, through puffy red eyes.

The blonde looked at the poor kid, "Why'd you come over anyway Kenny?" He asked softly grabbing a tissue off of the night stand to wipe away his tears.

Kenny bit his lip. He had just gotten a text from Craig, something about going to comfort Butters, "you poor shit". Naturally, he had rushed to the Scotch home, glad to get away from his fighting and intoxicated parents.

"Um, I just came to ask what homework we had?" Seeing Butters' "Oh." face, he quickly changed the subject, sitting down next to the boy and sliding an arm around his shoulders.

"It's ok, Butters. He didn't deserve you, alright? One day, and I swear it, you'll find someone better than that fatass." Kenny consoled, wishing he could just kiss the tears on Butters' face away. He sighed.

Butters couldn't help but nuzzle into the taller blonde's chest. "I... I guess you're right..." He felt really stupid for even dating Cartman now . "I hope I will... I'm such a loser... Everyone makes fun of me cause of what I am..."

"When have I ever?" Kenny asked, with a raised eyebrow. He knew he would punch anyone who so much as thought about Butters like that. Sure, he would probably be killed for it, but he would only come back the next day.

"And Tweek!" Kenny carried, deciding to name everyone who loved and cared about Leopold Scotch.

"You two are practically brothers! I doubt anyone would be able to hurt you, not when Craig's his boyfriend. To Craig, it would probably be like someone hurting his brother in law, or something." He paused, wiping away Butters' tokens of misery.

"Look, Butters, I know we weren't all that nice to you when we were little.. Especially Stan, Kyle and Cartman, but we're here for you now, ok?" He handed Butters a tissue, albeit a very dirty one, but still a kind gesture.

Hearing the parka clad male speak had a calming effect on Butters. His tears had stopped, but he was still stuffy as heck. "Well I know you wouldn't... And Tweek too. But we are so much a like in ways." He took the tissue from Kenny before giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Kenny." He smiled, squeezing him that much tighter.

Kenny smiled back, and kissed the top of Butters' forehead. It was a platonic move, right?

_Right._

* * *

Craig had sat down with Kenny in order to discuss what had went down at the Cartman residence the previous day. "Tweek knocked that son of a bitch out..." Craig grinned, "watching Tweek like that made me sooo happy." The stoic child loved with his boyfriend actually got angry, it was kinda cute.

"Heheh, I know what you mean." Kenny smirked. "When I see Lee - I mean, Butters mad, I kinda want to jump on him or something. It's funny seeing our innocent little blondes get pissed." He sighed.

"Not that he is mine, exactly." He thought Craig was about to reply, when he heard a deeper, dark voice behind them.

"And he never will be." Cartman grinned. Kenny's eyes widened, and he pushed Craig behind him. In those fat, clammy hands... Was a knife. And Kenny was pretty sure that shit wasn't to cut the cake at a party. More like, cut their throats.

* * *

"Do you ever take a fucking hint?!" Craig shook his head. "I thought a bent lamp over the head would have knocked some sense into you." Craig hissed out , standing beside Kenny.

"You are a fat, steaming pile of shit Cartman. You treated Butters like he was someone you couldn't be proud to be with! So let him move the hell on with his life!"

"I loved him!" Cartman yelled, wincing as his own volume seemed to take an effect on his injured head. "And nothing is going to take him away from me." He smiled, an evil smile that Kenny hated more than anything.

Cartman highered his hand, the one clutching the steel weapon. He lunged, and Kenny felt, no, knew. that, once again, Kenneth McCormack was going to die. At least it's for Butters, he thought.

Butters, himself, had just made it to school and couldn't help but look at the scene in absolute horror as he watched the blonde fall to the ground.

"Kenny! No!" He sobbed out, latching onto Cartman's back. "You are so fucking evil Eric! I hate you!" Craig shoved Butters off Cartman, beginning to wail on him himself.

Butters whimpered before slipping off to coddle the severely injured teen. "Kenny... No... Don't leave us again... You can't die again..."

Little tear droplets formed in the corner of his eyes, "What if you don't come back..." He wilted, nestling his face against Kenny's check.

"I always come back." Kenny choked out, chuckling. His face softened as Butters cried on him. "Don't cry Butters, it's ok. It's all ok." He coughed, and found a bit of blood came into his hand.

"See you soon." He mumbled, and closed his eyes. His pulse stopped.

Meanwhile, Craig was punching and kicking Cartman, hurting him for effectively killing one of his friends, even if he could just come back the next day. He forgot about the knife, until it too, said hi to him. He fell to the ground.

Tweek. Tweek. Tweek. Tweek. Tweek. Tweek. Tweek. Tweek.

And then, he passed out.

* * *

**Yeah...you can just kill me now XD**


	13. Hospital

Yesterday had been one of the emotionally stressful days for the skinny blonde. His ex boyfriend had killed the nicest guy all over Kenny being nice to him. He shivered a little on his walk to school, tightening his scarf around his neck.

"Stupid Fatass..." He kicked the snow beneath his feet, sniffling a little as he wondered if Kenny was going to really come back.

Craig on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He wasn't going to be able to go to school. That knife wound had done quite a number on the normally stoic boy. It'd managed to pierce his stomach.

He required immediate medical attention at the Hell's Pass hospital. Craig's mind was foggy, thinking about whether or not Cartman had gotten to his little Tweekie. He eventually blacked out, breathing faintly before being rushed into the A and E to have his punctured stomach repaired.

* * *

"I'm ever so sorry... But my boy was adamant! I know he's not family or anything, but the boys are extremely close..." Tweek blocked out his mum's rambling as he panicked, pale hands rubbing over eachother.

The day that Kenny was killed and Craig was hurt Tweek had been ill, and he had never felt more guilty. It felt like a miracle when his parents finally noticed him and did something for him, though it may have been down to the tears running down his face.

He hated Cartman, this he knew, and always had knew. Before, it was more of a "God, I hate that - nngh - asshole." but now Tweek was overcome with thoughts such as "I WANT TO FUCKING KILL HIM!"

It would be a bit pointless, though. Cartman was already going to be locked away in prison for a minimum of 20 years for manslaughter and attempted murder. He would have been prosecuted for Kenny's death, but Cartman, who somehow knew about Kenny's reoccurring deaths along with Butters, told them he was just going to come back, good as new. The case was under hiatus, until a decision was made based on whether Kenny would return or not.

"Ok." Tweek snapped his head up. The doctor sighed. "You may go see Mr Tucker, but your parents will have to wait here." He told him in a grave tone. Tweek rolled his eyes and ran off, dashing into Craig's room with urgency. "...Craig." He whispered, voice broken like guitar strings.

* * *

Craig was still unresponsive in his coma like state, his body lay flat on the bed. Though that soft, shaky voice made him move his hand a little, was that his Tweekie?

His normally chullo clad head was exposed completely, showing that mess of raven locks splay against the pillows beneath him. Craig had been hooked up to a ventilator to help regulate his breathing.

"Are you... Ok?" Tweek asked, then his eyes filled up with tears at his own stupidity. Of course Craig wasn't alright! He almost died... He froze in fear at the thought of Craig dying, leaving him to walk the earth alone.

Craig's eyes slowly peeled open, shifting a bit in his bed. His eyes went straight to look at the blonde male, reaching his hand out for him.

He shifted uncomfortably, trying to speak, but couldn't manage to with the tube in his throat. Knowing that the blonde was there gave him hope, he wanted to tell Tweek he'd be all right, as soon as they pulled the damn tube out. He felt incredibly weak though as he became just a bit more alert.

"Craig, I love you s-so much..." Tweek whispered, rushing over to where Craig and wrapping his arms around him.

"Nngh.. Y-you should know... Cartman's in prison." Tweek told him, pressing a kiss to the noirette's head. He felt odd, knowing Craig was the vulnerable one here. It was almost like they had swapped roles.

Craig gave a small smile, the doctors soon coming in to pull the breathing tube from his throat once they could tell he was breathing fine on his own.

Once he could speak Craig let out a small cough, "Good that's where that fat son of a bitch belongs." He gave Tweek a reassuring smile, "you're all right though?"

He brought his hand to cover Tweek's gently, feeling just a little happier that his adorable little blonde was there beside him.

Tweek smiled, but then burst. "You're in a - argh! - hospital bed and you're asking me whats w-wrong?" Tweek flipped their hands over, tracing patterns into Craig's palm. First, the shape of a heart. Then, a cup of coffee. And finally, a chullo.

"It's weird." Tweek said calmly, but still shaking slightly. "Everything has just happened so fast!" He but his lip. "I guess we do, ack, live in South Park..." Tweek sat still for a moment.

"Of course, if Cartman hurt me, I figured he'd try and hurt you too... And I couldn't live with myself if he'd hurt you." He smiled feeling Tweek trace little patterns on his hand.

"Think they'll let me eat? I'm freaking starving..." He chuckled a little, squeezing Tweek's hand.

Tweek almost laughed, but instead turned anxious and worried eyes on his lover. He slipped his hand out of Craig's, feeling a distinct pang in his chest, and hurried out of the room, stepping just out of the doorway to ask for some food.

Just as a doctor approached him, Tweek turned back for a second, just for a second, to glance at his lover. It was then that he had the thought that he and Craig could get through whatever life threw at them.

But it wasn't over yet...


	14. Confusion

**A/N: And we're back in business! Welcome, once again, to YGM, my dears...**

* * *

Staying in the hospital had made Craig just a bit antsy. Being a teenage boy and all, the whole sick in bed thing just didn't work for him. Though, to his misfortune, things only proceeded to get worse when he got home.

"Dammit, Craig." His father angrily hit the wall behind him, eyes glaring at his son. "You aren't supposed to be a damn queer." His fist soon came into contact with the stoic boy's eye. "You're never going to see that little blonde faggot again."

Craig just lifted his hand and flipped his father off. "Fuck you." He spat, before covering his eye to head out of the door.

It was Craig's first day back to school and the black eye was going to be fun to explain to Tweek and everyone else. He was going to rebel against his homophobic father- there was no way in hell he was going to break up with Tweek just because he didn't like his preference. Even though Craig wasn't gay, more along the lines of a pan sexual.

The drive to school was short and Craig headed to find his cute little blonde. "Tweek!"

Tweek heard his name being called and beamed, turning around and rushing towards his boyfriend, clutching him as tight as he could before releasing him, realising he could still be sore from the number Cartman had done on him, though really there were other wounds he was unaware of. He instantly apologised, wringing his hands and trembling.

He looked into Craig's eyes, not noticing the red shade around his right eye at first, but then gasped as he saw it, biting down on his lip in confusion and pain at the thought of his lover being hurt. "W-what happened?" He demanded.

" I'm fine Tweek." He assured him, ruffling a hand throws those messy tresses. "And, uh, Dad figured things out about us..." A soft sigh emitted from the ravenette's lips. "But you know, I'm going to ignore him. I wouldn't leave you because one man doesn't like it." Craig kissed those soft lips, "you make me happy and that's all that matters."

Tweek gulped. "I know..." He knew Craig wouldn't leave him. Even after what had had happened with thinking Craig was in love with Red and all, it had only made his trust grow stronger. "You can handle him, right?" He asked anxiously. He didn't want Craig getting hurt again.

Craig looked at Tweek's innocent face and smiled, "Of course I can handle him. I'm not worried about my old man." He assured the twitchy kid, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

Tweek nodded, but persisted. "Do you w-want to stay at mine for a few days?"

"I'll get some clothes and sneak out of my window tonight." The raven promised, knowing his father would never let him go with permission.

Tweek beamed back at Craig but then grimaced. What teenager should have to sneak out to go his lovers, as opposed to just asking his parents? His own ones were pretty wacked, rather distant with their son, yet he knew they wouldn't mind too terribly about his relationship with Craig.

"Hey... have you guys seen Kenny today?" Butters appeared out of nowhere, fumbling gently with his hands. He then saw Craig's quickly blackening eye. "Oh hamburgers! What happened to your eye, Craig?"

"I.. I'd rather not talk about it." He shook his head, "As for Kenny... I'm pretty sure he just pulled into the parking lot." The Tucker boy tossed his head back and pointed to the blonde's pick up.

Kenny jumped out of the truck, and immediately rushed over to greet Butters. Since he was revived again last night, Butters had been on his mind. He didn't know if it would make him a jerk if he made a move so soon, but his feelings for Butters were so clear and strong he found himself struggling not to just take him and kiss him right there and then. "Hey Buttercup." He smirked, pulling the blonde into a tight hug.

Butters's eyes lit up as he tightly squeezed Kenny. "Oh my god Kenny... I was so scared." Little tears of happiness welled up and spilled across his cheeks, "I'm... I'm so happy you came back." He whimpered, hearing the sound of the school bell ringing. That was the last sound he wanted to ruin being reunited with Kenny. "Oh hamburgers..." He shook his head, a frown crossing his features.

"C'mon Tweekie. Let's get to class." Craig rested his hand on the other's shoulder gently, shifting his messenger bag back. Something unusual caught his attention from the rooftop... it looked like someone from the past. A raven haired, glowing eyed teenager sat up there looking over the four of them. Beside him was... dear god, that annoying French kid.

At Tweek's fear filled question of "W-what are you looking at?" Craig just carried on walking, forgetting about the encounter. "Don't worry about it…it was nothing." Craig dismissed.

Damien laughed, as if replying to Craig's dismissal. He looked over at his own blonde. "Kenny's been a pain in my ass for too long... Always coming down here, acting like he owns the place, just because he's a freaking immortal..." He glared at the sky, as if it was its fault. "Not anymore. You must understand, love, it has to be done."

"It's so scary. What... what if one time you don't come back next time..." Butters carried on, sniffling, genuinely worried about the other's well-being. He looked towards Kenny as they headed into their high school together. "And why'd you give me that cute little pet name?" He tilted his head cutely, trying to not think about the other male's demise happening again.

Kenny just shrugged, not wanting to think about it either. "I don't know really, it just suits ya. Like Craig calls Tweek "Tweekie"... It's just affectionate." He went bright red as he realised what he said.

"Affectionate..." Butters paused, thinking only briefly before catching onto what Kenny was hinting at. Did Kenny like him like that? Oh that was one thought that could never be true. Kenny wasn't the type to just settle for just ONE person. He had a face that he had to keep... or maybe, "Do... do you like me... as more than a friend Kenny?" The bright eyed, shorter teen looked to Kenny curiously, hoping for a good answer.

"Yes but Damien... why? It just makes no sense to ruin something so beautiful. He looks happy." A frown crossed his features, "He didn't just off himself or something stupid. Kenny was protecting Butters- what's wrong with that?" Pip hated the way Damien viewed the world all of the time.

"Pip," Damien decided to play nicer, pretending he was doing it for Kenny's sake. "it is not beautiful. It is cruel, even in the eyes of my own. God has given him a gift, which he bears no gratitude for, and I do not blame him, for he dies everyday. Can you even imagine the pain?" He shuts his eyes. "This is my final word. He will have one more life, as every other human has. How can you blame me for making him normal, like his friends? He will have to learn to be more careful with his life, even if he wants to gamble it away for love interests such as that Butters boy. Come, we must leave." Grabbing Pip's wrist he lead them both away, disappearing into a shadow forecast by the sun, into the midsts of hell.

Damien was right. Kenny did frequently bet on always coming back, but next time he wouldn't be able to, and be unknowing of that fact. Pip would have to forever see the unhappiness that would gloom over Butters' life. "All right, Damien. But what if it's not God that did it? Maybe it was some sort of other entity?" Pip thought about Cthulhu. How he was a fellow immortal much like Kenny

"Don't fret about it, dear." Damien said swiftly as they walked into the gates of Hell. "And I doubt very much Cthulhu is behind his immortality. He's evil, and strong, but not too intelligent." Damien had the ability to read minds, it was one of the reasons he had chosen Pip to be his eternal partner; Pip was pure, yet easily manipulated, and Damien had been drawn to him, even before falling in love.

Pip shifted his hand to lightly cover over Damien's, "If you say so." A little tear droplet rolled down his cheek thinking about Kenny being dragged into the depths of hell. "However, he's not a complete moron." Pip piped up about Cthulhu- thinking about how powerful the beast truly was.

"Perhaps not." Damien answered, glad the subject had changed.

Kenny blinked, turning around and staring at Butters. Panic built up in him as he feared what Butters would say, what Butters would think. He realised his thoughts of making a move were silly now, not just because it would be too soon. Kenny had no money next to his name, a broken family, and a hefty reputation for being nothing but a man-whore. He gulped, and quickly denied Butters' accusation, not noticing the disappointment in the other's eyes.

"Oh... well gee... I thought you liked me..." Butters let out a weak sigh, "It was silly of me to think that. Sorry Ken." His head drooped solemnly thinking about Kenny not being interested in him like that. Eric was definitely going to try something if he got out of prison. But for now, Butters would enjoy the single life. Heck maybe he could hit up one of the parties on the weekend.

"I..." Kenny swallowed. "I got to go." He ran off to the tech building, though his next subject was English. It wouldn't hurt to ditch again, would it?

* * *

**A/N: If we get 3 reviews from now to 9pm, I solemnly swear to upload the next two chapters!**

**And yay, Dip and Bunny! 3**


	15. Kenny's Folly

**A/N: Oh dear, not one review? Oh well, I felt too guilty and decided to give you the next two chapters anyway. I'm too much of a pushover for my own good...**

* * *

Kenny walked to Butters' house after school. He needed to tell him the truth, even if it meant rejection and disownment. He told himself that would be fine, compared to all his deaths, but he knew he would rather burn alive a dozen times than have to do it.

Butters, himself, had spent most of his time in class and walking home thinking about everything other than school. Nameingly, his relationship that he'd ended with Eric. It still pained him tremendously, like nothing he had ever gone through. Heck, it was even worse than when his mother tried to kill him.

In his hand, he had an envelope with a letter to Eric. Sure, the brunette probably wouldn't reply to him, but he just wanted him to know he still cared. Butters was thoughtful of everyone else, but himself. His own emotions usually got pushed to the side when it came to making someone else happen.

He was about to leave, when he saw Kenny standing there. "Oh hi Kenny!" He smiled giving him a little wave. "What's up?"

Kenny hesitated at the cheerfulness in Butters' voice, but nonetheless continued. "Butters, we need to talk. All I ask is that you don't hate me?" He looked at Butters with pleading eyes, but then cast them down again. He noticed the envelope in Butters' hand, but decided to ask about it later. This was much more important.

Butters tilted his head to the side, "Hate? I don't have a single hateful bone in my body." Butters shook his head, "But what do you need to talk about Kenny?" Maybe he was having trouble with a girl or something, Butters would listen to his problem, but wouldn't have much advice. He didn't know how to handle females at all.

Kenny smiled at Butters' claim. Of course. Though it might still be awkward, if Butters didn't say yes... "Uh, can we go to your room first?" He didn't really feel like doing it in the doorway.

"Why sure." Butters nodded, leading the other male into his house and up to his bedroom. His room was just as bright and happy as Butters himself. The walls were painted a pretty shade of pink, decoloured with Hello Kitty posters and photos of Butters's friends, mostly of Kenny.

"Okay, Butters..." Kenny took a deep breath as he stilled next to Butters' walls. He smiled at the colour of them; it would probably be the last time he saw them, anyway.

"The thing is, I lied earlier. I do like you, more than a friend, and I may even go as far saying I love you. I've liked you ever since you started going out with Cartman, but only really realised it before it was too late and you got really hurt by him." He sighed. "If you want me to leave, I will."

The shorter blonde wilted, not upset about the fact that Kenny liked him, but that he had lied when he asked him earlier. "Y..you lied to me though... That's not nice Kenny!" He pouted, looking straight into those green eyes, "And why would I want you to leave? Cause you like me?" Butters shook his head, "I like you a lot too Kenny...I'm... I'm just so confused with everything with Eric."

Even in the few weeks that he'd officially been Cartman's boyfriend, he had never felt more elated in his life. Though being kept as a secret made his heart weigh incredibly heavy and caused him to feel frustrated. "I just want to be happy... to not be hurt- to not be a secret."

"I know, and I can -" He paused, remembering what Butters said about liking him. His heart swelled, but not for long. "I can give that to you. I can not keep you a secret, or hurt you." He promised. "But I can't replace him, Butters. I lied to you so things wouldn't get complicated...and here they are now, complicated. " He shook his head.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry. I'll...leave... Let you clear your mind. Tell Cartman I send hello in that letter, too." Kenny had caught sign of Cartman's name on the letter, and it crushed him. He stormed out, ignoring Butters' calls, because he knew that if he allowed himself to succumb to that voice one more time, he would die. And not in the way he could come back from.

Butters' heart hit the pit of his stomach, watching Kenny walk out of his room. Butters looked at the letter he had written to Eric, the little kiss mark he'd left on the back stood out in his bright pink lip stick. A small growl emitted from him as he tore the letter in half. He needed to be strong- to break away from Cartman. The fat ass had held him back from knowing what true happiness could be. Now that he was behind bars, he no longer had to worry about him.

Kenny had just offered him everything he wanted in a relationship and just walked out on him. Butters wasn't going to have that; not at all. He ripped the letter in half and hurried outside to try and catch up to Kenny.

"Butters, don't waste your time with me. You're confused." Kenny called behind him, sensing the boy running after him. He struggled to hold back the tears he had been emitting.

The little blonde followed still, "It's not a waste of time! Especially if it makes us both happy Kenny!" He picked up his pace and finally managed to catch up and flung his arms around him. "Eric treated me like I was less than human..." He sobbed into the taller's back, "I want to feel happy... to be with someone better who will love me... and not be afraid to show it."

Kenny turned around, pulling Butters closer, into his chest. He wrapped his arms around him, and frowned. "He loved you Butters, you know that right? We've been best friends since we were about 1 years old, it's pretty hard to miss, you know." He gently peeled Butters off him.

"But if you need me, I'll be there. How can I not be? I'll be everything for you, Butters, you just need to be sure, alright?" Inside, Kenny was sobbing at the thought of Butters changing his mind, but he had to be clear, make sure it wasn't all too good to be true. He looked at Butters' cute face, and gazed down at his lips, ones just waiting for a kiss, but looked away quickly enough. One thing he wouldn't do was go too quickly; he would let Butters set the pace. He didn't want to still be just a whore, in Butters eyes, even though most of the men and women he went down on paid him to do it, so he could feed his family.

Butters tilted his head upwards, a sweet smile crossing his lips. Cartman had been the only person he had ever dated, and sure there was still some residual feelings for him, but Cartman was going to be in prison for a long time. He would have time to get over him and make Kenny happy at the same time. It was pretty simple, all he had to do was think about all of the bad times with Eric, versus the good ones. "I am sure Ken."

He melted into the other's arms, finding them even more soothing than the only other person who had held him like this. "This feels amazing... You're so warm Kenny..."

"We've always hugged." Kenny laughed, thinking how silly it was now; he should have asked Butters out years ago. He had a sudden question to ask him. "Do your parents know? About Cartman? About me?" He was curious, he knew how overbearing Butters' parents could be, and sometimes wondered if there was more than just that.

"Well they've known I was gay for years..." Butters admitted, "but I didn't tell them about Cartman." He shook his head, "They would have never approved of him... He is such a jerk."

Kenny smiled, nodding. That was one obstacle cleared out of the way; he wanted everything to be simple between them, easy. "Oh god." Kenny swore, as if remembering something. He cracked a grin at Butters. "We haven't even had a date yet!" Before Butters could reply, he interrupted. "I'll pick you up at 7, Buttercup." Pecking Butters on the cheek, he rushed off, laughing softly the whole way.

* * *

**Creek next chapter! Please tell us what you think, as we will continue regardless, but it's all a matter of me uploading it or not :p**


	16. Dominance

**A/N: Ok guys, I've got a challenge for you all.**

**Right, you know how many stories I've done now? Tens of tens of Creek fics? That random genderbender fic? Dead cupid Kyle? Stan Vs Craig? Hm, well, I will write a South Park fanfiction for you, based on your prompt, if...**

**You review 4 of my stories, logged in.**

**Chow! *Hugs***

* * *

Tweek was wiping tables at the Harbucks café. He was thinking about Craig, and everything that had gone on since they had started dating. It wasn't a sign, was it? He gulped, but then shook his head. Of course not. He flung the cloth over his shoulder and was about to leave the shop when he caught sight of a slightly taller, ash blonde boy talking to someone by a lamp. He frowned. He didn't recognise the girl, who was probably his friend, but the boy looked familiar...

"SHIT!" Tweek's eyes widened as he realised who it was. Thomas. Knowing Craig was waiting for him, he carried on walking down the pavement. He scowled. Thomas was a nice guy, but Tweek was ecstatic when he left town. He stole Craig away from him all these years, and now he's back? He only wished Thomas was dating that girl. He thought about whether he should tell Craig, but decided to keep it under wraps for a bit more; there was too much drama already.

Opening the front door with his key, he rushed straight upstairs, heading to his room. He froze, hearing a sound, and forgetting Craig was meeting him there.

"C'mon Tweekers! I'm freezing my ass off out here!" He looked up at the blonde's window, "I doubt a romantic evening involves this." He teased. Regardless, the stoic teen waited patiently to be let in, not wanting to pester Tweek any further. He leaned up against the window and slid his hands into his hoodie pocket.

Tweek giggled and rushed to the window, sliding it open immediately to let Craig in. "Ok, w-what did you h-have planned for this - gah- romantic evening then?" He joked back, slipping his hands into Craig's cutely.

"Well we could go grab dinner unless you want me to cook. I don't mind either way." Craig assured the other, "then we can go to Stark's Pond or a movie." Craig just loved spending time with the blonde, he didn't care what they were doing.

"N-no I don't want you to cook!" Tweek smiled, though Craig's cooking was quite nice. "I've already eaten at the Café, so I'll fix you up something now, ok?" Tweek fibbed, knowing he hadn't really eaten. "A-and we could watch a movie right here, if you w-want."

"I really don't mind cooking, but if you're sure." The ravenette didn't mind fixing them supper in the slightest. He just wanted to show off what he was most proud of, his cooking, and flip off people who disagreed. "And a movie is fine too." Craig yelled, so Tweek could hear him.

Downstairs, Tweek made a quick cheese on toast and brought it up, settling back down in the room.

Craig couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's sweet little gesture. He got himself comfortable "thank you Tweekie." He gave the twitchy blonde a kiss as a thank you.

"Nngh - what should we watch? I know you l-like horror movies..." Tweek bit his lip. He was terrified of horrors but if that's what Craig wanted, that's what he wanted. He didn't want to come before Craig all the time. He sat down on the bed, swinging his legs, gesturing for Craig to cuddle up with him. He looked into his lap, where he had the remote. He was sure he could find a movie on one of the channels.

Tweek flipped through the channels, looking for a movie to watch. He made a bet to himself; the first movie he saw, they would watch it. He chose a random one in the movie channels bit of the guide, and snuggled into Craig, looking with interest at the screen. His eyes widened; it was a gay porno. The thing that made it even more close to home was that one was blonde and one was a raven, yet the blonde, though smaller, was on top. Tweek's hands retreated to his hair as he closed his eyes, cheeking colouring.

"So you wanna watch our first porn together then?" Craig snickered playfully, planting his lips gently on Tweek's cheek. He closely followed what the blonde on the screen was doing. The blonde was thinner and shorter than the black haired on and was teasing the heck out of the raven beneath him. Craig bit on his lip, finding the whole scenario quite arousing.

Tweek squealed, hiding behind his hands. "I didn't mean for it to be put on!" He scrambled up, trying desperately to turn it off. He glanced back at Craig, close to tears, before taking note of the bulge in Craig's jeans. "C-craig?"

Craig smirked and pinned the blonde down to his bed, hold his wrists gently above his head. "Sure you did Tweekers. You want some of that don't you?" He leaned down, pressing his nose gently to the twitchy ones. His lips pressed fervently to Tweek's lightly trailing his tongue along the other's. The sound of the two on the television fucking only made Craig more excited.

Tweek squirmed beneath Craig, but didn't resist his kisses, requiting them. Tweek knew he honestly hadn't planned it, but decided to go along with it just to see what would happen. He pulled away for a moment "Mmmh y-yeah." He looked up at Craig with a defiant and mischievous look. "W-what you going to do about - nngh - it?" He was so glad his parents were out.

He looked into those pretty eyes, a naughty glint in his own. "I'm going to get you out of these clothes." Craig let go of those milky white wrists, hands now coming down to unbutton the blonde's top. He helped Tweek shed the shirt, tossing it to the side of the room. "And see where things go from there." Craig brought his lips to Tweek's neck, placing soft kisses upon the soft skin.

Tweek returned the favour, struggling to take off Craig's top as Craig pecked at his neck. He decided to up his game, bringing his lips to Craig's skin and sucking gently, leaving small bruises.

The raven felt his face become red in his sheer excitement. Tweek's lips against his own flesh was just all the more fantastic. A soft growl came from the taller teen, as he slipped his hands into the waist band of Tweek's skinny jeans. He fumbled with the button and zipper in his attempt to peel them off.

Tweek wondered what it would be like to be the one on top, and it both excited and scared him. Although it felt good to have Craig inside of him, it still hurt at first and he didn't want Craig to have to feel that. He kicked away his skinny jeans nonetheless, moving his lips back up to the other's, slipping his tongue inside and tasting Craig. He could feel them both battling for dominance, though Craig seemed somewhat more reluctant to fight.

Craig purred softly into the other's lips, his tongue dancing smoothly alongside Tweek's. That cute blonde knew just how to get him all worked up. His hands rested on the shorter's hips, still kissing back. He let the other have his way, enjoying how cute Tweek was trying to dominate him. Craig didn't mind it in the least.

He gently pushed Craig away, feeling lightheaded, and ducked down, finding his way to Craig's jeans. Taking them off, with a new found confidence, he wasted no time in pulling down his boxers, seeing the familiar length. Gazing up at Craig, he put his mouth around his dick, sucking on it, gently, at first.

"Fuck... Tweek..." He hissed out softly when the other pushed him away, only to pull his lower layers of clothing off. Craig watching the blonde only briefly, "What're..." His eyes snapped shut almost instantly as he felt those lips wrap around his leaking shaft. "That... feels nice..." He purred out, his hands now coming down to mess with those fluffy locks of hair.

Tweek nodded, trying to take it all in. He could feel it hitting at the back of his throat, and he gagged, but held it back. Careful not to clamp down on it and bite with his teeth, Tweek sucked on it vigorously, indulging in Craig's moans. He hummed, letting it vibrate.

Craig did his best to keep from moving his hips, not wanting to just thrust his thick flesh down the back of the blonde's throat. "Right there... keep it up Tweek." He hissed out, tilting his head back to let out a moan of approval. His teeth sunk into his lower lip as Tweek continued for only a few more moments before letting his cock slide from between them.

Tweek bobbed back up, looking into Craig's blue orbs. He looked at the TV, still featuring the same porn couple, despite his attempts to switch it off. Gazing back at Craig, he hoped he could somehow convey his desire to do something like they were doing.

"What Tweek?" He looked over to the TV, then back to his lover. That expression was just too much to say no to. "If you want- go for it." Craig loved the innocent look on the other's face. Tweek could at rare moments be somewhat readable.

"A-are you sure? It'll - nnm - hurt." He gave Craig a concerned look, jumping back onto the bed, almost sitting on Craig's lap.

"Of course I'm sure." He looked right back at the other male, a smile on his face. "I survived a black eye, Tweekers- so it won't hurt that much." He rested his hands on the other's hips, "You can take me."

Tweek cringed at the mention of what Craig's Dad did to him, but decided to put it away for now, because only he and Craig mattered in that moment. Though, he knew it would hurt more than a black eye, but didn't pursue, not wanting to annoy Craig.

"Gah! Ok, I j-just need to stretch you out." He blushed, leaning away to collect the bottle of lube from his bedroom drawer. He squirted a bit onto his fingers, then looked at Craig, checking again if he was still ok.

Craig watched the other intently, not bothered much by the painful aspect that came along with being the one on the bottom. "Go ahead." He assured the other, spreading his legs a bit further for the blonde. The raven shifted himself, resting his head a bit better in the pillows, "You're doing fine- keep going." He insisted, wanting to make his little lover feel satisfied.

Tweek gave an uneasy smile at the encouragements, and, making sure his fingers were sufficiently covered in the sweet smelling liquid, he intruded one finger into Craig's ass. He knew Craig was stoic, seemingly emotionless, but for him, Craig never often held back, so he could study Craig's reactions with ease. He bit down hard on the inside of his cheeks as he wiggled his finger all the way in, curling and uncurling it until his entrance was in line with his knuckles.

The raven winced a bit at the initial discomfort, pressing his cheek into the cool fabric of the pillows. He took in a deep breath, allowing the other to work his taunt entrance further open. Craig was relaxed now, letting Tweek do whatever he needed to make sure that this would be a pleasurable sensation for the both of them. A soft moan escaped Craig's parted lips once he'd gotten used to that digit inside.

Tweek added another finger, noticing Craig's adjustment. Waiting a few moments, he began to scissor Craig out, stretching him wide. Not wanting to waste too much time, he added another finger, though he was sure he was not as big in reality. He stared at Craig, considering ending the whole thing if it brought too much pain.

"I think you've stretched me enough Tweek." He looked at the other, "How about you give me something much bigger hm?" Craig smirked, "I'm sure you're all worked up too." The raven was certain that Tweek was pretty turned on and he hadn't been able to touch that stiffened cock in his present position. His arms wrapped around the blonde's shoulder. "I'm not a doll- I won't break."

Tweek mumbled something incoherent to himself, before giving Craig fearful eyes. "Okay." He murmured, and reached down to give his dick a lathering of the lube. He let Craig tighten his grip around his arms, as he wrapped his legs around Craig, slowly guiding his dick to Craig's open and waiting entrance. "I'm sorry." He pushed himself in, but only an inch or two.

"D-don't look at me like that. Don't be afraid, Tweekers." He pressed his head back into the pillows once again, feeling that thick, throbbing cock intrude his loosened passage. "And don't apologize..." He panted out, "It's not sexy." Craig pressed his blunt nails into Tweek's skin, "Feel good- enjoy it." He arched his back upward off of the bed. ignoring the pain in his determination to have Tweek go through with it.

Tweek pouted, and changed his expression - he knew Craig was right, it would be pretty bland if all he did was apologise, as if he regretted it. He gave Craig a few minutes, then slowly thrust in, allowing Craig to envelope his whole length. Watching the elder boy's face, he grabbed onto Craig's hips. He wondered if his twitches travelled down to his cock and was vibrating inside of Craig. He snapped out of the weird thought, and silently asked for permission from Craig, feeling neither would feel any pleasure until he started actually moving.

Craig didn't seem to be at any discomfort, though Tweek knew, as everyone else did, he was insanely good at masking his emotions. Tweek, not so much. It was already slightly blissful, feeling Craig's tight walls around him, but maybe a bit too tight. He had the urge to widen the space, and waited for some kind of response, listening to the groans and moans coming rom the TV, still.

Craig looked at the other with his one good eye, as he moved his hands down to rest on the younger teen's hips. "It's okay to move now." He promised, his own cock twitching in anticipation. Feeling his lover's throbbing piece pressed into the hilt inside was something he had never quite imagined, but he absolutely loved it. Gently, Craig massaged Tweek's hips, insistent upon him taking him. "I'll be okay." Sure, the raven was experiencing some discomfort, but he knew that once Tweek found his rhythm it'd be perfect.

Tweek began to thrust into Craig, accelerating with speed with every buck. He was determined on finding the sweet spot inside Craig, and as he persistently rammed into him, angling his hips differently every time, he knew he would soon hit Craig's prostate. He leant forward to kiss Craig, but in a way that let Craig dominate it. Tweek, himself, could easily compare the bliss he felt to when Craig was inside him, though he still preferred being taken over taking Craig.

A sharp grunt emitted from Craig, feeling the tip of the other's cock head teasing his prostate. "Fuck- that's it." He hissed out, only to find Tweek's lips covering his own. Craig suckled gently upon his lover's tongue as he brought a hand down to stroke his own leaking dick. The tip of his shaft was coated with a good amount of precum that he used to slick the rest of it as he stroked the sensitive flesh.

Tweek heard a muffled word being emitted from Craig's busy mouth, and smiled, triumphant in that he had succeeded to find Craig's prostate. Driving his bitten, barely there nails into Craig's flesh, he slammed into him over and over again, somehow reaching Craig's length and slipping his hand around it, batting Craig's hand away as he simultaneously fucked and jerked Craig off, making up for his earlier negligence of Craig's member.

Craig continued to enjoy the feeling of his younger lover taking him, even when his hand was swatted away from his crotch. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt the other take his neglected cock into his hand. His lips remained pressed lovingly to Tweek's, unable to keep those moans of sheer ecstacy from escaping. His cheeks were lit up red from all of his excitement. "Fuck. Yes Tweek."

Tweek could practically feel the passion, it was so tangible. He felt he was close, but wasn't too sure of Craig's status, and so did his best to hold out until Craig came. Unfortunately, Tweek, always one with the least stamina, shot his cum deep inside of Craig, his vision blurring as he felt the familiar sensation wash over him, drowning him in pleasure. He rode out his orgasm, still moving Craig's cock in quick, fluid motions.

Feeling the other hit his peak was enough to send Craig right to the edge too. The raven growled out as he felt his own climax hit, hot sticky ropes of spunk pumping from his cock. "Shit, Tweekers." He purred softly, lightly kissing his lover as his once stiff flesh began to soften.

Tweek shook as Craig clenched around him, no longer feeling the effects of his orgasm, and pulled out, panting. He rolled to one side of Craig, snuggling into his shoulder. He moved to kiss Craig quickly, no tongue, just a token of love for him. He felt the need to express it as well, "Mmph - I l-love you." He felt his eyes begin to feel droopy, and realised how tired he was.

"I love you too..." He told the other teen, lightly stroking his cheek, "I told you I wouldn't break either." Craig chuckled softly, nuzzling the other's cute little nose. "If you want to rest, we can.." Their moment of peace was soon ruined by Craig's father.

"Which faggot is gonna die first, eh?" Thomas Tucker thundered, glaring at them in the doorway. Tweek screamed.

* * *

**Tee Hee**


	17. Dependant

**A/N: Ah, so many lovely reviews I hadn't noticed! Thank you so much for the support :') I swear, you guys are the cutest.**

**Oh, by the way, Fears And Trembles, Kyle's Mission, and a oneshot will be published tomorrow **

* * *

"You can back the hell off!" Craig shot up defensively, "Don't you dare lay a hand on him." His cobalt eyes narrowed. Even at this moment, Craig held his usual composure, but deep down- he was falling apart. His dad could very well break one of them- something he did not want.

"Oh, so now you're all cool, huh? Think you can handle me, faggot?" He grinned at Tweek suddenly, a malicious contradicting action that made Tweek almost slip right into a panic attack. Tweek sat up, wrapping the bedcovers around him and curling up. He wanted desperately for Craig to be next to him, to protect Craig, even, but he was almost petrified from shock. He chucked Craig his boxers so he wouldn't, well, be found naked - He shuddered. Be found? No, he knew they would be alright... Right?

Craig slipped into his boxers hastily and growled in fury at his father. "You're damn right I can, you hateful fuck!" The raven went straight for his father, fists balled up, to punch him harshly. "I left since you can't accept me for who I am. So fuck you!" Despite the words that came from him he still held that monotonous tone in his voice.

"Who you are? Who you fucking are? To think that boy's a freak - you're the biggest fucking anomaly around!" Thomas bellowed, balling his fists as well. Soon enough, the grin returned. His son, albeit strong, was no match for his staggering 7ft frame. "We never wanted you." Thomas taunted. "You think your mother supports you? She hates you. I hate you - Ruby hates you! You're a disgrace!"

Those words stung- that both his mother and his sister hated him. Even though he knew it wasn't true... It couldn't be. Then, as Thomas swang his fists, Craig took the harsh blow, doubling over from the tremendous pain. Tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes, despite the lack of expression on his face.

The last thing he heard was Tweek's sobs before blanking out onto the floor.

There was a silence when Craig hit the floor. Tweek wasn't sure what to feel. He wasn't sure if he felt anything, like Craig. No, not like Craig. Craig had always been so secretive with his true emotions, but ever since they began dating he had had no reservations with Tweek. Happy, sad, angry, aroused... Tweek had seen it all. And now all he saw was the still body of the boy he loved.

Craig wasn't dead, Tweek was sure of it. Even a punch like that wouldn't do too much harm, yet Tweek worried about what would happen now. Thomas looked a little fazed as well, as if coming to terms with his outburst. They both stared at Craig, wondering what fate would behold them now. It was an almost peaceful moment, with both collecting themselves, diving straight back into the tsunami like waves of destructive drama Tweek had begun to ride upon so long ago.

Thomas finally looked up, glaring straight at Tweek. Tweek knew he was going to die, they were was no doubt about it. He wasn't strong, he was a failure. He was the damsel in distress, always the one Craig had to save. But no, not anymore. If he was going down, he would go down for Craig. He would protect Craig, because he loved him, and it was the type of love to overpower fear in any and every situation.

"It was always you..." Thomas muttered, his eyes going blank. Tweek frowned. "He would always come home, talking all about you, nothing else. He told us such fucking weird stories about the yellow haired boy, the boy who feared everything, the boy who made him feel something." He sighed, dropping to the ground. "We tried splitting you up. Remember that? We tried to make sure Craig wouldn't so much as talk to you anymore, always asked "Who?" when he spoke of your name, but it didn't work. You were inseparable."

"You gave him things we couldn't. You taught him what love was, without even knowing it. He was so besotted with you. It made us hate you, Tweek Tweak. It wasn't our fault when Stripe died, and all the other things that happened, but he blamed us. He just... blamed us. He walked around like he was incapable of a single feeling, like he hated us when we didn't do a damn thing. Our son." He grinded his teeth. "It was your fault, you know. He spent so much time and attention on you... it broke him. He gave until he couldn't give anymore. And it was your fucking fault." He leapt up, reaching the bed in two long strides and grabbed Tweek's chin.

"I never liked faggots. And that's what you made our son. A fucking emo faggot." His hands lowered to Tweek's neck. "You fucking ruined him, you freak! You pathetic piece of shit!" He applied pressure, choking Tweek until his vision began to blur. Thomas began to laugh.

"Walk on your own two feet, kid." He released the limp body of Tweek Tweak, walking out of the room.

* * *

**Wow I'm evil. Review, as we have not written what happens next yet, and Tweek's fate lays in your hands!**


	18. Under The Starry Skies

**A/N: Don't worry, next chapter we'll get back to Craig and Tweek! For now, enjoy the pure fluffiness of Bunny :)**

**Wow, it feels so weird to write pairings other than Creek...**

* * *

Kenny knocked on Butters' doorbell, patiently waiting. He had dressed up in his father's old suit. He was taking the whole deal seriously; he wanted desperately for it to all go fine. He didn't want to mess up another love.

Butters had spent the entire two hours getting prepared for his date with Kenny. He had high hopes for his first date with Kenny. Every date he had ever been on with Eric had been at the movies, someplace dark. The fat ass wouldn't even hold his hand until the lights went down!

The petite blonde answered the door, a sweet smile on his face. "Oh hiya Ken!" He beamed excitedly, bringing a finger up to tangle in his soft, blonde locks. Butters had decided to dress up like a woman for their romantic outing- a long flowing pink dress, black flats, with his haired pinned up into a tight bun- all but two curled locks. His face was lightly painted with black and pink make up to accent the clothing he had on.

"You look so handsome all dressed up!" Butters cooed cutely.

Kenny chuckled at Butters' dressing. He loved when Butters dressed up like that, it was him really expressing himself. Though, Kenny didn't mind what form Butters came in, he loved him either way.

"Thank you, Miss Margarine." He teased. He extended an arm. "Shall we?" He had made plans to go to Starks Pond, where they would eat the picnic Kenny had bought with the money he was supposed to use to buy Stan a present... Oh well.

"We absolutely shall." Butters looped his arm around Kenny's tightly, tilting his head up to smile at the other. "So where are we going this evening?" The blonde asked curiously, though being with Kenny was more than enough to make his evening happy.

"We're off to Starks Pond, I do believe." Kenny took a deep breath. "So," He had disposed of his cliché, old fashioned manner. "I, uh, have to ask... Have you always liked me, or is it just now?" He braced himself for the answer; he wanted to dig up all the personal confessions before they could advance in their relationship. Once again, Kenny was taking the whole deal seriously.

Butters didn't need to think at all on the subject- he was naive, overly sensitive Butters after all. "I have always thought you were cute, despite your reputation." The shorter teen replied, looking up at the star lit sky.

Kenny grinned, and in a compulsive lapse, grabbed hold of Butters' hand. "So, what's new with you?" Kenny asked, because although they were dating now, he didn't want to miss out on all the best friend stuff.

The little blonde couldn't help but giggle excitedly at the feeling of that warm hand covering his own. Eric never had asked him how his day had went in any form or fashion. "Just waiting to hear from Tweek. I'm hoping he and Craig are doing all right." Butters bit down on his lower lip nervously, thinking about the hell his friend had been going through the past few days.

Kenny frowned. "Me too, to think of it. I noticed Craig had a black eye... just was distracted by you, I guess." He punches Butters on the arm playfully, but extremely gently.

Butters felt his cheeks turn bright red at the taller's sweet infatuation with him. "Well, Tweek is supposed to call me and let me know how Craig is doing..." A small giggle emitted from him at the feeling of that fist hitting his shoulder. It was little tokens of affection like that that Butters had always desired.

"I'm sure they'll be fine though." Kenny was thoughtful for a moment, silent. "Hey, Karen's birthday is on Saturday, do you want to go the party? It'll be pretty lame - we have barely any money to fund it after all - but she'll love it if you were there." He turned hopeful eyes on Butters before realising they had somehow arrived at Starks Pond, and Kenny temporarily disconnected their hands to find the basket he had stashed into a bush, filled to the brim with food.

The invite made him smile, "Of course I'd love to come. I'll save up my allowance to help throw it." He watched Kenny pull out the picnic basket, incredibly flattered by the sweet little gesture.

"Aww, you don't have to Butters." Kenny objected, but kissed Butters' cheek nonetheless, grateful for the help. Kenny flung himself square on the floor, pulling out a small blanket and patting the ground next to him. "Sit! Be careful though, don't want you ruining that nice dress."

The blonde took his spot next to Kenny, carefully adjusting his dress beneath him so it wouldn't be in the way. "It's just a thrift store dress." He giggled, resting his head gently against the taller's shoulder. It didn't take Butters very long to get himself situated on the blanket under them.

Kenny began taking out a bottle of wine, glasses, a pot of strawberries, amongst various other things. He lay the blanket over him and Butters, cuddling the boy close to him. "Want a strawberry?" He asked, taking one out and dangling it in front of Butters' mouth.

"Oooh! I love strawberries Kenny!" He giggled happily, leaning underneath the plump red fruit. Those pink painted lips took the tip in carefully, bursting the fruit's soft flesh.

Kenny chuckled, picking a Strawberry for himself and biting into it. "I didn't get much." He admitted, showing Butters the rest of his meal; some slices of smoked cheese, grapes, chocolate, buttered bread and cherry tomatoes. "But, hey, we can always go grab something later, if you want?" He paused. "What time do your parents want you back? I don't want to piss them off."

"Since I'm on a date, not til eleven..." He looked sweetly at the other, "and I don't eat a lot myself." Butters held the others hand tightly, eating the rest of his first strawberry... "I'll be fine with this, thank you for offering more though." He felt bad taking food from Kenny in the first place. "I'm so glad you asked me out... I feel like I'm wanted." Butters admitted.

"T-that's good." Kenny nodded, but his heart was still sinking. Was Butters only with him because of what he could offer? What he gave Butters? He wasn't much, and he feared Butters would soon find that out. He changed the subject. "It's nice you can stay out so late. Y'know, my parents won't mind when I get back... So what do you want to do to pass time?"

Butters looked at the other curiously, shifting to rest his head against Kenny's shoulder. He heard the other's voice crack, and frowned a little. "Well, we can enjoy this beautiful night sky." A sweet smile crossed his lips, absolutely adoring this date. Eric had slipped far out of his mind- no where in his sights anymore.

His fingers lightly danced over the palm of Kenny's hand. "Oh Kenny... I'm so happy right here..." The taller blonde had made him happy, not for the picnic, but for spending time showing him that he mattered.

"Me too, really." Kenny said honestly. Here he was, with his favourite boy in the whole world, in a completely serene and perfect setting. He turned to Butters, thinking about how beautiful he was, be it looking as a woman or not. His eyes travelled to Butters lips. "Just tell me no." He muttered, catching Butters' hand. Gently, he set his lips on Butters' soft ones, moving slowly as the world stilled, just for them.

There was no way that Butters would say no to Kenny. His eyes widened when he felt Kenny's lips capture his own, only to slowly close once more. Arms slowly wrapped around Kenny's neck, meeting his kiss back with a heated fury. He felt beautiful with all of the attention the blonde was giving him. This was what Butters wanted and deserved.

Kenny kissed fervently, resting his hands on the small of Butter's back as he carefully lowered him, cautiously slipping his tongue between those pink, parted lips. Butters tasted like sweet things, such as candyfloss and honey, and a hint of lavender, for whatever reason. It was addictive to Kenny. He found himself lowering his lips to Butters' neck, kissing at the skin and nipping at it.

Butters let Kenny's tongue slip between his open lips, his cheeks becoming progressively hotter than they were moments before. Little tear droplets formed at the corners of his eyes, not in sadness, but for the sheer joy he took in kissing Kenny. A small moan of appreciation came from him as those lips travelled from his own to the side of his neck. He tilted his head to the side, further exposing that tender flesh for Kenny to mar with loving little kisses and nips.

Kenny felt moisture dripping onto his face, and looked back up, concerned. He wiped away Butters' tears with a stroke of a large thumb. "What's wrong, buttercup?" He whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde.

"I.. I'm just so happy. That's all." He whispered softly, nuzzling the hand against his face. "They're happy tears." Everything Kenny did was so simple, but it made Butters feel like he actually mattered for once in his life. The faint sound of Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" could be heard in his purse. "Oh jeez... I'm so sorry Kenny! It's Tweek!" He scrambled to dig his cell phone out and answered.

"Hey Tweek... Wait... Mr. Tweak? Tweek and Craig?! Oh gosh!" Butters sniffled out softly, listening to his best friend's Dad tell him what had happened. "I'll be there as soon as possible." He looked at Kenny, heart hitting the pit of his stomach. "Kenny... Craig and Tweek are right back in the hospital... Mr. Tucker is in custody for child abuse..."

* * *

**Review ***


	19. Tweek's Realisation

Kenny stared at Butters, gulping. "We better get going then." He said, with a pang of disappointment, but he had to be there for Tweek and Craig, who seemed much friendlier to him than even Stan and Kyle those days. Whatever had happened to those four boys in South Park, who had been so inseparable? He helped Butters get up, choosing to come back and tidy the food up later, and rushed them away, hoping nothing too bad happened.

* * *

Craig had managed to fight himself out of the confines of his hospital bed, despite doctor's order to rest. Once free enough, he padded softly over to see his sleeping lover. His hand lightly rested on that pretty, milky white face. "Oh Tweekers..." The raven felt awful just looking at the broken blonde. His father was gone away now, but now he'd have to pick up all of those shattered pieces.

Tweek's eyes fluttered as he heard Craig call his name. His throat hurt, that was his first thought. It was like someone had squeezed his neck to a pulp. Oh wait. Someone had. His vision cleared as he looked up at Craig, but he found it was difficult to move. Perhaps because he was too tired and weak, or Thomas had tried to finish the business, but all he could do was stare, and cry.

"I - I..." Tweek croaked out, before coughing and starting again. "I'm sorry." He murmured, barely audible, because he was. He didn't deserve what Thomas did to him, but Thomas was right. He relied on Craig too much, and, he broke him. It was his fault. It was his fault. It was his fault.

Tweek had felt like this before, once upon a time. He wasn't allowed coffee, because he had spilt it over his mother's dress, and he had gone into a deep, unbreakable trance, until he was finally forgiven and granted the coffee he craved so much. He was only a little kid, but he felt so broken, so lost, so... guilty. He felt the same way now, as he looked at the man he had broken, the man he had loved so cruelly, in a manner that was passionate, genuine, beautiful, but paved with selfish intentions. Indeed, it was his fault, and he had to fix it.

"You – you… just leave." He ordered, in the deepest voice he could muster, which was still fairly high pitched, battling back tears. He had never been so commanding with Craig, but then, he realised, maybe that was why Craig had been so submissive to his wishes; he never downright demanded things, which Craig hated when people did. Craig liked being in charge, and Tweek realised once more, it was the way Craig had viewed their relationship. He was always protecting Tweek, always the more dominant one, yet all along it was really Tweek.

Well, maybe not the former thing. No, Tweek was weak, despite the power and energy he had slowly drained from Craig, and he was incapable of saving even the most precious thing to him. He was just like that, but he couldn't blame himself for it, unlike his dependency on Craig. Sure, Tweek would never survive without Craig….

But he should never have relied on Craig so much, never should have let himself be coddled, never have let himself always be seen as the victim, and let everyone else dismiss Craig's feelings, the feelings Craig had to hide in order to fixate on Tweek's own ones. But no, not anymore. Far too long he had hurt Craig, but no more. Like Thomas said, he would have to walk on his own two feet now.

The raven, in turn, hadn't taken a damn thing to heart that his father had said. That would have just destroyed everything he had stood for, being the emotionless teenager, who only showed true face to Tweek. Hearing Tweek tell him to leave... That stung so horribly. "What- you want me out of your _hospital _room now? What the _hell_ did _I_ do?"

Craig couldn't help but take the offense, not entirely sure why Tweek would try and push him away while in such a state. "I don't understand..."

"I just... need some time alone right now." Tweek lied softly. "Things are too complicated between us..." He was shocked that he no longer stuttered or had verbal tics, but he was sure it wouldn't last for long, unfortunately. Perhaps it was the coffee deprivation? Huh.

"I think we should, well, break up." Underneath the sheets, his nails bit into his flesh. "I think we'd be better off as friends." He finished, biting his lip. He was grateful no-one else was in the room, he knew it would not go down well.

Craig stood there dumbfounded, biting down harshly on his lip. "You want to break it... Off?" He had never felt so hurt in his life. The usual stoic expression he was so proud of faded into what appeared to be a face of sincere sadness. "After all that... I suppose you'd be better off without me..."

Craig wasn't going to sit and argue with Tweek this time. They had gone through this before... What was the point in fighting back at this point? "You let my dad win... You broke me... Dammit Tweek." He shook his head before leaving their once shared room, tears slipping down his face once he got out of Tweek's sight.

Tweek sat up, and stared at the door in shock. Hadn't he already... broke Craig? His heart hurt so much, and there was nothing he could do now. It was for the best, was it not? He only hoped Craig would understand it wasn't a selfish act, that it was for Craig's own sake. Still, he hurt, thinking that Craig needed someone right now, he must do, his father had been so cruel to him. and Tweek had just pushed him away. Could he ever do anything right? He got out of bed, and looked for a nurse. He was getting out of there, possibly even the whole damn town, because he didn't want to ruin things anymore.

* * *

Craig left the hospital, still sore from the beating he had taken - both at the hands of his father and the emotional effects of Tweek ending their relationship. He felt like all he ever did for the blonde didn't even matter. Craig gave up his family- all for Tweek - to be tossed like yesterday's paper.

Craig headed for Stark's Pond, wanting to clear his head a bit. He silenced his phone and sat down near the water's edge. It was peaceful, no one there to interrupt his chain of thought.

"Ah, shit!" Thomas cried, getting up from his spot. He had come to the Pond, just for a moment of tranquillity. Sure, it was consistently ruined by his involuntary swears, but it was nice enough. The stress of moving back to his old town was bearing down on him. Then he saw Craig, his childhood friend and secret crush.

"It's great to - FUCKING BITCH - see you!" Thomas grinned, standing in front of Craig. His smile dropped as he saw Craig's condition. "What's wrong?" He nervously played with his shirt. One of the buttons was undone, just like Tweek when he wore shirts.

A smile blossomed across the raven's face, hearing that familiar tic. "Well welcome back Thomas. It's good to see you too." Seeing Thomas made him forget only briefly about Tweek.

"Just got finished seeing someone in the hospital is all..." That stoic disposition returned, not wanting to relay how he was truly feeling to Thomas. He loved the way Thomas ticked... Even if it wasn't his fault.

"Aw, I hope their - MOTHER FUCKER - alright." Thomas said sincerely. "I live here - WHORE - now, by the way." He beamed at Craig. "It'll be like - SHIT - old times! With Token and Clyde and Tweek and - Hey, where's Tweek? You and he were always – COCK -" He blushed. "inseparable. I'll like to see him again, too." Thomas was lying. He would rather Tweek fall of the face of the earth. Though Thomas had tried his best, Tweek had always been Craig's number one priority, his best friend. He wondered if that had changed since he moved away; he hoped so.

"Well actually... Tweek's the one in the hospital..." Craig sighed, "We decided we would be better off if we parted ways." He picked up a stone and chunked it into the waters depths. "But the rest of the gang is still around." Craig replied, leaning backward.

"Parted ways?" Thomas frowned. "So you're not friends anymore?" He had to bite back a smirk.

"Well I wouldn't say we're not friends, we're just not more than friends anymore..." Craig sighed softly, shaking his head. "I feel like he's taken me for granted..."

Thomas took a moment to process that. "You two were...together?" Huh. Well, at least that was over. And now, Thomas had a chance; Craig was gay, or, at the very least, bisexual. "That's...tough. He didn't deserve you - CUNT - though." He told Craig, speaking truthfully, conveying his own opinions. "You're better off without him... And we can hang out more, right?"

Thomas had a plan, a plan to get Craig to fall in love with him. And there was no way it would fail.

* * *

**A/N: I genuinely feel like sobbing right now **


	20. Kidnapped

**A/N: Hi! This time on You Get Me…**

* * *

"Only for about two weeks..." He admitted softly, looking downward. "But that doesn't matter anymore does it?" Craig sighed softly. "I'm glad you think that." He looked towards the blonde kid. "And we can hang out. I always thought you were cool."

Thomas smiled, and sat down next to Craig. "You know what I - SHIT - thought? I...well, I had a crush on you when we were little." He confesses, hoping Craig would fall for him easily enough. "I still kinda do... It's such a relief that you're single now... but if you just got rid of - FUCK- Tweek... You know what, never mind? I'm sorry." He looked away. He knew exactly how it would play out now, Craig would be his.

Craig was taken a bit aback by this sudden confession of a crush from Thomas. "Well... Shit... I liked you a lot back then to be honest... You were a lot more outgoing than Tweek." Craig admitted. "Just didn't think you'd like a boring guy like me."

"Really? Well, I do." Thomas enthused, turning back to Craig. There. He did it. Craig was even comparing him to Tweek now. Thank God. Without hesitation, he slowly leant towards Craig, but quickly brought their lips together. It didn't feel as perfect as he had always imagined it to be, but he ignored that as he practically smothered Craig's lips, thinking of what would happen if Tweek were to walk by at that moment.

Little did they know, Tweek was. It was such rotten timing. It just so happened the road leading out of South Park was bang right next to Starks Pond, so here Tweek was, watching his ex-boyfriend make out with Thomas. He didn't know what to do. Be mad at Craig? What for? He ended things; Craig had every right. Though, did he really have to move on so soon? Find another mentally whacked up blonde to care for? He shook his head. He had better get going, if he wanted to run away without being caught.

He was finally being independent. Every step, every breath, every tear whispered that. He felt hot and tired already, but carried on nonetheless, following the highway. He had no idea where he was going, but he had to go there. Craig plagued his mind, however, until it became unbearable, and when that car came flying down the road, he didn't know what he was doing, but he flung himself right at it.

* * *

Craig was pretty hesitant at first, his heart still aching over Tweek breaking up with him. He bit firmly on his own lips and kissed back, to spite his feelings. Tweek didn't love him... If he'd drop him after defending his ass to the point of them both getting beaten for it... There wasn't anything to begin with!

He wrapped his arms tightly around Thomas, finding solace in the other's embrace.

Thomas stared at Craig, pulling away. There was just something wrong... He forgot about it, getting up. "I have to - SHITTY FUCKNUT - go... We...I...Are we dating now?" Thomas looked at Craig hopefully. He knew there was no way Craig would just turn him down, not after making out with him. Tweek must have only been a fling.

When Thomas pulled away, Craig looked to the other male. "I... I don't know. Maybe." The ravenette was still hung up something fierce in his emotions towards Tweek. He didn't want to say yes while he was still hurting. "But I'll see you later." A smile crossed his lips, getting up off of the bench to head back home.

Craig felt a heavy pain in his chest, despite the kiss he had just shared with Thomas. Part of him couldn't help but feel guilty, like he hadn't gotten himself over Tweek. Jumping into a new relationship wasn't the most intelligible choice, but Tweek had pretty much shattered his heart like a glass mirror.

* * *

Tweek felt a banging in his head when he finally got up. He hadn't got run over, but the leap into the road had definitely injured him somewhat. He dug into his hands with his nails. What was he thinking, trying to kill himself? Did he have no respect for God? Oh fuck, was God going to kill him?

To his relief, he managed to get himself out of his panic after a while, though Craig would have done it so much quicker. He wondered if Craig and Thomas were going to date now. They would, after all, be a good couple. Craig always had a thing for neurotic blondes, and he thought Thomas was cool. Craig was cool. They fit each other.

A car came up, and he waved his hand timidly. He didn't even care if it was an old man rapist, he just needed a lift. The black car pulled up, and a 19-something teenager got out. He had rusty, strawberry blonde hair, all-round boyish features, but an impressive build.

"I'm going to Denver. Where do you want to go?" He asked Tweek, looking him up and down. He, too, was a runaway. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a companion_, Simon thought.

"With you." Tweek answered quickly, and Simon chuckled, extending a hand and leading Tweek towards the car.

* * *

All of the guys had been persistent in going to Harbucks to hang out, despite Craig's blatant wishes to not want to go there. His reasoning was valid, not wanting to deal with Tweek again- not after what had happened the last time. But now he stood right outside of that ever so familiar coffee shop... Though something seemed amiss about the place - Tweek Tweak was nowhere to be seen.

'That's one less thing to worry about...' Craig thought to himself before entering the shop. The others were already sitting at their usual table, waiting patiently for their drinks. Before Craig could get seated, Mrs Tweak approached him, tears welled in her eyes.

"Craig... have you seen Tweek? He left the hospital last night and we can't find out where he went." Mrs. Tweak sobbed out wrapping her arms around the raven tightly. Craig's own expression of giving not a single fuck faded quickly. The facade of not caring was gone.

"He... what?" He stood there dumbfounded, at a complete loss for words.

Butters then chimed in, standing up, a certain sadness in his sweet little southern wracked accent, "He left town last night... Said something about Denver... and wanting to just leave this place behind."

Kenny wrapped himself around Butters' waist. "He's definitely not dead." He said firmly. "I would know if he was."

Thomas suddenly walked through the door, ten minutes late. "Hey Craig." He smiled shyly at him. Noticing something was wrong, he held back a groan. "SHIT! What's happened now?" He cast a glance at all his old friends, looking for answers or a heartfelt welcome. Nothing. They didn't even meet his eyes. Especially not Clyde, who had disappeared, rushing out of the Café.

He dialled Tweek's number, praying he would pick up. "Tweek?" He cried, relieved, when the phone call connected. Silence. "Dude-" He was cut off by a male voice, not Tweek's.

"Who is this?" Clyde froze. Had Tweek been kidnapped?

"I-its Clyde...What have you done with my -"

He was interrupted, again. "You stay away, alright? You hear me? All of you! You've hurt him enough, especially that Craig character. You come looking for us, and I'll kill you all. I swear!" He hang up, and Clyde rushed back into the Café.

"Tweek's been kidnapped!"

* * *

**Ooh, to "Shipper", an anonymous reviewer who keeps popping up lately, I would just like to say thank you and that you are now eligible for me to write a story for you! As is the case with serendipityrain17, so um, yeah. Please just drop a prompt in my PM Inbox!**


	21. Rescue Initiation

Tweek had, after hours of talking to Simon as they drove far away, finally arrived at the apartment Simon had bought prior. He had found out Simon was a runaway as well, who escaped his abusive mother's clutches. It was nice having a friend, someone to rely on. Tweek wanted to be independent, but not completely on his own.

Right at that moment, they were playing a simple game of cards of the scruffy carpet. Tweek and Simon were fairly competitive, punching the other whenever they lost, symbolising their frustration at losing, Sore losers, one would call it. Not fair, _they _would call it.

When the rounds finally finished, and Simon was declared a winner, they looked up eachother exchanging a long glance. Tweek realised the reason he had trusted Simon so whole-heartedly when he had first pulled up; his eyes were like Craig's. Not the exact shade, but close. Yet, Simon's eyes were warmer, less mysterious. It made Tweek feel confused, in that he had such feelings towards Simon he wasn't sure of his heart anymore.

Simon smirked at Tweek, and Tweek smiled back, flitting his eyes over Simon. His eyes caught on various bruises and cuts, and his heart ached. This time, he would have to be the one protecting someone else. Protecting? This time? What did he even mean?

Simon showed him what he meant. He leant forward, and gently brought their lips together. Tweek felt sparks go off as he kissed back sweetly, wrapping his arms tight around Simon, afraid to let him go. He did eventually though, and when he did, the feeling of guilt and regret dawned on him. Simon didn't notice this exchange, however, and simply gestured to the bedroom.

"Come on, we have a long day tomorrow." He took Tweek's hand, the same way he had when they met, and lead him to bed. Tweek fell asleep within seconds, devastatingly tired. Simon chuckled, then heard a phone go off. He realised it was coming from Tweek's pocket, so he slipped the phone out, and answered.

"Who is this?"

* * *

Butters bit down on his lip gently, looking at everyone, a worried expression in his face as Craig dialled Tweek. That usual expressionless face had taken on an angry look, one that could easily make a small child cry.

Kenny waited as Craig dialled, casting glances at Clyde every now and then. They all heard the ringing, and they all heard the beep, signalling the receiver had hung up. Kenny tightened his arms around Butters, protectively keeping him close to him. Even he was scared of what Craig would do at that moment.

Emotions bubbled up higher to the top with Craig, that disconnect sound only proceeding to fuel his anger and frustrations. He slammed his phone angrily against the floor, the sound of cracking glass filling the air. His cheeks were hot and flushed from his sheer anger. "We're going to Denver..." Craig declared, "I'm going to find this fucker and make him pay."

"Don't do anything irrational..." Token stated, giving Craig a stern glare, "we are worried too, but we need to think things through."

"Irrational?! You don't know anything about this!" Craig barked, glaring daggers at the group. "You're either coming or not. I could care less either way." The ravenette growled.

Kenny exchanged a look with Butters whilst Clyde spoke up, elbowing Token out of the way. "I'll come. I know how much he means to you. I'm sure there's a nicer reason he broke up with you. It's Tweek for god's sake!" Thomas' cheeks lit up.

"So, when you made out with me, you were still so madly in love with Tweek?" He hissed. "FUCK, Craig!" It was unknown whether his swear was intentional or not. "If you do get Tweek back, I'll tell him what happened!"

All that admiration Craig had for Thomas as a child quickly dissolved, "You have no idea the hell I have been through these past few weeks- you pathetic fuck!" He scowled at the other blonde, "I've been stabbed and had the shit beaten out of me- all because of Tweek. I don't think I would _ever_ defend you like I defend him."

Thomas' eyes filled with tears as he dashed out of the Café, leaving mostly everyone shocked and silent.

"I'll still come." Clyde said in a meek voice, and Kenny nodded.

"We should talk to Kyle too - he might be able to track the exact address. I'll come, it's not like it'll kill me or anything."

"Kyle?" Craig sighed in relief, "hopefully he'll be useful."

* * *

"Bubbe!" Kyle heard his mother shout from downstairs. "There are friends waiting to see you!" Kyle sighed, quickly saying goodbye to Stan and turning off his webcam. Who was coming to visit him, anyway?

"Send them up, Mom!" Kyle was quite pissed off actually, he was quite sure Stan was finally going to ask him whether he wanted to move in with him. He heard two rapid knocks on his door.

"Come in." He muttered, before looking up, surprised. "Craig? Clyde? What are you doing here?" He wasn't so surprised to see Butters and Kenny, but it was still weird to see his supposed enemies in his room.

Craig remained relatively quiet, allowing Butters to speak on his behalf,

"Kyle... Something's happened to Tweek. He's run off to Denver and we want to bring him back." He moved closer to Kyle, his voice dropping to a whisper only audible to Kyle. "Craig's losing it over this."

Craig's stoic face had returned, despite the swelling emotions in his chest. Token stood beside Clyde, watching Craig.

Kyle's face went slack. "I... Alright." He already knew what they were asking of him. "Have you called him? I might be able to get a lead as to where he is right now... And of course I'll get Stan to come." He knew they wouldn't refuse his last offer; Stan was a jock, well built. They needed all the help they could get.

"Just give me the phone." He demanded. "We're going to fuck the system right up."

* * *

**Wow, we're on 20+ chapters now... Review to celebrate!**


	22. Rescue Launch

**A/N: The fate of Creek is nigh :o****  
**

* * *

Tweek had woken up, his legs and arms entwined with Simon's. He got up, feeling like a slut, even though he had ended things with Craig and things hadn't gone too far. He checked his phone for any notifications. 147 messages, 39 calls. Wow.

He saw the last two, unmissed calls, and frowned. The prior one was from Clyde, and it said the call lasted for around 2 minutes. _Tweek _hadn't spoken to Clyde though. He looked at Simon, gulping. Had Simon?

Slowly, he retreated from the room, still staring at his phone. The one with Craig had been disconnected. At least Simon hadn't talked to him, he was worried about them coming into contact after, in a small tangent, he had spilled his heart over Craig cheating on him, and all the hurt he had been caused by him. He feared Simon would simply snap at him.

He heard a few loud knocks on the decaying door, and froze, petrified.

* * *

The trip was an hour long venture, the tension so thick it could be sliced with a knife. Craig had every intention of confessing what had happened between him and Thomas. Tweek was his world there was no denying that.

Upon their arrival, Craig was the first out, waiting at the door with Stan by his side. He wanted to be the first to talk to Tweek. No one else could. He rapped heavily upon the door, awaiting someone to answer.

Cautiously, Tweek came up to the door, looking through the small peephole. It was Craig, a pretty pissed Craig, together with a pretty pissed gang of the people up until recently he saw every day. He bit back a scream, but not enough, Simon came rushing out.

"What? What's wrong?" His hands balled into fists as he followed Tweek's horrified gaze. "Don't worry. We'll be ok." He murmured, though he was just about ready to piss himself.

His Mum never hurt him too badly but just the thought of being trapped in a house again with her cruel taunts and long, curved nails...He grabbed the door handle, and pulled the door open with all the courage he had, making sure Tweek was right behind him.

"I don't know who the hell you are, nor do I give a damn." Craig growled, eyes narrowed at the unfamiliar face standing in front of Tweek. "I'm here to talk some sense into Tweek." There was an underlying sadness in his voice. "And to get him to come back home."

"I'm Simon McCoy." The copper haired boy said smoothly, letting Tweek fall into place next to him. "And if you must, then by all means. It's up to him." They all looked at Tweek, who remained silent.

Butters clung to Kenny, hoping like hell Craig wouldn't lose his temper again. He was a cell phone down now because of it. "Please come home Tweek! Your mom and dad are worried!" He whimpered softly, peeking his head over Stan's shoulder. "If you won't talk to Craig... Talk to me at least..."

At Butters' words, Tweek broke his silence.++++999+-+9++69 "I know." Tweek was still reeling from the fact that he no longer stuttered so frequently, yet still had the trembles. He guessed the shaking really was a permanent condition, but his verbal lapses were down to the coffee overdose. "I miss them." He admitted, and limply held a hand towards Butters.

"I miss you." He said softly, directly to the fellow blonde. His eyes filled with tears as he stepped back, not able to be strong for much longer, not even for Craig. "But it's better here, I promise." His voice began to crack, and his impairment returned. "I-I don't want to h-hurt anyone anymore. And I d-don't want to be hurt again, either." He avoided Craig's eyes as he clinged to Simon, his last resort.

Butters let out a small sob of disbelief, not wanting to believe what Tweek was saying at this point. He didn't want to come home because of that? He ducked his head into Kenny's chest.

"B-besides, y-you wouldn't all be here, trying to g-get me back, if I h-had stayed in S-south Park, still not s-speaking to you guys. You w-would have just moved on. It's the drama that pulls everyone in, and I don't want to be a part of that." He sniffled, wiping away his tears. "I won't!" He shrieked, but not loudly, just in a firm, defiant way. He went to close the door, but someone stopped him.

Craig had shoved his arm through the door crack before Tweek could shut it all the way. "God dammit Tweek!" His own voice was shaky and full of a mixture of emotions, "Drama is going to follow you where ever you go- there is no escaping it." Tears worked their way down his face, "...and I just don't understand why Tweek... Why did you end it? I was so happy. Even with the hell we've been through, I wanted US to work out more than anything. And you cast me out!" Tweek whimpered.

"I know you're probably seeing this weirdo..." Simon growled under his breath, but was genuinely hurt. It was one of the names his mother called him. "But damn Tweek... Moving in with a complete fucking stranger? I was going to do whatever it took to get us a place of our own." Craig just couldn't stop, "you'd rather live with someone who knows nothing about you than with someone who has fucking cared for you since childhood? That kills me, Tweek. It really does."

Tweek rised up at Craig's words, taking a step towards Craig. "Stop! Just stop!" Tweek cried. "I don't care about the drama! I care about how it effects everyone else! And for some reason I'm always the one who causes it all! And it hurts people Craig, it hurts people."

His voice dropped to the level of a whisper. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to always be having you save me at your own expense." He shook his head. "I'm weak, Craig. I can't defend you, or myself."

"I wanted for us to work out too...and it did...but that's because of you, Craig. You always try so hard with me, so patient, but can't you see? I'm not worth the pain and the chaos. That's why I broke up with you." He stepped away.

A stupid look crossed Craig's face, listening to Tweek. Defenceless... He most certainly thought not. "You beat the hell out of me in third grade- you're still that powerful! I know it. And if defending you was causing me problems- don't you think I would have just let all of this go?" He paused for a moment, realizing Tweek had seen him and Thomas at Stark's.

"I..." Tweek didn't know how to defend that first part, and it made him afraid. The fact that he could fight and never did...He felt selfish, and he hated it. After all, trying to get rid of that trait was all he was trying to accomplish there. He turned to Simon, feeling dizzy.

"They won't be here long...Please give me a while?" Tweek pleaded and Simon nodded, giving them all a glare, especially Craig, as he walked away. Stan solemnly flipped him off as he did so, bored with not doing anything.

Tweek decided to explain. "He's a runaway, like me. His Mum beat him." He cringed, thinking that it was almost the same case with Craig. "We're just hiding away together, for now. We're only friends." He stated carefully.

He vowed to keep the kiss secret, for he knew it meant nothing. How could it, when Simon and he had only just met? It wasn't romantic, it was platonic. A kiss formed out of loneliness and solace. But as for Craig and Thomas, they had history...He remembered what Craig had said about him seeing Simon, and the pointing fingers revved up again.

"W-wait, w-who are you to accuse me of seeing someone else? I saw you and - nngh -" Bang. The tics, the stutters, and the tears were back. Then again, Tweek didn't expect their absence to be for long. "Thomas. I s-saw you kissing! M-maybe I'll c-come back Craig, but not with you." He said the last part so quietly, so sadly, looking down at the floor in a hopeless disposition.

Craig's heart dropped. "I'm not going to deny that, he kissed me... And I fucking regret it." Craig muttered, rubbing his temple fervently. "Look, Tweek, I'd be happy just to have you back in town... Even if you don't care for me anymore... I just want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted to do."

"You kissed back, though." Tweek recounted, hurt. Nonetheless, "But I can't be - gah - h-happy without you, Craig. He admitted, not bothering to stop the flow of tears. "And don't you d-dare say I don't care for you anymore... Can you not understand yet? Can you not understand what this has been about?" He grabbed Craig's hand. "I l-love you. I want you to be h-happy, too. And if t-this, me leaving, is hurting you, then, ok, I'll come back. I'll b-be with you. I'll do a-anything. I'll t-try, and it's not m-much... But it's all I have." His eyes fell to the floor.

"I'm just a paranoid little boy. A jittery freak. That yellow haired boy who fears everything." He remembered Thomas' words. "If you w-want me, take me. I'm yours. But I'm not your tormentor, C-Craig. I won't be. I'm your lover, and will never cease to be... That's just my t-thoughts, though. I-it's your choice w-what I am to you Craig, and if you see me as the one who h-hurts you... I'm staying here, because I don't want to be like that." He finished, looking away from everyone in embarrassment at his long, sentimental speech.

Craig rested his chin on the shorter male's mess of yellow hair, his arms wrapping around Tweek's back. "I regret kissing him back... And I always will... "Those cobalt eyes steadily dripped tears, landing on the top of Tweek's head. "And remember- none of this is your fault. It's my dad... He's gone away now. Don't let his ignorance blind you."

Craig took a deep breath in, inhaling that sweet scent from his loves mop of blonde hair. Tweek always smelled so nice, it was quite comforting for the taller male. "And you _are_ my lover, I want to take you back home as such. I swear Tweek, we'll find a place of our own and have a life together."

Tweek pulled away slightly, but only to flit his eyes over Craig. It all sounded too good to be true... Well, maybe it wasn't true, indeed, but Tweek didn't care. As long as he was in Craig's arms and Craig was whispering sweet things to him, he only cared for those moments. He smiled and gently stood on the tip of his toes to kiss Craig, but only briefly. This was love, he knew it.

"Oh. You're going then?" Tweek heard Simon's voice behind him, and gave him a shrug, accompanied by a sad expression.

"I l-love Craig," He told Simon. He looked at Butters, Kenny and even Stan. "And I love my friends, too. I have to." He furrowed his eyebrows. "You can come with us, you know. Me and Craig could get a spare -" He was interrupted by Stan.

"You know, I have a boyfriend, Kyle. He's the one who found you two. His Dad is a lawyer. We can get your Mom busted, if you want." Stan said casually, and Simon looked confused, before realising Tweek must have told them. "Anyone you want to live with?" Simon thought for a moment, then replied.

"My Dad."

* * *

**I couldn't hurt Tweek or Craig! Or Simon - I've grown quite fond of him, even if he is made up. What, so are Tweek and Craig? Their cartoons? ... ****Pfft, no, nice one! **

**Oh and Simon isn't upset or anything - he didn't have romantic feelings for Tweek, just confused and lonely etc. Please comment whether you think I should keep him in the story, as a friend or whatever. Eep it all worked out for Creek, and I'm pleased to say they won't have too big problems from now on cough cough I didn't say none at all cough cough and the next chapter will be kind of funny and fluffy, writing about them moving in together!**

**Oh, and just a little reminder, to keep you interested in this story... Kenny only has one life left... Dun dun dun**


	23. Shopping

It had only been one day since the two had a place to call their own. They had gathered a few key pieces of furniture for the living room- a television stand, a small sofa, and a bookshelf; a table and a few chairs for the dining area; and a bed for their bedroom. Though it didn't lack that beautiful thing known as love, no, Tweek and Craig had filled it up with their shared happiness together.

Craig stirred in his sleep, eyes slowly parting to look at the blonde curled up beside him .A smile made its way onto his face as he brought his hand to move a stray strand of hair from that milky face. Tweek looked so calm and peaceful on the rare occasion that he did sleep. The ravenalmost felt guilty about waking him up.

He leaned downward, capturing those pretty pink lips for a kiss. "Good morning Tweekie." Craig whispered softly into his ear. "We have a lot to do today."

"Mmph." Tweek mumbled, pecking Craig on the lips briefly before fully waking up, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep. It was a weekend, which made Tweek stifle a groan of frustration. What did they have to do that was so important they couldn't just spend all day cuddling? He sighed. Oh right. Shopping.

"Ok, let me g-get ready." Tweek relented, jumping out of the cosy covers with hesitation. He wandered over to the mirror, staring at his reflection, before turning back to Craig, frowning. "C-Craig? Can you get washed while I do something? It won't take long..." He asked, turning back to the mirror.

"All right- I'll go get freshened up. I'll be about thirty minutes." Craig told the other once he was certain that Tweek was going to be moving around to get ready. This was the simple life he had wanted to share with Tweek since they had gotten together- to take a shower, eat breakfast, and get ready for a day... It just felt so perfect.

Tweek waited until Craig was gone before breaking out into a smile, grabbing a pair of straighteners from the pants drawer, the ones Butters had given him prior to them moving in. He twirled a wild strand of hair between his fingers. He hoped Craig would like it. After a few tries, resulting in a few minor burns, Tweek managed to get one part done.

He hurried onto the next and the next...until it was done. He stared at it in the mirror; he was hardly sure it was him anymore. He had the same button nose, the same eyes, but his hair was completely floppy, getting in his eyes and stopping just after his ears in a boyish cut. It was a little wavy, but still.

Moving away, he washed his face with a face wipe, courtesy of Kyle, who he had somewhat become closer friends with, and brushed his teeth in the spare toilet. He wondered what was taking Craig so long, then heard the water running, meaning he was having a shower. Rushing back into the room, he pulled on a pair of brown skinny jeans, a grey, albeit too big jumper and green socks. He threw on a pair of sneakers and sat on the bed patiently, waiting for Craig.

* * *

The piping hot water felt pleasant against Craig's skin, trickling down his scarred stomach. He pressed both his hands against the wall and held his face under the pounding stream of the shower head. Craig took extra time making sure he was clean, wanting to smell good for his partner. There were countless things they had to achieve in their shopping trip. He knew they'd have to get their kitchen stocked with food and cooking equipment, trash cans, bags... and a keurig.

Thirty minutes passed and Craig emerged from the bathroom, right into the bedroom. He blinked cutely at the sight of the blonde with his now tamed locks. "Now, I like that." Craig smiled, "Not that I didn't like it how it was before." He had his towel wrapped tightly around his hips, "All I gotta do is get dressed and we can be on our way." He gave the other a small kiss before pulling out an outfit from the closet.

Craig's fashion sense hadn't evolved much over the year, he'd purchased a few of the popular styles, but could not retire his loose blue hoodie and chullo. Though he had upgraded in size on it a few times. He slipped into a pair of loose fitting boxers, covering them with a particularly snug pair of jeans. Quickly, he slipped a red racer shirt over his head, followed by that familiar blue sweat shirt.

Tweek beamed at Craig, relieved Craig liked it. He watched Craig get dressed, admiring the view and tutting at Craig as he pulled on his red racer shirt. A grown man of 18, still obsessed over the show. Tweeek didn't mind though, he was one to talk, he was still obsessed with caffeine and the idea of underpants gnomes. Oh shit. Gnomes!

"All right I'm ready to go when you are, Tweekers?"

He stopped panicking as he answered Craig's question, getting up. "Yep, I'm ready!" He enthused, slipping his hand into Craig's as he rushed them out of the apartment, wanting to get it over with. Tweek's thoughts on shopping? He would rather go without coffee for a DAY.

* * *

It had been an hour since they left the house, and it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It was kind of fun, with both of them acting like kids, stealing most of the coffee samples at the rival coffee samples, just to see what it tasted, even though they spat it out after, feigning disgust, buying random stuff they probably would never use ("Craig, w-why do we need a bra? ...Oh") and having to pull the other away from shops, the music store for Craig, and the sweets shop for Tweek.

They had already done the food shopping, and had dropped the multiple bags in the car so they could just wonder around, buying whatever they wanted, within reason. Finally, the skies darkened and Craig wanted to leave, but Tweek convinced Craig otherwise, asking him to go on an errand - fetching coffee - so, once again, Tweek could surprise the shit out of Craig.

"You and your coffee..." Craig shook his head, a smile on his face, "I'll go get it. Meet me back here?" They were near one of the big chain retailers by a bench. Craig of course, had his own little side trip to make. He hadn't bought Tweek anything special just for him and that was what better halves were supposed to do. He stopped at a jeweller about halfway to the coffee shop in the mall and made way to pick out the perfect gift.

He knew Tweek had more than enough coffee mugs to supply, five- maybe six coffee cups. "Locket... or ring..." Indecisiveness reared its ugly head, "Locket... he'd probably scream at me for a ring." He thought out loud, thinking about the different reactions he would get. "Orrr... get both... save the other for later..."

* * *

Tweek rushed out of the shop, cage in one hand, before stopping and slowing his pace, trying not to harm the little guinea pig. He wondered what they would call it. It looked like Craig, in a way, he noted. The unnamed pet was very still and had deep, midnight colored furr, with one white stripe down his side.

He hid the small cage behind his back as he approached Craig, carefully placing the cage on the bench and flinging his arms around Craig, not caring if people were annoyed by the PDA.

Both the locket and ring were in Craig's hoodie pocket, in two different velveteen boxes. "Glad to see you too." He replied, returning the hug equally.

Tweek then let Craig breathe, releasing him, smiling shyly as he tapped Craig on the arm impatiently, forcing him to look at what Tweek had just bought. "Oh...? What is it?" He blinked, a smile creeping on his lips. "A guinea pig! Thank you so much!" Craig gave his shorter boyfriend a kiss, "He's so chubby and cute... I think I'll call him... Stripe."

His slipped a finger into the cage to lightly stroke its soft fur, "I got you something too." Craig replied, slipping a hand into his pocket. He produced one of the small boxes and handed it to Tweek.

Tweek's eyes sparkled as Craig stroked the pet, glad that Craig liked him. He bent down to pick up the cage, intent on leaving, but stopped when he heard Craig speak. A present for him? He gave a nervous giggle as Craig gave him a small box. He opened it, and gasped, tears lighting up his eyes.

Tweek looked at the ring, taking it between his fingers. He thought it was a bit odd, considering they were in a shopping mall and Craig wasn't on one knee of anything, but he awaited the question anyway, his lips twitching upwards as he imagined the rest of his life with Craig.

* * *

**Ooh suspense! Remember, Craig may have meant to pull out the locket, not the ring, and maybe didn't intend the same way Tweek thought he did *taps nose suspiciously***


	24. So Rated R

**AN: Hi again :p ****Warning: You may start seeing more and more of anorexic Tweek**

* * *

"Ah fuck!" Craig panicked, "I meant to give you this other one... I wanted this one to be on a more romantic occasion." Craig wasn't going to be an Indian giver by any means. Words clumped in the back of his throat, "But, I'm not going to take back what I gave you... Tweekie, I know it hasn't been very long that we've been dating, but I've known for a long time we were meant to be together."

Heat rushed to Craig's face as he dropped down to one knee beneath the shorter blonde. "Tweek Tweak, will... will you marry me?"

Tweek blushed as he saw some people staring at them, but ignored them because the situation at hand was much more important. His vision blurred as he pulled Craig back up, rapidly embracing him again, but this time with a passionate kiss. In-between his smothering pecks, he cried "Y-yes", trembling with excitement at the sudden proposal, even if it hadn't been planned. He pulled away to put on the ring, marvelling at its beauty on his trembling finger.

"W-we should go h-home." Tweek suggested, lightheaded and teary. He picked up the cage, putting it on his left hand side as he reconnected hands with Craig on the other.

* * *

Tweek and Craig had spent the journey home talking about the wedding. They decided it would be best just to be engaged for now, and not to have the wedding until after they graduate, when they would have more money. That moment, they were cuddled up on the sofa, watching an old family film. Knowing Tweek, it was, of course, Finding Nemo, and he still couldn't help screaming or crying every five minutes.

When the film ended, Tweek set to taking the turkey out of the oven that Craig had placed it in. He called it teamwork. Taking out two plates, he cut Craig a rather generous amount of slices and gave himself one measly chunk He added some vegetables to the side of their portions, with Tweek's being the size of a small child's, and wandered out to the main room, carefully settling the plates and cutlery down on the coffee table in front of them that Mrs Tweak had bought.

The ravenette had always enjoyed these sorts of nights, just staying in and watching movies together. His new pet was set up on a small table in the corner of the room, resting in his little maze tube. Their family was almost complete it seemed, even though they were still high school students. This was life at its finest.

Craig had waited patiently for that heaping pile of bird, appreciating the help with dinner from Tweek. When his lover returned, a frown crossed his face upon the huge difference in servings. "I think you left all your meat on the bird still, Tweek-ums. Go get yourself some more."

"Oh n-no, don't bother." Tweek muttered. "I ate a lot in the Kitchen, when I was serving up..." Sensing conflict, he changed the topic. "S-so, have you thought about what you're going to do yet?" They had been living on Tweek's salary, while Craig had been thinking of his options, and the career he wanted to take.

Tweek listened intently to Craig, smiling at every mention of his ambition – he wanted to work at the music store - and taking long gulps of coffee to have an excuse for not eating even the amount on his plate, and grabbed both of the plates as soon as Craig was done, dashing into the Kitchen quickly to dispose of the leftovers.

Once he had washed them up, he ventured out to their bedroom, slipping past the door to the main room subtly, and rooted around the various bags to find the lingerie Craig had suggestively bought earlier. He stripped and tried it on, wandering over to the mirror, where he could see his whole body. He scowled. How fat could he possibly get? He pinched at the flabs of skin, and sighed.

Hopefully, Craig would overlook his pudginess. He grabbed the lipstick and mascara Butters had awarded him, and tried it on, doing his best not to twitch the whole time. He wasn't too sure how he felt looking like a girl, but years of watching Butters crossdress had always made him want to try it out, and it seemed Craig was up for the idea, especially in bed.

Slipping into a robe, he went back into the main room, dimming the lights as he entered, and getting Craig's attention as he slowly peeled off the gown, revealing his emerald green, satin bra and matching thong, accenting his waxed legs, done the night before in an act of compulsion and tendency to want to please his lover.

The lights going down caught Craig off guard, only to be even more enticed by that sexy twitchy blonde that entered the room. "Damn..." His train of thought derailed quickly, "that looks even more amazing on you than I originally imagined."

Craig admired his lover's frame in that very skimpy gown, getting up to rest his hands on his hips. "You going to give me a lap dance in that?" He leaned down to whisper in the other's ear, giving it a playful little nip. Though the more he touched Tweek, it felt as if he had thinned out even more, but Craig decided he'd wait to bring that up- once they were through. He pulled Tweek onto the couch, the skinny blonde now firmly planted in his lap.

"How'd I get to be so damn lucky?" He purred out, hands dancing along the full of Tweek's back.

Tweek giggled as he slid onto Craig's lap, wrapping his arms around Craig's neck and locking eyes with him. He leaned away only slightly to trail his fingers down Craig's chest, stopping at his waistband and pulling Craig's shirt off with ease. He smiled at Craig's rhetorical question, and got up, smirking at Craig's expression.

"I don't know." He teased, giving Craig a view of his ass as he went back to the robe, raiding the pockets. He located the object he had been hunting for and turned back to Craig, getting back on top of him and slowly bringing the feather down his chest, the same way his fingers had. This was odd for him; normally they would be kissing already, but he wanted to keep that from Craig, just for a while. He paused, and pressed a button on his MP3 player. Instantly, a playlist of somewhat seductive songs began playing.

Slowly, slowly, he started to move. Not fast, not well. He had never been the best at dancing. But, just seeing Craig watching him with those piercing eyes had him going; "accidentally" grinding against Craig and stripping as he went. He decided to keep the thong on, just to taunt Craig.

That song Tweek had chosen had fit this little seductive dance so well... "Fucks like a Star, I like where this evening is going." His eyes were filled with a mischievous glint as Tweek began to move along his body, removing pieces of that revealing lingerie. Craig felt his cock stirring back to life in his pants, pressing harshly against the fabric of his boxers.

Tweek, in turn, knew Craig was still half dressed, so got up. "B-bedroom. Now." He ordered, grabbing Craig's hand and leading him to the bedroom speedily.

Once they had arrived, Tweek lay Craig down on the bed, gently tying his hands to the headboard with his jumper. He made sure to tell Craig the safe word, in case it got too much; not that Tweek had planned on anything violent like whipping, just teasing.

Craig smirked at his lover as his hands were bound to the head of the bed. The blonde must have thought everything up while they were apart earlier... 'A safe word...' Craig thought to himself, finding it incredibly adorable how Tweekie had thought of everything. A shiver rushed through his now exposed body, laying there in wait for Tweek's tantalizing touch. His head pressed into the pillow gently, his cock twitching a bit in excitement.

Once again, he maintained eye contact as he pulled down Craig's jeans and boxers, leaving him exposed. He took the feather in his hands again and trailed it down Craig's chest, but that time he did not stop. He trailed it around his thighs, abdomen and his cock, still listening to the song playing.

"D-don't touch me, ok?" Tweek asked, though he knew Craig would obey at that state, He was still nervous by the idea, but he figured it pleased Craig, so how could he not? He leant forward, and with delicate licks, made his way down Craig's body, stopping at his cock. His hands crept just below, cradling Craig's balls, massaging them with his thumbs. Just as he set his mouth on Craig, he wondered what blow jobs even felt like. He would have asked Craig to do it on him, was he not petrified by the idea of contracting a disease etc.

"I can't, you have me tied up, Tweek." Craig let out a playful chuckle, shifting his wrists against his bindings. "But I won't even squeeze you between my legs." His eyes widened as he felt those plush lips wrap around his swollen member.

Looking up at Craig with innocent orbs, Tweek sucked gently on the tip, before taking more and more in until it was practically hitting the back of his throat. Taking one hand off his balls, Tweek highered it to the base of Craig's cock and jerked it off, in time with his sucking. He did his best not to gag, or have his teeth clamp down on it.

_Fucks like a star, so rated r. She'll mess with your head- make you want it._

* * *

**Don't worry, the rest of the scene is in the next chapter! Wow, this is kinky. Review, please, and, oh, Fears and Trembles got updated, which is an AU where Craig is the one with, well, the fears and trembles, but it has no reviews yet, so, um, please can you take some time to read and comment on that too? Mucho appreicated!**

**Big hugs to serendipityrain71 and coffee-addict-ngh :c**


	25. Right Now and Forever

He tossed his head from side to side, getting more excited by the moment. Craig's eyes screwed shut in his bout with the blissful mouth, working his tool. "Fuck, Tweekers..." He growled out, blunt nails digging into the palm of the hand.

Tweek pulled away at Craig's loud sounds. "S-shut up!" He snapped, not aggressively, before taking Craig in again for a few more strong sucks. He pulled away. Both didn't have too much stamina in sex; and he worried if he made Craig come then, he wouldn't have enough energy or even an erection for the next part.

"I w-want to ride you." Tweek declared, blushing. He looked at Craig for permission, loving the tension they, though, mostly Tweek, had brought up.

"I don't have much say in the matter." Craig replied softly, looking at Tweek. "Ride me you sexy thing."

Tweek lowered his eyes, and gingerly took off the tight fitting thong. Making sure Craig's eyes were on him, and only him, he intruded the first finger into his ass, without any lube. He wasn't sure if dry sex was the most sensible idea, but he was desperate, even if he was trying to do his best not to show it.

Craig couldn't take his eyes off the blonde temptress, a small sound of approval escaping his lips as he saw that thong slide off. His cobalt eyes slowly looked over every inch of his nude, fair skinned lover. He bit down on his lip while Tweek stretched himself in preparation- without lube? Tweek must have been as turned on as him.

He knew Craig was frustrated, not able to do anything but watch. Once all three fingers were up there, he fingered himself, moaning but keeping his lips closed, so it came out as a humming sound. After he was done, he took hold of Craig's dick again, inserting the tip of it into his own entrance. He hissed, but guided another inch into his abused asshole until he could simply sink down on it.

When he had taken on inch after aching inch, he gave himself a few seconds, adjusting painfully, before gripping Craig's shoulders shakily and moving with caution, at first, then rocking back and forth, up and down, doing his best to bring pleasure to Craig, and find his own sweet spot, as he felt Craig's thick length penetrate his tight walls, his muscles contracting inside of him.

A growl escaped from the noirette as he felt those tight walls around his shaft. That blonde was so damn tight! His eyes had snapped shit once again, taking a breath in once he felt Tweek begin to move his hips.

As Tweek finally found his prostate, he leant forward to untie Craig, kissing him without a thought, and, tired of dominating, fell back onto the sheets, still rocking his hips.

Once Craig's hands were free from their bindings, his hands instinctively went to Tweek's hips. He kissed the other back with a burning desire. His hips pressed upward, making sure he pressed his cock head to Tweek's sweet spot.

Tweek let out a moan, feeling Craig drumming at his prostate. "Craig..." He sighed out, moving in sync with the boy in question, He was sure he was soon to hit his climax. With that thought, he pushed Craig back over again, making the bed creak as he moved against Craig. White spots were already beginning to cloud his vision, and he needily brought his lips to Craig's as he came, still rocking his hips in a bid to help Craig come, too.

Oh, Craig adored every last little sound that came from those perfect pink lips. His face still remained very heated from all of the sexual excitement flowing through his body. "Tweek..." That name came from him in a needy fashion, his own peek growing closer.

Tweek knew now why all sites said it was so great, the whole BDSM. Though, Tweek figured that was as far as he would go with the whole concept. He liked what was happening, though he loved their vanilla sex more. On the cusp of bliss, as he spurted a ribbon of his cum onto their chests, he whispered in Craig's ear, the vow he had repeated so many times, "I love you".

Those walls tightened around him when Tweek spasmed in sheer delight, those ropes of sticky, hot spunk covering their chests and abdomens. That in itself was enough to send Craig over the edge, his own seed flooding Tweek's insides.

"I love you too." He whispered back pressing his head into those lips lovingly.

Tweek nodded, kissing back as he felt Craig release inside him. He waited for Craig to pull out before, in a spurt of strength, moving them both into a spooning position, with his arms wrapped tight around Craig, as if scared to let him go. He had been in the exact same position last night, their first time since their break up, but right now, engaged to Craig, he felt closer to him than before. He wondered if he would always have that feeling; the one where each time was more passionate than the one prior. He stared at Craig solemnly, not saying anything. Of course it would.

"I missed you." Tweek mumbled. "I thought t-that was the end of us." He let Craig guess at what he meant. "A-and that was scary, Craig. I can't live without you, I can't. Not now. " He wasn't sure what did it, maybe the post sex, but his speech was compatible with one of a healthy boy. "I need this. I need you. Whatever we become, I need it. And that's scary too, because I shouldn't be so reliant on you." It sounded like he was scolding himself. "But I am. So, please never leave me." Tweek finished, taking a shaky breath after his dazed confession.

Craig just couldn't help but wrap his arms right back around the thin blonde. In the very short period of time that they had been back together, he felt so very close to his lover. Those arms squeezing him- holding on as if he were going to float away like a child's balloon. He loved it and couldn't imagine his life without it.

"I missed you too." Craig whispered, listening to Tweek's emotions spew from his lips. He loved listening to him talk, noting how he hadn't been stuttering. "I thought it was too... but my heart wouldn't allow me to just let you go." He pressed his forehead to Tweek's gently, "And I need you just as much as you need me..." He kissed the other all over his adorable face. "There's a lot of things I rely on you for too." That wasn't a lie in the slightest, Tweek meant the world to Craig. He made Craig's normally boring life- interesting, remaining the only exception.

"I promise you, right now and forever- to be at your side Tweekers."

* * *

The next morning, Tweek had woken up first. They had, after all, gone to bed only a while after dinner, post certain pleasurable activities. It was only when he grabbed his phone, the thing that had woken him up, and Craig, who was sitting up, rubbing his eyes, that he remembered. Shit.

"C-Craig..." Tweek began, feeling nervous, as he dragged his eyes away from the text messages he had received. They had one hour.

"Don't be mad, but - nngh- your Mom and Sister will be here at 10." He twitched.

* * *

**AN: Dammit Tweek! ;p**


	26. Reunions

Craig leaned back against the head board, the sound of his sister's text tone having snapped him out of his deep, coma like sleep. He hand came up to rest on his forehead, only slightly aggrevated about their random visit. The ravenette was certain that his mother and sister didn't hate him, like his father had spat out the last time he'd seen him.

"I'm not mad. Just better get up and somewhat dressed." He slipped his legs to the side of the bed and forced his self up.

Tweek sighed of relief. "I d-didn't plan it, you know! She just kept texting me..." He trailed off, wondering if he should straighten his hair again. He decided he had better, he wanted to make a good impression, even if he had met Mrs Tucker dozens of times again. He was worried deep down, because he had heard what Mr Tucker had said about them hating Craig, and although Ruby was indignant she loved her bother no matter what, he was somewhat petrified of the same scenario repeating, but that time with two different homophobes. He shuddered.

The same way as he did the day before, he repeated his routine, this time donning himself in one of Craig's black MCR shirts and dark purple jeans. He made the bed and grabbed the dirty clothes (including the lingerie) off the floor. He gave the room one last check, satisfied, before leaving, dashing to the Kitchen to put the washing in the machine. He went around the house, as if on a treasure hunt for rubbish. Blushing, even though he was alone, he tucked the bottle of lube back into the pants drawer as once again, he waited for Craig to finish dressing. Fidgeting, he couldn't shut himself up.

"I got some m-meals in the f-fridge for lunch." His stuttering was back. It had become rather inconsistent lately. "I'm s-sorry for not telling you a-about it, but s-she only asked y-yesterday, and I - gah - t-thought it would be a nice s-surprise." He picked at the fluff on his jeans, before hearing a car pulling up. Damn, they were here already?

Tweek rushed to the window, looking out as Ruby hopped out of the car, followed by her mother, slowly making their way across the car park.

* * *

Ruby was the first to the door, knocking upon it in excitement. "Craiiiig!" She called out his name as the ravenette answered the door for them. Her arms flung tightly around him. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

Tweek lingered in the hallway, watching as Ruby embraced Craig. He smiled, but then dropped his expression as he saw Maureen walk through the door, looking uncomfortable in her heels and smart work suit. Tweek imagined she would be pretty uncomfortable - her son was the reason her husband was in prison, after all, whatever way you looked at it.

"Hello, Craig." She said stiffly, then relaxed, giving Craig a tight, brief hug. Tweek had never known Maureen to be any more emotional than Craig, so this was the norm for her.

"Hi mom." Craig responded softly, returning the hug from his mother. It was nice to see a kind, familiar face. Both were, as he had suspected, accepting of who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Maureen's eyes flitted to Tweek, and Tweek held his breath, biting down on his lip, awaiting both Maureen and Ruby's greetings. She slid past Craig, however, and took Tweek in her arms the same way she did Craig, though, this time, she muttered "I'm sorry".

Ruby too, went over to show Tweek some love. Sure, she hurt a lot with her father in jail, but he had hurt her big brother all over loving someone. That didn't make any sense to her. "Are you doing okay?" She tilted her chin up to look at him.

Maureen pulled away from Tweek. Tweek smiled at Ruby, he had always wanted her for a little sister. Then again, she would soon be. In law, at least. His eyes met with Craig across the hallway. Shit. Would they tell them about the engagement? Or would gay marriage be taking it too far with them?

"I'm ok." Tweek replied carefully. He realised they were still in the hallway. "Um, d-do you want to come into the main room?" He gingerly took Ruby's hand, not in a patronising way, and went out there regardless of their answers. "S-so, how have y-you been?" He asked again, sitting down at the edge of the couch next to Craig, after disconnecting from Ruby.

Ruby looked up to Tweek cutely, "Doing good, but I'm more concerned about you and my brother." She stated admittedly. "How are you and Craig? Is he treating you good?" She'd always admired the twitchy kid, found him really funny. "Because I'll set him straight for you." She threatened.

Craig shook his head, "You don't have to worry about that. I suppose now would be better than never to tell them- Tweek? Is it all right?"

Tweek didn't have a chance to reply, cut off by Craig. Though, the answer wasn't exactly going to be a bad one. He nodded, before deciding to verbalise his agreement.

"Y-yeah, ok." Tweek replied, wanting nothing more to be in Craig's arms right now. He knew they were accepting, but still, he was telling his boyfriend's family they were engaged! He would have felt the same way had he been a girl, and all the past drama had never been.

Craig's mother frowned, sitting down on the opposite armchair, and having Ruby sit on the floor in front of her. She set her purse on the arm rest, listening intently. She cared for her son, she really did, even if she didn't show it. The first time Craig had been beaten, Maureen waited downstairs, trying not to hear. She was a good mother, but also a loyal wife. When Thomas was put into prison, she was beside herself, but she was glad, for Craig and Tweek, at least.

The ravenette let out a nasally sigh, looking at his lover, then back to his family. "Well... Tweek and I are presently engaged." It was at least off of his chest now. "We're going to wait until we're finished with high school, But this is who I want to share my life with."

Ruby's reaction was one of complete excitement, "I get Tweek as a brother!?" She looked to her mother, a smile splayED across her face. "But will one of you be wearing a dress? Tweek'd look real cute in one!"

Tweek froze in horror, before calming down and giggling slightly. "Um...no thanks!" He remembered last night, with the cross-dressing - he didn't think he could do that in front of all those people, even if he was dressed more decently! "But I c-can't wait to be your b-brother, Ruby." He smiled, taking Craig's hand.

Maureen raised her eyebrows at the announcement, surprised. Her face went back to normal as Ruby smiled at her and she chuckled, though slightly apprehensive. Thomas would be getting out in just half a year, they would not have gone through with the wedding at that point. "That's...great." She said finally, smiling warmly at Tweek and Craig.

She looked Tweek up and down, and glanced back at her daughter. "Hmm, Ruby's right though, Tweek. I'm sure you'll look...beautiful in a dress." Tweek went bright red. "You have very feminine features, you know." She mused, pulling her 10-year-old offspring onto her lap.

"Nngh - please don't make me wear a dress!" Tweek pleaded, his cheeks a plum color, he was blushing so much. Though, he thought miserably, he was a complete pushover, and knew it would be no time that they would have him trying on the dreaded dress.

* * *

Tweek and Craig had just said goodbye to Ruby and Maureen as the clock struck 6, and flopping back down on the couch, Tweek began to feel faint. He had felt restless for most of the day, and he wondered if that was down to his lack of eating. He shook the thought off. Of course not. He was still eating way too much. He gazed over at Craig - he really didn't deserve him.

"Craig, I'm gonna go l-lie down." Tweek muttered, standing up with all the strength he could muster. "I don't feel well. There's a ready meal in the fridge - don't make anything for me. Night." His knees were wobbling, and Tweek could barely see straight, and he began to walk away, but Craig's hand circled around his wrist. He wondered how Craig could possibly grip his wrist like that, with his thumb and finger overlapping.

* * *

**AN: Lest I say it?**


	27. Eric's Return

**AN: Hey guys, would just like to mention at this point that I don't do all of this on my own! I do the Tweek, Kenny, Damien, Simon, Cartman parts and Drowned-In-Blood does the Craig, Butters, Pip parts. Just saying, if you really like our story, feel free to send her some love...**

* * *

"You're not going to bed, not yet Tweek." The raven haired male shook his head.

A look of the utmost worry was upon Craig's face as he held his fingers around the boy's wrist. "I can't just keep sweeping this under the carpet Tweek. You're going to listen to me for once." He shook his head pulling Tweek towards him by the wrist. "I know you're eating very little- or not at all. I can't ignore it..." Craig's face became apparently sad. The ravenette lightly rubbed those wrists with his fingertips.

Through his eyes, Tweek seemed to be getting thinner each day. At this rate, Craig couldn't help but wonder what would happen. His fiancé would end up getting really sick if they didn't get this addressed. "You're losing too much weight Tweekie... I want you to be healthy, not... not like this."

Tweek looked at Craig in shock, his head pounding. "I need to sit down." He mumbled, curling back up on the sofa. He looked up at Craig, tears welling in his eyes. He didn't want to do this - he feared whatever he would say next would still result in Craig leaving him. Though, Craig had promised not to, so he took a shaky breath.

"I'm trying my best, Craig." Tweek said softly. "I know I shouldn't be losing it this quickly, and maybe it isn't the b-best way to go, like t-this, but it g-gets the job done." He tried to avoid eye contact. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to be h-healthy C-Craig, I'm trying not to be s-so horribly f-fat," He paused, trying not to break down sobbing.

"And I'm sorry I have to starve myself, b-but it's the quickest way." He couldn't stop the flow of tears, and he gave one last, almost inaudible statement before breaking. "I'm sorry for not being good enough".

Craig was taken aback, "Fat? Tweek- you have never been fat." He took the other's hands in his own, leaning his head onto the other's chest gently. "And you're more than good enough... you're perfect. But... if you keep not eating..." Craig gulped, "There could be... medical repercussions. I don't want to be able to count your ribs Tweek." The thought of his perfect lover looking like even more malnourished wasn't exactly the biggest turn on.

His fingers moved to wipe away those tears, "Maybe we should seek some professional help in the matter. I... I want to help make you better Tweek." Craig couldn't help but frown a little, "I mean... my medium t-shirt is so big on you, you could where it without pants..."

"N-no! I don't want professional help!" Tweek yelped, hysteria raising inside of him. The last time he had gotten "treatment", he was put on 10 pills a day, ones which made him act and feel like a zombie. Sure, he may not even be prescribed pills, but he wasn't going to take that chance. He bit down on his lip, hard.

"Please, Craig! I... I'll try..." He sobbed, though he was scared. Scared that Craig would see, once he put the weight back on, and regret his persuasion. "Just…d-don't make me see the d-doctors!" He felt like a freak, though it was nothing new. Why could he never be normal? Not even his lover could accept him; no matter what he did to try and please him. He wanted to hurt himself, or something, but Craig was right there, and he didn't want to disgust Craig any more than he already must be.

Craig's heart swelled with joy that Tweek would try. "Don't worry, you don't have to see the doctors. And, look Tweek, if you think it's because of how you look, get it out of your head. You're sexy Tweek." Craig kissed him gently, "I know you can get right at a healthy weight again." His hand came up to touch the younger's face. "I love you... now let's have dinner- then bed?"

Tweek smiled, wiping away his tears at Craig's compliment. But then he trembled, thinking of having to eat dinner, and not just that, but Craig was probably expecting him to eat a large portion. His illness had gone away, so he could no longer use that excuse. He relented, not wanting to ruin things, again.

"Ok." He murmured, before hearing his ringtone go off. He leant away, and picked up his phone. Butters. He disconnected. "Can you g-go put it on? I just n-need to talk to Butters." He stated, standing up, wondering what was wrong, if anything, with Butters. He bent down to give Craig a peck on the cheek, then left the room, ringing Butters again.

Craig didn't have to be told twice, "I'll make something really good." He promised, planning on a hearty dinner for the two of them. Craig began to work steadily in the kitchen, rocking his apron while he moved around the tight space. He was happy, knowing that the blonde was going to eat something for once.

"Tweek... oh gosh! I'm so happy you called." Butters's voice was hurried, "I'm...I'm really scared...Eric's busted outta prison!" He rubbed his eyes, "He may even go after Kenny!" He pulled on one of his blonde tresses.

"W-what?" Tweek shrieked. "T-they let him out?" He scowled, angry, but also scared for his friend and Kenny. "A-are you with Kenny now?"

"Yes..." Little tears welled up in his eyes, pulling his knees up to his chest, "He's... he's calling me from a blocked number... Saying he's gonna find me... and break me, take me from Kenny." His arms wrapped tightly around Kenny's frame. "And yuh..yes..." Butters had a little stutter that only reared it's head when he was upset. "We're at his house right now."

Tweek's heart almost sank. "Y-you need to call the police!" Tweek instructed. "In the m-meanwhile... Barricade the house, ok? We'll do the s-same thing, just in case..." Tweek felt like crying, too. "B-but if you want, I c-can come over? C-Cartman can't fight f-four people, B-butters." He offered, though he was terrified.

"You don't have to guh go through all that trouble for me Tweek." He whispered, "But if you want to. We'll start barricading the house." Butters looked to Kenny, a sheer look of apparent terror on his face.

Keeping the phone to his ear, Tweek wandered back out into the Kitchen, placing the phone on the counter and putting it on speakerphone. He watched as Craig put something in the oven then grabbed him, hugging Craig as he trembled in fear.

"What's the matter, Tweek?" He could hear the tone in their friend on the phone, "Butters... is everything all right?" The ravenette asked softly, his eyes glancing over to the phone. For a moment, all he heard was the sound of Butters sobs with Kenny consoling him.

"Eric... Eric's... He's out of prison! I don't want him hurting nobody!" He whined in fear, knowing he'd go after all four of them.

Kenny took control of the phone, pulling Butters into his lap and stroking his hair gently. He sighed. They were in his room at that moment, and his Mom, Karen and Kevin had fled to his Dad's mother. He had no idea where his Dad was, probably drunk somewhere, but at least they were out of the situaton.

He feared for him and Butters mostly, but also knew Craig and Tweek would be in trouble, too. Tweek and Craig had pratically knocked Cartman out, not to mention they had finally gave Butters the courage to break up with him.

"I think you guys better get over here." He muttered. "We can deal with this together, before, as Butters says, he hurts someone. I'll see you guys soon." He hung up.

We will be there as soon as possible." He assured Kenny, his arms tightening around his fragile little blonde lover. He didn't want to keep Butters and Kenny waiting for very long. "Grab a snack out of the cupboard Tweek." He told the other, "We will eat dinner when we get back."

He grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter, waiting on Tweek. He grabbed his pocket knife from out of a kitchen drawer and attached it to his belt loop.

Tweek sighed and pulled a granola bar out of the drawer. His eyes widened at Craig's weapon, as if frightened of his own lover, but took Craig's hand, the same way he always did when he left the house; he needed someone to come with him out into the world.

* * *

Tweek was anxious the whole car journey, not saying much. When they finally arrived, he ran straight for the door, not waiting for Craig - that was his mistake. His body hurled backwards the same time a hand clamped over his mouth. Trying to scream, he watched as Craig got out of the car. He was pulled away, kicking and yelling.

"W-where are we going?" He got out when Cartman finally stopped muffling him. He spat onto the grass. Cartman, clad in an orange jumpsuit, smiled.

"You, Tweekers, are going to help me get Butters back." Tweek shook his head fiercely, but yelped as Cartman pulled out a sharp knife. Cartman drove it into his cheek, and he sobbed with pain as blood oozed from the wound.

"Now, call." Cartman ordered, pressing Tweek's own phone to his ear. "Tell him to come outside if he wants his friend alive... and only him." He hissed, pressing the knife against Tweek's neck, millimetres away from cutting the pale skin.

He dialled. "B-Butters, y-you - nngh - h-have t-o..." He didn't want to. He looked at Cartman pleadingly, but to no avail. He felt the knife digging into his skin, breaking it. He cried out. "P-please...You have to c-come outside... Or I'll be k-killed -" Cartman grabbed the phone from him and chucked it away.

* * *

***giggles***


	28. Safe

Craig threw the car into park, watching Tweek emerge from the vehicle quickly. His rage flared, watching the events unfold before him. He flung his car door wide open, "Cartman!" He looked across to his now bleeding lover, "Take your fat nasty hands off of him." He hissed out, watching the front door crack open.

Butters emerged from the door, wringing his hands in nervous fear. "Eric... Please don't hurt Tweek..." Tears slid down his cheeks, "I'll do whatever... Just let him go." Butters didn't want Eric, "but just realize... I won't ever love you like I used to!"

Kenny rushed out after Butters, grabbing him, holding him. He had heard Butters' words and it sickened him to the core. He couldn't just let his love go like that... No, he couldn't. But he saw the distress in both of Craig and Butters' expressions and looked to where Tweek and Cartman were situated.

Cartman stared down at Butters, a grin curling on his face as his heart broke. Had he really been so bad to Butters? Did he really deserve for his love to find some new guy so soon? Not to mention, it being his best friend from since he was born? His eyes shone with tears, but he held the smile.

"Fine." He said impassively, still holding Tweek as he squirmed. "But...you have to come here first." He conditioned, moving the knife so it pierced into the skin even more. Tweek howled. Cartman knew he had them there. If Kenny and Craig tried to attack him, he would just kill Tweek - it wouldn't affect him at all.

He didn't take account of someone coming from behind of him however. In only a few seconds, something heavy crushed over his head and Cartman fell to the ground, releasing Tweek. Crying, Tweek sped away, latching onto Craig immediately.

Over Cartman, Simon stood, his mouth wide open as he dropped the heavy sack of potatos. "Dude."

Craig stroked Tweek's hair, "I'm so sorry Tweekers..." He hadn't gotten to him before Cartman had him in his clutches. He felt low, so very low. A frown crossed his lips, "we need to get that bandaged as soon as possible." He whispered, still in a fury that Cartman dare hurt Tweek. The blonde was already in a rough state anyway- why did the fat ass need to make it worse?

"D-don't be sorry... S'not your fault." Tweek croaked, his voice hoarse from screaming so much. He looked at Butters too, as if wanting to communicate the same thing to him.

"I was just..." Simon's voice was extremely high. He was gobsmacked. "Just...I was...Going s-shopping..." He made his way over to the group, waving his hands frantically. "What the fuck?" He blurted out finally. He had just been walking home to his Dad's when he had seen a slightly overweight boy cuffing Tweek, and he had acted on instinct.

Tweek went to Simon, hugging him tightly. Simon had just saved his life, and, probably before, when they had runaway. He kissed Simon on the cheek and he swore Simon smiled; platonic kissing was just their thing. Besides, Simon had a girlfriend now, Red. He had enrolled in the high school when he moved in with his father, and Tweek was glad. He had found a solid friend in him. He stepped away, and went back to Craig, holding his painful cheek.

Craig couldn't help but feel somewhat emasculated by Simon's quick reaction. In a way, it made him feel a bit insecure, an emotion he had never truly experienced in his life. "Thanks for saving him..." He did feel grateful, none the less that Tweek was safe and sound in his arms once more.

"Gee, I love you Tweek." Butters smiled. "I'm so happy you're all right. I'm going to call the police and have him arrested." Butters assured them all. "He needs to go away- forever." Kenny nodded at that statement, already grabbing his phone.

* * *

When Tweek arrived home, he had Craig tending to his cheek and neck in minutes. He was still holding the stinging cut on his cheek when Craig walked in with their dinner. His portion was the same as Craig's; he almost was sick.

"Um, little steps?" He squeeled, looking down at the pasta. He sighed, and twirled a piece around his fork anyway.

"All right, all right. Scoop whatever you don't finish into the tupper ware container." Craig stated lightly ruffling those soft blonde locks, taking his seat beside Tweek.

Tweek had a sudden thought. "C-Craig...When we get m-married, do you want kids?"

That question stirred Craig quite a bit, did he want kids? "Maybe... It'd be nice to have a kid or two..." He smiled warmly, digging into his own plate. "Do you want them too, Tweekers?"

Tweek smiled up at Craig. "I'd love a g-girl...Or a boy! I'm not s-sexist! Oh god, I didn't mean it t-that way! Gah!" He pulled on his hair, then shushed himself.

"I just w-wondered about h-how we could have c-children - I m-mean I d-don't exactly have a v-vagina down there, Craig." He blushed. "I t-thought maybe we could adopt, or g-get a surrogate mother -" He stopped himself. "S-sorry, I'm p-planning way far ahead."

"It's not being sexist at all Tweekie." He kissed him, "I want to have a little girl. So I can be a protective daddy." He chuckled at the thought. "Maybe we can find a surrogate or adopt. I don't mind at all either way." Though in his heart, he really wanted to see his Tweekers pregnant. Sadly it was not possible.

"And you're not planning too far out. I love hearing you talk about what you want." He pecked him on the cheek.

Tweek nodded, swallowing a piece of spaghetti. He had cleared half the plate; he decided that was good enough. Taking it out to the Kitchen, he put the leftovers in the fridge and washed his plate.

Craig's phone went off, twice, and he snatched at it, wondering who was so insistent in contacting him. Thomas. Huh. He bit down a paranoid thought - Craig had apologised to him about it, and, according to Butters, went bat shit angry at Thomas. He chucked the phone back on the counter.

"Ignore that text." Craig called, recognizing Thomas's text tone. It was something along the lines of 'asshole is texting you.' Craig shook his head and sighed, "We're going to change my phone number tomorrow. He's out for blood- to ruin us." The ravenette grunted softly, "I thought he'd get the idea that he meant nothing to me when I smashed my last phone."

Tweek went back into the main room, and sat back down next to Craig. "Mmph - hurry u-up." Tweek whimpered, resting his head on Craig's shoulder. He took his lips up to Craig's ear. "I'll m-meet you in the bedroom." He winked, getting up.

When Craig felt Tweek touch his ears, he let out a soft purr. "I'll be right there." He whispered back, getting up off of the couch, following the blonde back to their bedroom.

The minute Craig entered the room, Tweek was on him, pulling Craig to the bed for a long kiss. He had originally planned to be topping that night, having decided to alternate lately, but after the trauma of the day he really needed Craig to be inside of him, and completely dominating.

Craig nipped at the younger's ear tenderly. "Get comfortable Tweekie." He whispered, his fingers slipping along the side of his milky neck.

Tweek exchanged looks with his ebony haired lover. Tweek knew no one ever could make him feel like he did with Craig, and the bulge in his jeans testified to that. He arched his back, grinding into Craig.

Craig's cobalt eyes remained fixated on Tweek, scattering little kisses all along his forehead, to his cheeks, and finally to those thin pink lips . His hands slowly pulled up Tweek's shirt and pulled it over his head. He continued to litter that body with soft little kisses right down to the belt line of his pants. "We are going to take it nice and slow." He gently slid Tweek's bottoms off, leaving him bare beneath him.

"O-okay!" Tweek agreed, nodding frantically as he swallowed. His cheeks turned a dark red as Craig undressed him, exposing him.

He took the boy's swollen flesh into his hand and brought the tip to his lips. His tongue darted out and trailed the sensitive crown of that cock head, teasing at the slit.

Tweek cried out, feeling Craig's tongue on him. He barely had time to think about STDs before Craig was licking at his slit. He tangled his fingers into Craig's dark hair, chucking away his chullo, and moaned. "P-please Craig." He begged, wanting nothing more than to have Craig's warm mouth around him.

Cobalt eyes glanced up at that cute blonde, listening to those please for more attention. He pulled that swollen flesh between his lips, tongue languidly trailing the thick vein on the bottom of the shaft. The ravenette couldn't peel his eyes away from that smitten face.

Tweek gasped, yanking on Craig's hair gently as Craig took him in. The feeling was incomparable to the actual sex, but it cut close. He could almost come just from the bliss Craig was giving him, but he wasn't sure; worried Craig wouldn't want to swallow, or he wouldn't have enough in him to keep going for the sex.

Craig took that thick length down to the base, his hand fondling those soft balls as he worked that thick flesh. The ravenette kept his eyes on his lover's face, quite pleased with the sounds that Tweek was eliciting. His own cock pressed achingly against the front of his pants.

His free hand came down to try and calm his own erection a little, wanting to keep it tame until he actually got to make love to his little Tweekers.

Tweek found he couldn't hold it in anymore, especially when Craig began to fondle his balls, and felt the heat in his abdomen grow as he came, to his horror, into Craig's awaiting mouth.

* * *

**There is a point to all this sex stuff, I swear! There's going to be some…strange development in the story coming up, as a slight spoiler. Now, what's that little thing that makes me happy? It has (*counts on fingers*) six letters, and won't take long… **


	29. One Good Reason

Craig felt that cock begin the pump that hot spunk down his throat. He closed his eye, swallowing every last drop. It was an unfamiliar taste, but he didn't mind. Craig licked the corners of his mouth- "Did you like that?" He asked Tweek softly.

Tweek panted for a minute, shocked that Craig took it all in. "Y-Yeah." He murmured, still reeling. His eyes went to Craig's jeans, or, more importantly, what lay beyond them. "I'm up...for m-more..." He said needlessly, already working on Craig's pants.

He pulled Craig in for another kiss, tasting his own cum. It was salty, lukewarm, and kind of sweet, and he didn't like it much, so it only made him more stunned that Craig had swallowed the whole thing. He could feel himself getting hard again, as he peeled off Craig's last layer of clothing, his boxers, and took Craig into his hand, rubbing his cock gingerly. He could barely even feel the pain in his neck and cheek anymore.

Craig felt his cheeks redden, hips pressing against the other's warm hand. The other pressed his lips right back into Tweek's, "if you're sure." The ravenette grabbed the little bottle of lune off or the night stand, liberally covering his fingers with it. Craig's hands wandered between the others ass cheeks. He pressed his middle finger into that tight ring if muscle, nuzzling the others neck.

Tweek moaned; he was still sensitive from his orgasm. His lip snagged on his teeth as Craig began to finger him, preparing him. "Y-you can add the next one." He relented, slinging his arms around Craig's torso.

Craig did so gently, slowly spreading the two digits inside of his lover. "All right Tweek..." He nuzzled the other's neck, now pressing his fingers against that sensitive spot inside his lover. "Think you're about ready..."' Craig told the shorter male.

Tweek squirmed as Craig brushed against his sweet spot, moving his hand to his member to work it up again. He kissed Craig on the cheek and muttered "I think so t-too." He tangled his fingers into Craig's hair.

The ravenette pulled his digits free from Tweek and grabbed that bottle of lubricant off of the night stand. He slicked his swollen flesh with the smooth substance, pressing the tip against Tweek's entrance. "You're so fucking sexy, Tweek." He hissed out softly, slowly embedding his full length inside of his lover. His cheeks were heated with his excitement.

Tweek gasped as Craig slipped into him. Multiple times they had done this, but the feeling always felt new. He loved the feeling of being full, and bringing pleasure to Craig, but the pain weighed down on that and his eyes welled with tears again. "P-please move." He pleaded, looking into Craig's eyes and kissing him at the side of his mouth.

Craig didn't have to be told by his lover twice to move his hips. He rested his hands on Tweek's hips. His own eyes were glazed over with an insatiable lust for that smaller male laying beneath him. "Damn you're so tight Tweek..." He purred out, pressing his thumbs into the other's hips.

Tweek felt his walls being slowly penetrated and his tears dried at each thrust as Craig skimmed across his prostate. His lips met Craig's as he embraced him, rocking his hips in rhythm with Craig. Tweek's lips parted as he feigned entry, gently battling Craig for dominance as they kissed, and tasting each other as they collided softly.

Craig's hands slowly moved up to rest on Tweek's cheeks. "Oh Tweek..." He hissed out, his hand coming down to touch the other's still soft cock. The ravenette knew it'd be awhile before Tweek was at full mast again. His eyes closed as he leaned downward to capture his lover's lips against his own.

Tweek whimpered as Craig touched his dick. "Nngh - you're so s-sexy." He gasped out, returning Craig's earlier compliment as he stared at the man he loved, in all his glory. A broad face, paired with cobalt eyes, a long, sloped nose, and a pair of chapped lips - Tweek loved each and every feature. He cried out as Craig particularly rammed into his prostate, making the bed creak as he arched his back desperately, intent on having the blissful sensation again.

Craig rubbed Tweek gently, "Oh fuck..." His head tilted back, after a few thrusts, feeling all of those wonderful sensations flowing through his body now. Craig listened to the moans he elicited from Tweek. His eyes had snapped shut as he felt those warm walls squeeze hard on his thick cock.

"You... feel so good Tweek..." He set a slightly harsher pace, still ensuring he would hit that special spot inside him. Craig knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer- not with Tweek's adorable face looking up at him from below.

Tweek could feel his climax building up again as Craig picked up a harder pace. "Mmm C-Craig!" He screamed, grabbing his shoulders tightly. He couldn't hold out anymore; his eyes scrunched tight as he came again, his body drooping in sexual exhaustion as Craig continued pounding into him, pleasuring him immensely through his orgasm.

The blonde tightened around Craig, making the ravenette hiss out in pleasure. His own seed spurted into the tight channel. He leaned down and captured his lover's lips once again. "That was amazing, Tweekie." He whispered to the other male, feeling that warm spunk cover his stomach and chest.

Tweek could barely even form words, his breath catching as he pushed Craig's hair out of his face. "It always i-is." Tweek smiled, before yawning tiredly. He cupped Craig's cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. "I l-love you." He murmured, trembling underneath Craig.

"I love you too, Tweekie." He nuzzled his lover's soft hand, his own eyes becoming quite heavy. Craig looked into those pretty eyes, pulling his softening flesh out of the other. "And it always will be." He promised Tweek, a hand brushing through those messy yellow locks.

* * *

A few days later, Kenny was on his way to Butters' house. The two had come out to both their parents, with varying results.

Kenny's Dad was nowhere to be seen, and, though drunk, Kenny's Mom embraced Kenny, crying and saying how happy she was that her baby had someone. Butters' parents seemed neutral, already knowing he was gay, and while slightly disapproving in terms of Kenny's background, they saw how kind he was to Butters.

He smirked, only last night he had, for the first time, made love to Butters. He had to leave in the middle of the night, regrettably, knowing Butters' parents would throw a fit, but stayed there until Butters feel asleep, leaving a "good morning" note for him to wake up to.

He let himself into the house, using the key Butters had provided him with. "Butters?" He called.

Butters rolled himself over, mid sleep, to rest an arm over Kenny's chest. There was no warmth there! His eyes snapped wide open, panicking about where the blonde had been. Was this all a joke!? To just use Butters and leave him alone in bed... He wiped the tears that rolled down his face and sniffled, slipping out of bed. "Should-a-a... known better..." He shook his head in his bout of fury, turning to see a note on his night stand.

"Stupid Kenny..." He opened it up, reading the contents.

His ears twitched at the sound of his name being called, "Kenny?" The blonde whimpered softly, thinking about how Eric at least had never just got up and disappeared in the middle of a night's rest.

Kenny rushed up the stairs, hearing sounds he didn't like. "What's wrong?" He asked, walking in, seeing a dejected version of his boyfriend. He saw the note cast aside and groaned, taking Butters into his arms. "You know I didn't want to leave...I just worry Lee. I didn't want your parents knowing we slept together - that's not the kind of thing they'll be too happy about," He admitted, rubbing Butters' back.

A pout had formed itself on his lips, fighting back the urge to scream and tell him how Eric would stay there in bed all night with him. "I don't care Kenny... you just leaving like that made me feel used!" Butters rubbed his eyes sadly, looking straight into Kenny's eyes, "Eric always stayed with me all night! Why couldn't you!?" He covered his mouth, realizing what he said. It was something he never wanted to say out loud, to compare the two lovers he'd had.

"I... I'm sorry Ken." He wrapped his arms around the taller male. "I didn't mean to say that... I...I..." His head dropped, looking at the floor in shame.

Kenny was not apathetic. He had never been emotionless, like Craig, but he had never been emotion, either. He thought death was the worst thing he could ever feel, but he was wrong. He felt ashamed, guilty, but angry at the same time. Most of all, he felt devastated. He had only tried to protect Butters, and he had left at the last possible moment, returning only 3 hours later... It wasn't enough. At least, for Butters.

"I t-told you wouldn't replace Cartman." Kenny said, his voice breaking. "I told you, and you agreed, Butters, you agreed." He shook his head, getting up. "You don't trust me Butters, you don't even love me." Tears filled his eyes. "I swore not to hurt you Butters... But I guess I should have made you promise not to hurt me." He clenched his fists, walking out of the room and pulling his parka right over his head, like he used to, shielding himself from the world.

He rushed out of the house, not even seeing Tweek standing there, ringing the doorbell. He just had to get the hell out, like he always did.

"Kenny, wait- don't go..." He wilted, biting down on his lip gently. The blonde didn't know whether or not to follow. Butters decided to follow, despite the fact that Kenny probably hated his guts now. How could he say something like that? Whatever occurred to him... Kenny was right. Was... was he no better than the fat boy he'd loved prior? Probably not.

He flung his door wide open and made haste down the flight of stairs to the front door. His pretty green eyes watched through his tears as Kenny walked away from his house. "Ken... I'm sorry!" He sobbed out wiping his eyes of that misery filled wetness. Though he was quickly stopped by the other blonde on the porch.

His heart sank as Kenny kept walking from him- he'd fucked up and would never be able to get his forgiveness. "H..hey Tweek!" He looked down at his feet, "You wanna come in?"

Tweek gripped Butters' arm, flitting his eyes over his face in concern. "U-um sure. He stepped in, keeping his eyes on Butters. "Y-you ok? What's wrong?" He decided to leave his problems for later.

He flung his arms tightly around his best friend, crying into his chest. "I said something really stupid and selfish to Kenny... *hic* I didn't mean to hurt him..." Little fists balled up in Tweek's loose fitting top, "I don't know how to fix things... I..." He shook his head, wishing he could take back things, "I *hic* compared him to Eric..." In his hysteria, Butters had given himself a bad case of the hiccups and could not get them to stop.

* * *

**Review :) **


	30. Knocked Up

**AN: Mpreg coming up. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Tweek rubbed Butters back, reaching across with his free arm to shut the door quietly. "Shhh Butters, shh. It'll be ok." He kissed Butters on the cheek. "I-I'm sure he'll come back." Tweek pulled away, wiping off Butters' tears. "Come on, you s-should sit down." He guided Butters' to his own couch. "T-tell me, what exactly h-happened?"

"He left me in the middle of the night! So I freaked out on him when he came back this morning... I- *hic* compared him to Eric... saying that he wouldn't have done that." Butters rubbed his eyes and cuddled Tweek sadly, "Maybe I deserve to *hic* alone." The blonde did not handle well with all these negative emotions flowing through him.

Tweek gasped, pulling Butters' closer to him. "You d-don't deserve to be alone Butters... You deserve to be with someone you love..." He frowned. "Y-you do love him?" He bit his lip.

"Of course I love *hic* him! That's why it hurt so badly when he left me last night..." Butters shook his head, "I shouldn't have said nothing... *hic* I messed up big time..." Maybe Butters was still caught up on Eric... but Kenny had treated him well enough. "I should-aa just said to wake me up when you leave or something... I dunno why I said that..."

Tweek thought for a bit. "You two had s-sex?" He asked softly, rocking Butters gently. "Craig never w-wants to wake me after... I n-need all the sleep I can get... Kenny must h-have had a reason - Nngh didn't he tell you?"

"He... He didn't want to make my parents mad." He whimpered softly, "I feel awful... And we did... For the first time. He wasn't rough on me like Eric was." He wrung his hands nervously, "how should I get him back...?"

Tweek sighed, then felt a jolt in his stomach. He stifled a painful gasp. "M-maybe you can c-call him?" Tweek advised. "H-he really loves you Butters. He was trying to get advice from C-Craig way back when Craig and I started dating."

"You're right! Thanks Tweek! I'll call him now!" He picked up his phone, dialling the other blonde nervously. Butters hoped that Kenny would still pick up. He bit on his lip gently, anxiously waiting him to answer.

"Hello?" Kenny was so out of it he didn't even pause to check the caller ID. Tears were still drying on his face.

"Oh Ken!" Butters sniffled, "I didn't mean to say those mean things... I was just scared... I've got something special planned for you tonight if you'll give me another chance." He swore, thinking about how he'd make things up to his lover.

Kenny paused, kicking at a crisps wrapper. He looked up at the sky, squinting at the sun, as he took off his parka, revealing skinny jeans and a grubby grey top, to speak clearer. "I know you didn't baby." He relented, smiling to himself. "I shouldn't have stormed away like that." His eyes lit up. "What you got planned, Buttercup?"

"Well come over later on tonight and find out." Butters teased, "cause if I told you now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now." He teased. "But you'll like it a lot- I promise."

Kenny grinned. "Alright, I will." He remembered seeing Tweek. "Listen, Butters, if you got the impression I was breaking up with you... I wasn't - I won't leave you." He gave a deep breath. "I love you, okay? You should probably get back to Tweek. I'll see you Butters. Tonight."

"I'm so happy to hear that." Butters sighed in relief, glad that Kenny still loved him, "I love you too Kenny. I promise I won't say nothing stupid again." He smiled before hanging up the phone.

"Sorry about that Tweek." Butter kissed his friend on the cheek, "so how're you and Craig ?"

Tweek burst into tears, remembering why he came. "B-butters, I'm just so scared." He crumpled. "It's not even possible... It can't be possible..." He started muttering to himself, staring at his hands. He felt the jolt again, and his hands flew to his stomach automatically. He cringed, taking them away.

"What's wrong? What can't be possible? Tweek. why're you hurting?" Butters panicked, pulling the other close. He noted that Tweek was gaining weight, and looking healthier at the least.

Tweek took a shaky breath, but his rapid breathing only increased. "B-b-butters, I keep throwing up in the m-morning... and there's something hurting inside of me... and I k-know I'm being stupid..." He let out a sob. "B-b-but I keep s-showing l-like every symptom for it..." He ducked his head into Butters' lap. "I t-think I'm p-pregnant."

"Oh my god Tweek!" His eyes widened, "we will go get you a pregnancy test and find out. Have ya told Craig yet?! He'll be ecstatic if you are!" Butters coddled the other one. "Nothing's impossible in this crazy town. Remember that."

Tweek looked up, his eyes shining. "Oh, n-no Butters - I can't tell Craig! He'll h-hate me!" He panicked, thinking of Craig's face, looking down at him in disgust. "U-um I'm probably being p-paranoid..." He fibbed, struggling to get up. "It's just an s-stomach bug..."

"Why would he hate you? You're his entire WORLD!" Butters assured the twitchy blonde, "and we shouldn't just push this under the rug." He was concerned, "at least take a test to make sure you're not then we'll say it's a bug."

Tweek had gone to Butters' house under the folly that he was off to work, when in reality he had called in, asking for a sick day. "Nnm - I'll g-go to the doctors." He gave in. "I-it'll be less embarrassing than a t-test..." He gave Butters an uneasy smile. "I'm s-so glad you're my - gah - best friend." He checked the time. Half an hour had gone by - the doctors would close in two hours.

"I g-gotta go h-home and t-tell Craig." His stomach twisted in anticipation, accompanied by the painful jolts.

"Good!" Butters cooed excitedly, "let me know what you find out. And tell Craig before you go to the doctors office!" He wagged a warning finger. "Cause he needs to know!"

* * *

Craig was at home, getting himself ready for his job interview for the music store. "Hope Tweek's alright." He smiled to himself.

Tweek burst through the door. He had just sat through another hour long bus journey, and it wasn't the most pleasant experience for a paranoid boy. "C-Craig, I need to tell you something." Tweek reasoned, coming into the lounge. "But you n-need to promise to understand and not be m-mad..."

Craig blinked at the other male when he walked into their home, "of course I'll listen. And I won't be mad- I promise." He pulled the other male into a warm embrace.

: Tweek breathed in through his nose. "O-ok, here's the thing..." He trembled. "I m-may be pregnant."

That statement had Craig in disbelief, "Wait... What?" He wanted to hear it again to verify what exactly he had just heard. "You... You're joking right? You can't be pregnant. We're dudes!"

Tweek looked down, his chest heaving. He almost wanted to dismiss the whole thing, but Butters had ordered him to. "I-I'm not l-lying. I-I keep throwing up in the mornings and my something is really painful down t-there and if you d-don't want to go to the d-doctors with me that's fine." Tweek rambled, ending in a few sobs. He fought them back, wiping away his tears. He checked the time again. He needed to go. He turned away; he knew Craig wouldn't understand.

Craig shook his head, "I trust you- I want to go with you love." He gave the other a loving kiss, "it's just a lot to suddenly take in. I believe you." He nuzzled the other's neck gently. "Let's get in my car and go." He picked up his keys.

Tweek smiled at Craig, taking his hand.

"Mr Tweak?" The Doctor asked, walking in. He caught sight of the man next to his patient. "Ah, and Mr Tucker." Tweek bit his lip. He had undergone hours of tests, despite the fact the practise should have closed by then.

"Now, what I'm saying may alarm you. If either of you need to leave the room, you may, but at least one needs to listen to this information." Tweek noted the doctor's voice was shaking.

"Tweek, were you aware you have dystemeo?" The doctor asked vaguely. Tweek gave him an alarmed look in return, never having heard of it. The doctor sighed, adjusting his coat. Tweek saw the name tag; Dr Wilkins.

"Tweek, it says here on your file you were born with an extremely rare condition - I gather your parents never saw fit to tell you. Well, you may have noticed a lack of hair in the chin and chest region." Tweek nodded, frowning. "And, excuse my indecency, but you also have very femine facial features, I'm sure you're aware." Tweek exchanged a glance with Craig.

"Tweek, you were born predominantly male, but, ah, something went wrong in your genetics, and you were born with a few...female aspects. Most importantly, a womb." Tweek bit flesh with his nails. "The womb has no connection to your penis, and all your other sexual organs are working just fine. It is, in a way, unattached to almost everything. There is no other vagina parts, none at all."

"I'm very sure you would have gone your whole life without knowing this, had it not been, excuse me, for you participating in strenuous anal activity." Tweek went beetroot. "The friction caused a tear in your small intestine, possibly when you lost your virginity, and we have determined that the very last time you had sex, the sperm ejaculated by Craigfer here...It somehow slipped through the ruptured wall straight into your womb." Tweek could barely breathe.

"Tweak, you are, without a doubt, pregnant. I would like to keep this encounter strictly confidential, as I am sure you would not want the publicity... And you are scheduled for a C-Section -" Tweek passed out.

* * *

**Meep, does all that sciency stuff satisfy you? It took me ages thinking of a logical explanation!**


	31. Mysterion

Craig listened to every last word that fell from the doctor's lips, blinking quite a bit in. "So... I'm going to be a father is what you're trying to say?" The ravenette was only slightly panic stricken.

But his concern quickly faded about Tweek's pregnancy and went straight to his fiancé laying on the floor. "Tweekie!" He scooped him up carefully, "are you going to be okay?" He fanned his face with a pamphlet. "We will make this work...l promise."

Tweek adjusted his head dizzy. He noted the Doctor had left, probably to give them time to talk. "I-I'm a girl?" He muttered, his world spinning until it focused, and fear hit him. ""C-Craig, I can't do it! I can't do it!" Tweek panicked, grabbing at Craig's shirt. "I'm not meant to be pregnant! Guys aren't meant to be pregnant! Oh god, I'm gonna have boobs!" He wailed, completely in despair. "H-how could my parents not tell me? How could you fuck me?" His panic turned to anger. "It's your fault!" He accused, his body convulsing violently.

Craig placed a hand on his forehead, when the blonde continued to panic. He was then taken aback when he was accused of this being his fault. "Whoa hold up- I didn't know either! Or I would have taken other precautions!" Craig did his best to console his fiancé. "Don't take it out on me! I'm here for you."

Tweek nodded frantically. "You're right. I'm sorry." He took a deep breath. "M-maybe we should terminate it..." Tweek said impassively, staring blankly at the white wall, tears still spilling from his eyes. He wasn't even thinking of it as a little baby anymore; he was thinking of a tiny monster growing inside of him, practically killing him from the inside out. He shuddered. That thing was still inside of him.

Craig felt his heart hit the bottom of his stomach. "Terminate..." He felt tears welling at his eyes, "but... It's ours... I mean... " he turned his head away, "if... If that's the option you want to go with... I don't want you to do that." He held the other tightly, crying tears of his own.

Tweek saw Craig's tears and stopped spacing out. "I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean it!" He suddenly pictured cradling a tiny baby in his hands, and almost smiled. Almost. "It's just an l-lot of things to process y-you know... It's scary Craig, ok? It's f-fucking scary." He murmured, gripping Craig's arm tightly. The baby disappeared from his mind, and death and crying replaced it.

"I'm not meant to c-carry a child, Craig. T-there's so many things that could g-go wrong - the C-section could k-kill me!" He wept. "And the baby! What if it has the same thing I do, but worse? What if it has both a penis and a freaking v-vagina? Or has two heads? Two males' genetics can't make an h-healthy baby Craig!" He slid himself into Craig's lap, curling up. "I'm just...scared."

"That's what the doctor is here for Tweekie. He'll monitor the baby's growth and if it is going to be abnormal or hurt you we will terminate. Does that sound fair?" Craig held tightly onto his boyfriend. "I'll be with you every step of the way. As will Butters I'm sure."

"It sounds o-ok." Tweek managed, kissing Craig lightly. "But I'm choosing the name." Tweek said childishly, sticking his tongue out.

* * *

The little blonde had himself dressed up in a sexy little negligée, the final touches were about ready. He'd be a little damsel in distress for Kenny. The blonde chained himself to the head board after texting Kenny to come over now.

His parents were out of town, giving them all the time in the world for night time activities to occur.

Kenny had made his way up the stairs, worried what the night would bring. He wondered if everything really was okay, but his excitement peaked when he saw Butters' through the crack in the door. He nearly kicked it open.

"Oh help me Kenny! I'm trapped!" Butters whimpered softly, "Please save me." The little blonde struggled against his tight bindings.

His legs were even spread wide open, ankles too, tied up to the end posts of the bed. Kenny was given a nice sexy view of his shorter, feminine lover.

Kenny smirked, seeing his Buttercup half exposed, laying on the bed. He could feel himself getting hard already. "Kenny, is that who you want?" He asked, slowly making his way to the bed, and ripping off his shirt as he went along. He licked his lips, taking his mask out of his pant pocket and slinging it on. He had the hope earlier it, after all, go fine, and so he had gotten something together for Butters' too. He took off his jeans, revealing tight fitting, holy leggings that made his erection obvious.

He kneeled next to Butters on the bed, nibbling on his earlobe then licking the shell of it. "I'm afraid I can't do that blondie." He struck his hand out, deliberately fondling Butters through his thin lingerie. He tutted. "Don't you know I'm a bad guy, sweetheart?" He chuckled, rubbing his hands up and down Butters' thighs. "I think I'm going to play with you for a bit." He declared, as if he had only just made the decision.

Butters couldn't help but squirm, at those tantalizing touches between his legs. "Ooo, but I thought Mysterion would save me not hurt me." He softly whimpered, figuring that a little role play action would catch his lover's attention. And oh how it had!

Butters couldn't help but watch Kenny, purring in delight at the sight of that stuff erection. "So, mister bad guy- what're you going to do to me?" He asked sweetly, pressing his crotch into that warm hand.

Kenny scowled and tutted again, a grin creeping onto his face. "Rule number one, no touching. You take what you get, blondie." He pulled on a pair of black latex gloves. "Rule number two," He dropped his lips next to Butters' ear. "the safe word is hello kitty."

He settled back up on the bed, delighted at how Butters' legs were already spread, just waiting for him. He tore a piece of his cape off, wrapping it around Butters' eyes. He turned his eyes back to that crotch, and with one fluid motion, created a large tear in the lingerie, letting Butters' dick spring out, a mind of its own.

"Any requests?" He asked huskily, hovering his fingers just next to Butters' member.

Butters smiled at the safe word, happy that it was one of his favourite things . "And I can't touch you anyway!" A blush rose in those pretty cheeks, "requests?" Butters blinked as Kenny covered his eyes with his that torn piece of fabric.

"All I want is for you to have your way with me. Any way you want me." He purred out softly; he wanted to make up for how he had upset him earlier. A soft whine escaped as he felt those latex glad hands linger near his cock.

Kenny removed his fingers, smiling fondly at the blinded face he loved. His pink lips were parted, and his little nose was wrinkling. "How would you feel if I NEVER let you go, blondie? If I kept you here," His fingers found their way to Butters' chest, twirling and pinching his nipples.

"as my own personal sex slave, hm? If I fucked you all day, all night, anytime I want?" Kenny's tent was poking into Butters' thigh. "Make you scream hoarse...and beg for more?"

Kenny couldn't take it anymore, he slipped down his leggings. "I'm gonna untie you, blondie, and you better not play any tricks on me... Or I assure you," He lay a kiss on Butters' cheek. "you won't like what's coming." Kenny, of course, was only pretending - he would never hurt Butters.

"Oh I'd be awful sad! I'd miss the outside!" A cry of delight emitted from his lips as he felt his nipples get tweaked so harshly. Butters then whispered, "but as your personal sex slave?" That was an entirely different prospect,

"If... If you keep teasing me like this... I couldn't say no!" The blonde purred out, blinking as he was let free. He kept his face tucked into the pillows, "oh... I'd never play any tricks Mister!" Butters lay perfectly still, loving how rough and playful Kenny was being.

He carefully untied the bindings, looking down at Butters the whole time. The second Butters was loose, Kenny had him flipped, his hands gripping onto Butter's thighs, keeping his tiny ass in the air, and leaving Butters' with his head resting on the pillow.

He wiggled his butt seductively. "We'll take me and show me who the boss is then!" He growled out . The blonde hoped Kenny would rough him up a little with some hair pulling and light spanking.

"You need so stop chatting so much, blondie." Kenny grunted, not really meaning it, but just needing an excuse. "I'll show you whose boss alright." He took out his cock and stroked it, letting it rub against the crease of Butters' ass. He heard whimpers and smirked, "You're a dirty little slut aren't you?" He muttered, dipping his finger in and out of Butters' hole. "You need punishing, don't you?"

Butters bit down harshly on his bottom lip as he was told to be quiet. His cock was twitching in anticipation, feeling that cock brush against his rear. "Oh yes- I'm a dirty whore!" Butters moaned out as that finger slipped inside his tight channel.

"Punish me. I'm so nasty!" Butters hissed between his teeth, pressing his fists into the bed beneath him.

Kenny lubed himself generously, slipping the tip of his dick into Butters' entrance before quickly pulling out again. He repeated this, again and again, each time going in further, but not in thrusts, just in prep. His hand hovered above Butters' ass, and as he slammed into those tight walls, he brought his hand down, harshly slapping Butters' on his ass cheek. He thrust in again and again, his hands gripping onto Butter's hips he carried on spanking him, albeit lighter and more spaced out. "Who do you want?" He hissed, doing his best to frind Butters' sweet spot.

Butters was living every second of this dirty talk. He hoped that Kenny was too. He gripped the bedding tighter as that thick cock enter his abused entrance. Butters let out a soft yelp when that hand came into contact with his ass. "Oh jeez!" It was quite a bit for the little blonde, being spanked and teased by that tantalizing, throbbing cock. "I want you!" He whimpered out, "Kenny that's so good- harder!" Even though they had only just started, Butters was turned on something fierce.

"Take me now." He pled, shifting his knees apart a little for the other male to be able to take him. "Please. I need it..."

"Kenny? Whose Kenny?" But then he smiled, taking off the mask and flipping Butters' back round, so they were face to face. He whipped off Butters' mask, and with one sweet kiss, thrust straight into him, again and again, his pace picking at each thrust. He could feel Butters tight around him, which made it hard to move, but he did, for Butters' sake.

"Whatever- I just want you!" Butters cried out softly, only to have a smile crossed his face when the mask was torn away from his face and he could see the face of his lover. He met the others kiss with passion.

Slender legs wrapped tightly around the taller's hips, pressing his heels into Kenny's back. "It feels so good!"

"Fuck, Butters!" Kenny yelled out, fucking Butters as the sound of his balls slapping against skin and bed creaking erupted around them. His climax was building up and as it did, he gave it all he got, fucking Butters like there was no tomorrow; though, if there was, and there would be, Butters would be awful sore. He could not hold it in anymore, and he came directly into Butters' ass, still rocking his hips as he went.

The smaller blonde's nails dug harshly into Kenny's back as he fucked him quite senseless. He moaned out as the other male picked up his pace, "Kenny!" He cried out, feeling the others hot seed fill him up. His own cock spawned and spurted a few thick ropes of sticky spunk onto the others chest. Through heavy lidded eyes, he looked up at Kenny, "I love you..." He told him, pulling his face close to his own.

"I love you too." Kenny replied, pecking his lover on the nose. He pulled his softening cock out of Butters, rolling next to him and tugging the covers over them. "That's gonna hurt tomorrow." He laughed, lacing hiis fingers with Butters'.

"I don't care- as long you are happy." He snuggled up to the taller blonde's chest, looking up to him. "So did ya enjoy my little surprise?" He asked curiously, twining his fingers in the others.

"You bet I did." Kenny smirked. "Tell you what, whatever you want next time, I'll do it." He proposed, knowing Butters wasn't the only one who had something to make up for.

He sighed. "I don't want to leave Butters. I didn't want to leave last night. I just don't want you getting in trouble." He told him.

"They're going to be out of town til tomorrow afternoon!" Butters chimed happily, "so you can stay with me all night!" He smiled contentedly.

Kenny grinned. "Okay Buttercup. Maybe tomorrow we can go out or something." He yawned. "But let's sleep for now, alright?" He turned Butters over, being the big spoon.

* * *

**AN: There you go, you horny bastards.**


	32. Not A Mummy

Craig was swelled with this tremendous amounts of pride in the days following Tweek's diagnosis- that he was pregnant. There was nothing more that could make him happier than fathering his fiancé's child. It was practically a dream come true for him. They had two events to plan now- their wedding and a baby shower for Tweek.

"So we are going to have to get a bigger place soon." Craig was adjusting his chullo, looking over to his lover on the couch. He smiled, noting the weight he'd put on while recovering from his eating disorder. Craig wasn't worried about the anorexia so much now, "they're hiring me in as an assistant manager. So my pay will be fairly good." He smiled to his lover.

Tweek smiled back at Craig, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to cuddle with him. He then frowned. "Nngh Craig, I still w-work at the Café..." Tweek's only real ambition was to own a coffee shop, and he knew his parents would disown him if he did, for they would treat it as competition. "I d-don't know what I'm going to do - and w-what about high school?" Conveniently, it had been the holidays for two weeks, and Tweek was sad to see that end.

rested a hand on Tweek's hand, lightly stroking those soft, yellow locks. "I know, Tweekie." His lips pressed to the other's forehead tenderly. They had both talked about their dreams and ambitions frequently, "There are a lot of programs for teen mothers to be able to finish their high school. We can get you enrolled in one of those." He offered, "We can find a good sitter too." Though part of him didn't want to leave their child alone with someone they weren't all that familiar with.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Tweek cried, getting up. "Are you s-saying I'm a _mother_ now? I'm n-not a girl now Craig!" He denied, offended.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all Tweek!" Craig shook his head, unsure of another way to put, "With child teenagers, is that better?" The ravenette didn't mean to upset the blonde at all. "It'll help you get through everything." Craig assured Tweek softly, resting his hands in his lap.

Tweek sighed, curling back up to Craig. "Y-yeah. I know. It's just when the b-baby starts getting b-bigger I won't be able to go out anymore - I don't want everyone asking questions. The flashes might hurt the baby which will die and I'll die of an infection and I'll pass it on to -" He panicked, before stopping.

He shook his head, "You'll be able to go out still, just have to take it incredibly easy and relax." The stoic kid smiled at his boyfriend, "You won't get any infection either. I'll make sure you have everything you need to stay good and healthy." Craig declared, pulling Tweek into his laps gently.

"Heck, if I have to, I'll drop out of school and take care of the baby until you're done with class. Work in the evenings while you're home." Craig offered, "And I'm happy about it, I love music and I think I'll be able to make a career out of it."

"So, w-where do you want to move to?" Tweek asked, thinking he wanted to be close to his friends and family, but not living in South Park - the town seemingly cursed them, as well as all the other inhabitants.

When Tweek asked him about where he wanted to move, he hadn't picked anywhere in particular yet. "Well, there's Denver. It's a bigger city where we don't hardly know anyone. Where we can start over, no parents or anything right up our asses."

Tweek nodded, then thought of something. "S-shit! I didn't tell Butters!" He had promised to tell Butters the results. "I'm g-gonna go call him... Can you get dinner on? I don't want baby to be h-hungry." Tweek was still very much conscious about his weight, but he had the baby to think about now.

"Of course I can and will." Craig got off of the couch and headed straight to the kitchen. The ravenette began to pull everything out of the fridge to make stuffed porkchops for the two of them. He diced onions and bell peppers for the stuffing, getting a pot of water on to boil for the rice. To the onions and peppers, he added some fire roasted tomatoes and plenty of tomato sauce.

Tweek's previous suggestion of terminating it had gone right out the window; he couldn't bear the thought of anything harming his little infant. Tweek finally had something to protect. He dialled. "H-hello?"

Butters heard his phone go off and rushed to pick it up. "Hiya Tweek!" He beamed happily, "What's up?" He flopped back onto his bed, resting his head on Kenny's chest. "Did you find out?"

"U-um yeah." Tweek had a lot of information, and didn't know how to put it into words. "B-basically I'm a male but also have woman p-parts which is weird and I have a w-womb and that s-somehow got impregnated w-which means I'm p-pregnant and I'm g-going to have a C-Section and we're going to move to a house in Denver and Craig's the executive manager and I'm choosing the name and...and... You got all that?" He took a breath.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Slow down!" Butters giggled excitedly, "You're pregnant!? That's fantastic!" Even though Butters had a slight pang of jealousy that he would never be able to experience such a delightful experience himself. "We have a lot of planning to do! And you're moving to Denver? Golly gee..." He bit on his lip gently, sad to hear that his best friend was moving away.

Tweek heard the sad tone. "Nngh we'll still visit!" He frowned. "What are you planning to do? D-dont worry - me and Craig have the wedding covered!"

"I'm not talking about your wedding, silly. I'm talkin' bout your baby shower." Butters cooed softly, "I'll throw a good one for you. We can use it as a gender revealing event too!" The little blonde squealed in delight, "You're gonna get to be a mommy Tweek! You're so lucky!"

Tweek scowled. "Butters, I h-have lost my dignity enough over this! I'm not going to be a mommy, ok?" He sighed. "I'm the baby's dad, alright? And I d-don't want too many people knowing!" Tweek had been in the media plenty of times before, often due to Stan and co. crazy schemes, and he had never liked it. "I d-don't mind the baby shower, just k-keep it kinda private?" He begged.

"Gee, I'm sorry Tweek..." He wilted a bit, biting down on his lower lip at his friend correcting him. "I won't tell anyone. I promise." He nuzzled the male on his bed lovingly, "And just make sure you keep me informed and up to date." Butters smiled sweetly, giving Kenny a small kiss.

"Nngh I'm sorry B-butters... It just s-seems no one's taking this seriously. Like it's the best f-fucking thing ever! I'm worried about me and the baby, Butters, and not even Craig can make _complete _sure it'll be ok..." He smiled, placing a hand over his tummy. "I'm just stressed, really. But the b-baby shower seems kind of nice... I'll call you later." He wandered into the Kitchen.

"Well, Craig will do everything he can to make sure you two are both safe." Butters defended, "And I'll talk to you later, bye Tweek!" He hung up, his face looking up at Kenny's now that he was no longer on the phone. "Oh Kenny, Tweek is soooo lucky!"

"H-hey Craigfer." Tweek teased, resting his hands on the counter. He wondered how long it would be until he felt a bump there. "I was t-thinking, I'm gonna see my p-parents tomorrow. You know, I don't even think they know about us - let alone the baby, now."

"I've got an l-lot of things to talk to them about... like quitting my job, for one." He looked down, his expression solemn. "I'll never own a coffee shop now..." He shrugged his shoulders, giving an uneasy smile.

Craig listened to his lover, wilting a bit at Tweek quitting his job and that his dream never coming true. "No, don't talk like that." He had just finished putting their dinner in the oven to finish cooking. "It can still happen Tweekers." He gave the other a soft kiss on the forehead, wrapping his arms around his neck.

* * *

**AN: Tweek's not being an asshole - he's just on edge and really sensitive right now ;o**


	33. Baby Talk

Kenny was confused. "Wait...so Tweek's pregnant?" He smirked, imagining how well that would go down with his paranoid friend. He was about to ask more questions, but left it at that. He had spent his whole life deeply stuck in the shit South Park forced upon him and his friends, so this was no major shock.

He pulled Butters into his arms, kissing his forehead. "If you want kids, you still can. We can adopt, you know."

"Yes..." He bit down on his lip gently, wrapping his arms around the other tightly. "Just don't go tell everybody!" Butters glared up at him, "Cause Tweek might get mad I told you..." He shivered, not wanting his friend to be sore at him. Kenny's next offer made him wilt a bit, "Yeah... but it won't be as special... Cause I would love to be able to give birth like Tweek. There's an even bigger special bond between a parent and child like that."

* * *

Tweek wrapped his arms tight around Craig, resting his head on the elder's shoulder. "M-maybe, but my parents would be mad at me if I did." He wrinkled his nose. "Never mind. I'll worry about that l-later." He resisted making another comment about what they would do later.

"All right Tweek." The last thing Craig had wanted was for Tweek to flat out give up on his dreams. That would make his life so miserable and Craig wasn't going to have that. "Dinner will be ready soon. About an hour." His hands slowly moved down to rest on the other's stomach.

Tweek knew it wouldn't be long until they were unable to do anything sexual, thanks to baby cock block Tweak-Tucker, and he was looking forward to topping tonight. He certainly wouldn't be letting Craig near his ass again, at least if he was unequipped with a condom.

"Do you k-know what, Craig?" He giggled. "Four weeks, maybe less, we were just b-best friends... Now we're engaged, living together and have a b-baby!" Tweek found the whole thing ridiculous, but he wouldn't take any of it back for all the coffee grinds in the world. He stared at Craig, realising something as he counted in his head.

"N-no, I was wrong. It's been a month Craig! A month!" He squealed, as if he had worked out the answer to life. "Happy month-a-versary." He grinned, locking eyes with Craig.

Craig pondered briefly on Tweek's declaration- that they had been together for a month. "Well time does seem to fly by when you're happy, doesn't it?" He looked down into those pretty green eyes, leaning into a soft kiss. "And happy month-a-versary to you, Tweekie."

Tweek requited the kiss, slipping his hands into Craig's hair. He hoped they would still have time for moments like that, when the baby came. He pulled away gingerly. "I c-change my mind. You can choose the baby's middle name, if you want." He decided.

"And we need to go shopping at the weekend - Butters still attends high school, but I want s-someone with me. What are your work h-hours?" Tweek asked out of curiosity. He needed to go out and buy some clothes for the baby, and himself, for when he got bigger.

"I'm glad..." He smiled warmly at the sentiment of giving their baby a middle name. "And as for weekends, I'll be working closing shifts, so I can go out with you." Craig offered, sitting up on the kitchen counter. Something about seeing Tweek with a round plump gut was absolutely adorable in his mind. "So from about four in the afternoon to ten at night."

"Great." Tweek commented, leaving the Kitchen. He yawned, texting his Mom to say he would be coming round the next day. He caught sight of Stripes in the corner and smiled, thinking of a little Craig running around, playing with the pet. He stroked it through the plastic bars and flounced down onto the sofa, before cringing, hoping he didn't hurt the baby.

It was still weird for him to think about. He couldn't believe had had gone 17 years of his life not knowing he was pretty much half female. He wondered that, had he known, he would have never let himself get impregnated.

He knew he probably wouldn't have, despite his conversation with Craig the other day about wanting kids. Tweek was happy about the fact the baby would be his and Craig's, and not adopted, but his paranoia clouded his excitement immensely.

Craig began to pull their supper from the oven a bit later, taking a deep breath in at the succulent smell. Mashed potatoes were mixed and ready, along with a hot pot of fresh green beans. "Dinner's ready, Tweek-ems." He announced, setting out plates for the two of them.

There was a great deal of thoughts rushing through Craig's mind as he divvied out their food. He had to think about how he was going to just drop out of school. Being a junior, he was about done with all of his schooling, but still had a year to go. Though, he wanted Tweek to finish his education, even up to the college level. He had far more goals and ambitions to attain.

"You'll have to cut way back on your caffeine intake." He calmly told the blonde, bringing him a glass of tea instead. "So no coffee for a little while."

Tweek stared at Craig in horror, then at the tea, then at Craig again. "N-no. Noooo way." Tweek muttered, and turned down to glare at his stomach. "Damn it." He growled, taking the tea and sipping at it. It didn't satisfy him, or taste as nice as coffee did, but he appreciated the gesture.

He kissed the other gently, "But after the baby's born, I will buy you all sorts of coffee- I promise." Craig assured the little blonde and sat down beside him to chow down on his own plate of stuffed chops. "It'll all be okay."

"T-thought of a name yet?" Tweek asked, in between swallowing a mouthful of potato.

"Well for a boy, I was thinking of the middle name being Austin. What'd you have in mind for a first? And a girl, Allison or Alice for the middle name." His free hand came over to rest on the other's tummy.

Tweek rolled his eyes as Craig rested his hand there, but beamed nonetheless. "T-that sounds good to me. Um, I was thinking James for a boy, or May for a girl?" He blushed. "I'm not sure why, I guess I just always liked the boy Jamie who lived across from H-harbucks, and I'm born in May and everything..."

He stroked the other's cheek gently after finishing his plate. "I really like those names, Tweek. They're really nice." The ravenette assured his lover, resting his head on his shoulder. "How was your supper by the way?" He asked curiously.

"It was great - you're a good cook, Craig." He reassured him, laying a kiss on Craig's dark crown.

Tweek was nearly finished with his plate, though he tactfully left the peas out. He knew Craig had probably cooked them nicely; he just never ate vegetables. "T-there'll be a scan in two weeks, so we'll find out anyway... Unless you w-want to keep it a surprise?" He offered, flicking his chunks of blonde hair out of his eyes.

"I don't know if a surprise would be the best... I really want to know, don't you?" Craig asked the other male, stroking his tummy lovingly.

"Yep, just c-checking really. In c-case that's what you wanted." Tweek smiled, slowly getting up. "Come on, lets g-go to bed."

* * *

**AN: I feel for Tweek, I really do. At this point, I think it's safe to say that three people are our sole readers of this story; serendipityrain711, Coffee-Addict-Ngh and fangirlshippingness - I am eternally grateful to you guys. *hugs***


	34. Mary Tweak

Tweek got out of the car, immediately rejoining his hands with Craig's. "Ok." He murmured, walking up to the house. Tweek had some pent up emotions still inside of him, like anger and hurt, but he did his best to try and be stoic.

Tweek's mother answered the door. "Oh, hi Tweek. Hello Craig. Come into the front room." She ordered, shutting the door behind them as she rushed them in.

"Mom," Tweek began, sitting down. "a while ago, I went to the doctors... he told me about my... c-condition." Mary looked confused, before her eyes opened in recognition and her hand flew to her heart.

"B-basically, I h-have a womb." Mary's eyebrows furrowed as she wondered what point Tweek was making. "a-and we didn't know - you should have told me!" Tweek defended, before continuing. "I g-got pregnant, Mom. I am pregnant."

Mary stood up, horrified and at a loss for words. Almost. "I...I... pregnant? But...Tweekie, honey, you would have had to have sex to-" Her eyes settled on Craig, and she glared at him, her fists clenching.

"Tweek," She said calmly. "D-did you want to have sex with Craig? Tell me the truth honey." Mary had been blissfully unaware of Tweek and Craig's relationship.

She had merely thought they were best friends, roomates, not... lovers. She shook her head. She always knew Craig had been a bad influence. Now he had gone and hurt her baby.

Tweek opened his mouth to reply but Craig interrupted him.

"I won't deny any allegations, but don't think I will stand to let you or this break up what I have with Tweek." Craig took the offense, especially after the hell he had endured at the hands of his father. "I have every intention of owning up to what had happened. Mrs. Tweak, I love your son more than anything else in this world." There was a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please, do not punish or try and turn him against me. We have worked so hard for what we have..."

"Well, that's all very well Craig, but are you really fit to be a father?" Her words turned back to be directed at Tweek. "Tweek, dear, don't worry. You can come live back with us, and we can get through it, together." She shook her head at Craig in disappointment.

"I should never have let you near my son." She said solemmly. "I won't punish him Craig, I think you've done enough. First, you let your father near choke Tweek to death, then you get him pregnant. He's 17 Craigfer!" She shouted, before bringing her voice back down. "How long has this been going on?" She asked in a mellow tone, curious. "What have you been doing, just using Tweek? Does he love you back? What is this? Tweek?"

Tweek stood up, wringing his hands. "Mom, I DO love him. It's not his fault - he didn't know. I didn't know! And he passed out when his dad got to me, there was nothing he could do!" Tweek tried to convince her, though he was also reminding Craig. "I don't want to move back in Mom, I'm sorry. I'll visit but... I'm staying with Craig. He didn't use me, Mom, we're...we're engaged." Mary sat down, resting her face in her hands as she groaned.

"All right, all right." She simpered. "I guess it was my fault. But, Tweek, you need to think about this. Craig can't care for you like me and your father can." She sighed, withdrawn. "Never mind. I'll make coffee... I'll leave you two to talk." She left the room, crying noises emitting from her.

"S-she's kind of protective." Tweek shrugged her off, though he knew it was serious. Craig was taking it to heart. "It's a lot of information for her to g-get, Craig." Tweek compensated. "She doesn't mean it."

Craig had regained his cool, listening to the blonde speak. "All right..." He took a deep breath in as the woman came back into the room. He paused briefly, feeling slightly remorseful for their relationship. Tweek was his mother's little baby, "I promise he will be safe."

Mary came back in the room, but with no coffee. It seemed she had just gone to calm herself down. "Very well, Craigfer. But I swear, if you do anything to hurt Tweek, you will never so much as look at him again, or his...his baby." She took a deep breath. "Now, when's the wedding?" She asked, smoothing down her apron.

"You have nothing to worry about. He and our child are both safe with me." He squeezed Tweek's hand gently, "as for the wedding, we haven't decided an exact date just yet. We don't want to rush it and not have it perfect."

* * *

**AN: I know it's very short but the next one will be much longer, I swear.**


	35. Baby Shower

Butters had worked really hard on organizing a baby shower for his best friend. Tweek and Craig both announced that they were going to announce the baby's gender during their party. The petite blonde had decided that the best place to hold it was the Community Center. He had the room decorated in a strange way: one half was pink and white, the other blue and light brown. Both colours symbolized genders that the baby could be for part of a little game he planned everyone playing for the reveal.

"Tweekieee!" Butters squealed as Craig and Tweek walked inside, hand in hand. He rushed quickly to his friend and wrapped his arms around him. "I hope you like everything!"

Tweek looked around the room anxiously, his eyes flitting around. "C-careful." He smiled, but tightened his grip on Butters. He pulled away, his eyes welling with tears. He wiped them away, still beaming.

"It's r-really nice Butters." He confessed, plucking at his large jumper with his fingers. Tweek wasn't too far along, but he definitely had a round bump there, which he often hid behind large sweaters and shirts.

"Where's Kenny?" Tweek asked, before spotting Kenny walking up to him. He grinned, hugging Kenny quickly. Kenny smirked back, his eyes widening slightly at Tweek's bump.

"You got a tiger in there Tweek?" Kenny joked, and Tweek blushed and nodded, turning to Craig and mouthing "two".

Butters was really proud of himself, "I'm glad you like it Tweek." The blonde couldn't help but touch Tweek's little bump. "You and Craig actually have your own little table!" Butters pointed out to the other's. "Yours is right at the front."

Craig nuzzled his lover's neck, "Will the front be okay for you Tweek?" He wanted to make sure, knowing that large crowds and things tended to upset him. Butters had only ensured that the four of them would have their choice seating, everyone else would have to fight for spots.

"I d-don't know." Tweek whispered. "I'm worried about how many...and who...people are invited." He gripped Craig's arm, following him to the front table.

Craig bit on his lip, hoping that certain people hadn't found out that they didn't want knowing. "As long as those hateful ones aren't here- we'll be fine Tweekie." He promised.

"Are you excited Tweek? You did do your gift registry right?" Butters had helped him get set up, but had to go and pick up other things for decorations.

"Y-yeah." Tweek fibbed, though he was extremely nervous, given he had never wanted anyone knowing save for Craig and Butters. His desire for Butters' happiness had won out though, so he there he was.

"There won't be anyone you wouldn't want here, it's mostly just friends." Butters promised, "Stan, Kyle, Clyde, Token, Kevin..." He ticked off, "And I invited the girls too... I dunno how many of them will actually show up though." Butters admitted.

Tweek stifled a groan; he had never gotten on well with the girls in his class. He decided to stop being so pessimistic, however, and sat down in his seat, yawning tiredly. "Do you know what t-time they'll be here?"

"About thirty minutes. I will take care of greeting everyone at the door." Butters was so excited for his friend. "There's plenty of snacks set up for you to munch on." Butters pointed to the food table, "Just save for the cake for later." He giggled.

First to arrive, was Token and Clyde. Token had arms full of bags and a bright grin on his face. "Don't tell me you went and bought EVERYTHING, Token!" Butters pouted, "That ruins everyone else's fun."

"I didn't buy EVERYTHING!" Token sighed softly, shaking his head, "I just wanted to make sure they had a successful baby shower is all." He gave Clyde a soft kiss, before Butters showed him where to set the gift bags down. The table already had the gifts from both Kenny and Butters sitting on it.

Clyde grinned, slinging an arm around Token's shoulders. "I tried to intercept him!" He stated cockily, but Token slung him in the arm. "Screw that, man, you just went on and on about that car you saw on the way there."

Clyde pouted. "I still can't believe you didn't get it for me, your _boyfriend_!" He whined.

"That's a gift for a birthday or Christmas, Clyde." Token sighed, "We will see." He was the heir to his parent's empire and pretty much got whatever he pleased. "But we're here for Tweek today." The brown skinned male approached the twitchy blonde, "Congratulations you two." A genuine smile swept across his face.

Tweek bounced up, glad to see his friends. Over the years, their gang had fallen apart to leave way to a less exclusive social circle, the same way Stan's had, but he still had a tight bond with the two of them.

He grabbed Clyde first, hugging him tightly then moved on to Token, repeating the embrace. "T-thanks Token - for the presents."

"You're welcome Tweek." He held tightly onto Tweek, now looking over to Craig. "Glad to see you're doing well too." Token's attention then returned to Clyde, "We should go find ourselves a seat and get settled in. It's gonna be another twenty minutes before everyone else gets here." He chuckled, knowing they were there pretty early.

Clyde nodded, grabbing Clyde and taking seats in the next table over; knowing Craig and Tweek would want their family on the same table.

"Oh! Craig, I hope you don't mind... I invited your mom and Ruby." Butters piped up shyly. Craig's eyes widened a bit at the thought of actual family being here.

"Uhmm... I wish you would have consulted me first." Craig grunted, "But that's fine... If they can accept me and Tweek, hopefully they'll accept this too..."

Tweek frowned. "My Mom? Is she coming too?" He asked hopefully, excited at the concept of his mother attending the party. She had always babied him when he was little, probably why he became so dependent on everyone else around him, but right now he really needed her to do that.

"Of course!" Butters cooed, knowing how much his bestie's mother meant to him. "She said she'd be here today and wouldn't miss it for the world." Craig kept his eyes on the door, watching as a few more cars pulled into the lot. "Looks like more people are arriving. I'll be back soon!"

Craig watched as a handful of people began to enter the building. His mother and sister were among the first few, Tweek's own mom not too far behind them.

Maureen came in first, her nose wrinkling. "Who are you?" She asked in a light tone, shaking Butters' hand, as she kept Ruby close to her with the other.

"I'm Tweek's best friend." He stated shyly, "My name's Butters. Tweek and Craig will be really excited to see ya, by golly!"

"Come on mom! I wanna see Craig and Tweek!" She giggled excitedly, squeezing tightly on her mom's arm. Ruby wanted to see how big Tweek had gotten and to try and rub his belly.

"Ah alright, but don't leap on the boy." Maureen chastised, leading her daughter over to where Craig and Tweek were. She left Ruby to her own device as she lent down and pecked Craig on the cheek, settling herself on the chair next to him.

"Oh no no! I wouldn't do that mom!" She hurried over to see the two teen's sitting side by side. "Tweek!" Her arms wrapped tightly around her brother-in-law to be. "I'm so happy for you!" She nuzzled him affectionately, her hands moving down to lightly rub that plump belly of his.

Craig embraced his mother and smiled, "Mom, I'm sooo happy you came." He admitted, still a bit of a mama's boy himself.

Tweek gently rested his hand over Ruby's. "Don't rub t-too much - it get's the baby kicking." Tweek smiled, playing with her strawberry blonde hair.

Maureen nodded, then leaned in. "How is... Tweek? You know, Craig, it's not exactly unknown to me of his...condition. How is he coping?" She asked with concern.

"But... but why not? I wanna feel it kick..." Ruby pouted cutely, looking at the blonde cutely. She nuzzled lovingly into the hand messing with her hair.

"He's doing all right." Craig nodded, looking at his mom, "A lot better than when he first found out." He said softly, noting how much Tweek had adapted to this whole pregnancy thing. They were both enjoying life together with their little one on the way.

Tweek bit his lip. "Ok, it just h-hurts a bit sometimes." Tweek admitted, making sure Craig didn't hear; not wanting him to worry. He realised something. "R-ruby, you're gonna be an aunt, you know."

A frown crossed her lips when Tweek said it hurt. "I'm sorry! I didn't know..." She whimpered softly. "Oh goodie!" Ruby was overcome with joy at the mentions of being an aunt.

Maureen jerked her head again, but looked unsure. Tweek's mother came wondering in, and Maureen stood up, going over to Tweek. "Oh. Hi, Craig." Mary said, running a hand through her honey hair.

She had stressed a lot over seeing Craig since her last encounter with Tweek, where she had blamed Craig wholeheartedly for Tweek's pregnancy and even gone as far as forbidding Tweek to stay with him. At the end of the visit, however, she had relaxed and admitted it was her own fault due to not telling Tweek about his condition. She wondered if Tweek had told him about it all. "Uh, how are you?" She said, peering over to where her son and Craig's family were.

Craig had not enjoyed his last encounter with his lover's mother. He blamed her for pretty much what had become of Tweek. "I'm doing fine."

Mary sighed. "Craig, I'm very sorry about what happenned last time. I said some horrible things... But you must realise, I was barely even aware of my son's sexuality, Craig. I was in a lot of shock, and getting a lot of information. You must understand, I was worried for my baby." She cast a longing look at the said boy. "He's only 17 Craig, and your only 18. You're too young." She gave him an encouraging smile anyway. "But I know you love Tweek."

"I understand, he'll be fine- I promise." Craig was willing to forgive if she truly understood his deep love for Tweek. He would defend and protect him no matter the cost. "We will make everything work and will have a happy life together."

Tweek was about to say she had nothing to apoligise for when Maureen came up, encasing Tweek in a solid hug. He nervously requited it. "Do you know the gender yet?" Maureen asked briskly and Tweek looked to Butters for guidance.

Butters had came to the table. "Part of the celebration today is going to be announcing the baby's gender." He began, "if you think it's a boy, sit on the blue and brown side, girl the pink and white." The little blonde was excited, keeping the little secret of everyone being right to himself.

"Oh." Maureen said going over to the brown side, hauling Ruby along with her. Mary, on the other hand, went to the girl side the same as Clyde and Token.

Butters had gotten himself comfortable back at the front door. He greeted the next group of people, Wendy, Bebe, and the girls. "Hiya gals!"

"Hey Butters." Bebe grinned, then looked around for a place to place her gift.

Craig sat comfortably beside Tweek, squeezing his hand gently. The ravenette knew that all of these people showing up was probably wrecking the boy's poor nerves. "You all right Tweekie?" He asked, watching as Wendy and Bebe began to approach their table.

"Oh Bebe look! He's going to explode!" Wendy teased in playfulness, her gift held tightly in her hand. "You two have been given a beautiful gift!"

Tweek didn't answer, leaving his dilated pupils as a visual response.

"U-um y-yeah." Tweek agreed, though he was still wary of the whole situation. "Uh...Butters has a g-game." He added mildly. "You have to sit at blue if you t-think it's a boy and p-ink if you think it's a girl." He told them.

"Oh! That sounds delightful!" Wendy nodded towards her friend, "We'll let you two enjoy greeting everyone." She headed over to the gift table and set her gift down before heading to sit on the pink side of the room with Clyde and Token.

There were only a few people that still hadn't arrived, namely Stan and Kyle. "Just about everyone's here." Butters told Tweek, "Just waiting on two more." He assured him, "Then we can start."

"Kyle, remember not to ask too many questions about how it happened." Stan reminded him as they walked through the door, knowing Kyle's obsessive habit of knowing the science behind everything.

A small pout formed on Kyle's lips, "But Stan!" He held tightly onto the other's hand, his free one toting a large bag. "Hello Butters." The redhead smiled at the petite blonde, "Where do we sit?" He asked curiously, looking at how differently both sides of the room were decorated.

"Well- it's all based on what you think the baby's gender'll be. Pink is for girl, blue for boy." Butters smiled, "Don't forget to say hello to the expecting parents."

Craig rested his head tenderly onto Tweek's shoulder, closing his eyes to get himself lost in thought. This would be quite a long day for the two of them. Hopefully it would take a good deal of stress of their wallets for supplies for their baby.

Stan nodded, making his way over to Craig and Tweek. "Uh, hey, guys? How're you feeling?" He asked vaguely.

Craig cracked a grin, "absolutely, I've never been so excited in my life. Well aside from Tweek saying yes." His hand lightly smoothed those yellow locks.

Kyle smiled at Tweek, "Aren't you excited?" The redhead was ecstatic for the couple. "Bringing in such a wonderful thing into the world..."

Tweek smiled, but an uneasy one. "I'm excited for when th- it comes...but not when I go into labour." He blushed. "I'm scared about that b-bit." He leant over to kiss Craig on the cheek.

"What next?" He asked Butters.

Butters had finished getting everyone seated, "it's time for you to unwrap your gifts. One side is for all the boy gifts, one for girl gifts. The middle is unisex." He explained. "And then you and Craig get to announce the gender."

Tweek walked up to the table, nervously collecting the first gift as he felt everyone's eyes on him. He wondered if he was just supposed to open them there, standing. He shifted his own eyes to Craig, silently begging him to get up with him before he had an anxiety attack. He was really starting to regret the baby shower - it was too much pressure.

Craig followed his lover up to the present table and wrapped an arm around the blonde. "Go ahead and open your gifts." His fingers lightly danced along Tweek's little baby bump. "Any order you want babe."

"OUR gifts." Tweek corrected, nudging Craig playfully. His hands deliberated over the wrapping, before shakily tearing it off, placing the paper back on the table. He stared at the gift in confusion, looking at the bottle and pump questioningly. "Um...w-what is this?"

"It's a breast pump." Butters piped up, "for you when your chest starts to get bigger to feed the baby." The skinny blonde giggled, "I hope you like it." He added on shyly, wrapping an arm around himself.

Tweek raised his eyebrows; for when his breasts get bigger? He didn't have any breasts to begin with! His face went bright red from embarassment at Butters saying it so boldy and shamelessly but he went up and hugged him anyway.

He turned to Craig. "Y-you can open the next one."

Butters squeezed him tightly, "I'm so happy for you two." He kissed Tweek's forehead, "oh yes! Craiggers! Open the next one!"

Craig opened the next on, it was in a pretty golden bag, stuffed with colorful tissue papers. The name tag was from Wendy and Bebe. He slipped the paper out and began to set out an assortment of different things; booties, onesies, a can of formula, bottles, and a set of binkies.

The colors were mostly reds and yellows, both good for either gender. "These are wonderful." He smiled at the girls, "we appreciate it, thank you."

Tweek came over to Craig, and shakily said "t-thanks Bebe. Thanks W-wendy." He pulled out the next one, a large brown bag he suspected was one of Token's. He reached in and found a large box, which read "build your own baby eating chair" on the side. He giggled, knowing it was probably an expensive gift, not unlike the others. He wondered if Craig was even good at assembling things. He waited for Craig to take out the next thing.

Craig selected the next one, which was a relatively large one too. It was from his mother and Ruby. He began to uncover the gifting, tossing paper aside carelessly. It was a bassinet for the baby's first few months of life. "Thanks so much mom and sis." He smiled at them.

Tweek chose a small red parcel after, getting into the rhythm of ripping the wrapping off. It was a small set of pyjamas with teddy bears printed on it. He read the card. "Thanks Stan."

Craig selected Clyde's bag next, reveal an assortment of stuffed animals, and a crib bed set, printed with Red Racer. He small smile appeared on his face. "Dammit Clyde."

Clyde grinned back. "And I bought it all with my own money." He bragged, caressing Token's thigh under the table to keep his quiet.

Token shook his head at his boyfriend's remark, knowing that was a lie. He didn't care though, spoiling his significant other and friends had been something he did frequently.

Tweek yawned, then thiefed a large box. Inside was a bunch more clothes. A LOT more clothes, all somewhat unisex. Tweek's eyes glittered as he looked over at Mary, mouthing "thank you" to her.

Craig found another package from Token, and began to open it up. Most of the bags left on the table were from Token and their parents. This one was another bassinet to match the other one. A small grin splay across his face, relieved that had gotten two.

Tweek opened the last the last package - it was a homemade blanket. He rushed over to Kenny and gave him a hug. He knew Kenny must have made it himself, having opted to take home ec as opposed to wood tech, and the materials must have cost him a lot. He turned to Butters, wondering how they would reveal the news.

Craig followed suit, hugging him tightly too. "This is so beautiful Kenny, thank you so much." The ravenette smiled as Butters approached the front of the room.

"So nowww for the big reveal: Tweek and Craig- pull this little sting so everyone will know." Butters insisted. It was attached to a banner at the ceiling that would unravel a poster announcing the baby's sex.

Tweek pulled at the string, squeezing his eyes shut.

A large banner unfolded; half blue and half pink, beneath it said: twins! "Surprise!" Butters giggled, "everyone was right! Tweekie's having both!"

Clyde rolled his eyes, laughing. "I knew it" He told Token excitedly, fibbing his ass off. Mary sighed contently, thinking about what the babies would look like while Tweek ducked his head into Craig's chest, wrapping his arms tight around him.

* * *

**AN: So, we've reached the end of YGM… Don't worry, Drowned-In-Blood will soon start posting the sequel, but no more will it be hosted on here, I'm afraid. It's been a great journey guys.**


End file.
